The Exile
by LostinNY
Summary: Lotor has returned after seven years in exile after the fall of Doom. In the service of the Western Emperor, he is ordered to destroy a renegade general who has come to the Denubian Galaxy.
1. The Exile Returns

The Exile

The Exile Returns

The Castle was as decrepit as the old man that still inhabited the throne. The high vaulted hall was emptier than he remembered, reflecting the state of the tattered empire he had been so cruelly banished from. So many things had changed. The Emperor was now dead, the humans had made peace with the Drules, and his former commander was now the prime minister. If he was not so apprehensive he would have chuckled at the idea of Drules being ruled, no he thought, governed by an elected representative. What had become of their once mighty Empire? At least, the Western Empire still kept to the old ways. As he approached the throne, he began to tremble a bit. The logical side of his brain wondered why he still feared his father. Surely, he would not kill him for coming to talk. In truth, a voice screamed at him to run away while the going was good and to reconsider this plan of action. His Emperor was right. He told him to make this place a dream, to forget what had been before. Yet, here he was. He walked to the appointed place and years of training took over. He went on automatic as he felt his helmet slip underneath his arm and his knee felt the coldness of the stone floor.

"It's dangerous for you to be here." The deep voice bellowed down from high, its scratchy overtones reverberating through the chamber. He did not sense any emotion in the voice. It was a statement of pure fact. His presence was dangerous for both him and Doom, but for different reasons. Still, a part of him wanted to hear something else from the wizened creature that stood before him. A hint of pleasure or even anger would have been better than indifference. After all, ten years had passed. Though, to the ancient king, that would not have seemed like a particularly long time. He had celebrated more than his fair shares of birthdays. Lotor had long ago accepted the reality that he was no longer a prince, nor even a citizen, of the planet called Korrinoth; but he was still the man's only son. He took solace in that at least he allowed his admittance to his Court.

The tall monarch stood up and strode down the stairs. Lotor's head was down and could only judge his closeness by the footfalls. His father had not asked him to rise. He was making a point that he was still king in this tiny part of the Denubian Galaxy and he would make the warlord wait, acknowledging his rank. The Arusians may have robbed him of his slaves and his vast holdings but his dignity was still very much intact. Lotor felt a hand roughly pull his hair back until his eyes were forced to meet those of his father.

"You dress like them now. Are you no longer a Korronite?" The man hissed through his teeth, two yellowed fangs exposed. The court fell quiet. His father's temper, he noted, was still feared as he heard the increase in heartbeats.

"Your Highness, you yourself stripped me of that honor." He felt the hand loosen up, but the eyes bearing down on him only became more intense.

"Then why does your face darken my hall? You know that to return is punishable by death." Zarkon scowled.

"Your Highness, you _need_ me." The words came out slowly.

"Need you? Korrinoth has not had a day's peace since your obsession with a certain princess destroyed it. Fool, answer my question." The tyrant's voice was softer now.

"Father, I came back for Korrinoth, that is all the answer your require." The last words were measured. A part of him had hoped that the man had considered how his actions had also brought their world to ruin, but obviously he still never would acknowledge his own failures. He still looked for scapegoats when he could find them. They had both made mistakes, but he at least acknowledged his. He could easily see the old man throwing his scepter deep into his back and dying like so many others had on this exact spot.

"You know the terms of the Peace Accord with Alliance. You cannot be here. Both Hazar and the Alliance will demand your removal. You cannot stay." His voice was no longer rough, and for a moment, Lotor detected some concern in his eyes.

"Father, have you heard nothing of the Great Trade War in the Western Territories? Is the Drule Empire unaware of what is spilling over into the Denubian Galaxy. Lord Vashru is coming. He is looking for easier pickings." Lotor's voice was impatient.

"There is no more Drule Empire. We are all republicans now" A roar of laughter went through the hall. Lotor could not help himself but smile at the absurdity of the statement.

"Why did your Emperor let you come here?. He knows your status within the confines of the Republic and Alliance. Envoys were sent. I assume before your Emperor returned their decapitated bodies the message was delivered. Considering their fate, I would say your appearance is rather brazen and will not be tolerated." The old man took a deep breath.

"So tell me, why would he risk his favorite general, the great Hero of the Veraktus? Surely, Emperor Morak wants his Commander of the Third Battalion close by. After all, Lord Vashru may be peeking behind an asteroid. Unless, of course, you have also been exiled from there. Tell me that this is not some rogue military force that you hooked up with." Lotor smiled to himself. The old man had kept track of his exploits.

"Do not joke about Lord Vashru. I am here because of him. Father, it is not something to discuss publicly." Lotor's voice was strained as the words came out. He looked up at the man who still had his fingers firmly entwined in his hair.

"You do not want to tell the Court how you denied your birthright." Zarkon's fingers tightened around him tightly. "You left a prince of Korrinoth, you come back a prince of the Veraktus."

"I was stripped of my rank and my citizenship. Then, I was banished to the Western Territories to meet a certain death. You let them take me without so much as a fight. Your entire Court shunned me on the marble which we are all standing on. I was the blood sacrifice for all of Korrinoth's alleged sins." Lotor's voice was soft but defiant, a bit of arrogance flavored his tone "I have done nothing wrong by making a home where I was wanted."

"It was the best I could do. The Supreme Council, with Hazar leading the charge, wanted your head. I saved your ungrateful life with every resource that I had left at my disposable." The old man released the hair and stepped back.

"Saved me, more like condemned me to a fate worse than death. Last time I checked, the Westerners were at war with the Imperials.. It is nothing short of a miracle that I stand before you today." Lotor kept his voice perfectly modulated. "I did what I needed to survive. Unfortunately, my actions have condemned you all. Lord Vashru wants to strike a knife deep within my heart. He has vowed to destroy my home and my loved ones."

"Let him come to Veraktu, then." Zarkon growled.

"He has been there and found the devil waiting for him. He escaped while I chopped his only son to pieces on a command deck. And now, he wants revenge. He has vowed to destroy everything I ever cared about, including Korrinoth. Lotor's voice was filled with passion as he looked intently into the old man's eyes.

"Korrinoth…you care so deeply for Korrinoth when you have the Empire of the Veraktus in all its splendor. Go back to the Western Territories and leave us to die off. The age of kings is over. Let the Republic and the Alliance rot. We are not fools we know Vashru is coming. We welcome a warrior's death. You are no longer my son." Lotor was surprised to hear the other warlords join in a chorus of approval at the king's words.

Lotor swallowed the lump in his throat as the memories of that horrible day crashed in around him. He could still feel his royal insignia ripped off his shirt. He still remembered his sentence being carried out. He still saw Hazar's face amongst the other Drules and the Alliance. A look of self-satisfaction plastered on that usually impassive countenance. He fought as he was being forced into the deliberately disabled ship. The last thing he remembered was being hit by a stun gun. The ship was programmed with the jump coordinates that brought him deep into the Western Territories. The ships warp drives were burnt out by the jump and it was on auxiliary power for life support. It had no weapons, no communications…just life support.

Weeks passed and soon even the food was gone. As he lay dying, he wondered why the pretense? A lazon sword to the neck would have been preferred. He would have died a warrior's death and been admitted into the Great Hall of Shavrack. That, would have been to kind for them to grant. He should have died, but he had always been favored by the Dark Gods. A transport ship to Veraktu found him and instead of dispatching the wretched, starved man as was the custom of the Westerners; they, being good merchants, felt his exotic looks would bring a good price at the slave market. Luckily, the Dark Ones had a different plan for him.

"You think because you spoke the words, because all of you turned your backs on me, that it changed anything for me. Even if you strike me dead on the spot, as is your right, you cannot change the fact that I am Korrinoth. Look at me old man, I am still your son. I am still Prince Lotor of Korrinoth, and nothing you do or say will ever take that curse you have burdened me with." Lotor stood up and looked Zarkon straight in the eye, forcing his fear down into his belly. This was not time to weaken.

For the first time in seven years, the man looked at his son. He had sent away a young warrior. Hot headed and impetuous, the ingrate was willing to take an Empire down over his lust for a woman. He had cursed himself for every letting the child live. He touched the mass of braids that swung wildly around his son's face. He looked over his scantily clad lower half and was amused at how well he had adopted to the more free dress of the Westerners, always willing to show off their sculpted physiques. His father took a moment to trace his finger down the long scar that ran from the corner of his eye down to his chin. It must have been deep to leave this much damage.

Ít must have hurt." The man whispered.

"I do not remember, Father. I passed out." Lotor gave Zarkon a wicked grin. "It was a gift from the Emperor after I lost the Yetor outpost to Lord Vashru. He thought I had held back in order to protect the civilians stationed there. He was right. I neither saved the civilians or the outpost. I have learned much since those days. He is a harsh master at times, but fair." Lotor stood patiently as the inspection occurred.

"A strange token of affection for one he so clearly admires. He brags that he has the Sword of Batak at his disposal." Lotor could tell Zarkon disapproved of the man carving up his face. Secretly, the man had always been proud that he had fathered such a handsome son.

"Your Highness, words mean nothing." Lotor said with a soft smile. "He says that to scare the superstitious."

"The Wyverins believe it. I hear that you have ships full of them. They worship you as their Redeemer. It is quite amusing actually. In your possession, you have an army of fanatical demons who think you are some re-creation of a demi-god.." Zarkon was circling Lotro now, practically demanding an explanation, "The Western Emperor has given you the Territories on a gold plate , the most formidable war machine ever assembled since the Empress Janis, and you call that nothing. I, even at my height, had less to offer. Knowing your ambitious nature, you must be ecstatic. Unlike me, he will not live forever." Zarkon gave an odd smirk. "You will not even have to overthrow him or try to take him out in the Arena. I hear his health is fading."

"I have never sought to be his heir." Lotor said solemnly. "I just do my Emperor's bidding."

"And did he bid you to come back to Korrinoth? Are the Westerners planning on using Korrinoth as some sort of base? I will not allow their war to come here. We have barely begun to rebuild since the last one." Lotor glanced around. If they were rebuilding, then the kingdom's efforts were elsewhere.

"Father, Lord Vashru is coming, whether you want him to or not. " Lotor breathed in the air of his home.

"What did you offer in exchange?" Zarkon said.

"What all great rulers want in the end. I promised to keep his Empire intact after his death" Lotor looked to the ground. "I gave him my obedience. I swore my sword to him"

"Look everyone, my son the Westerner has come to Court. He is now allied to one of those Drules that did not come to our aid as the Alliance came closer. The traitors who claimed to be our brothers but denied us in our time of need because it interfered with their silly Guild squabbles.." Lotor heard angry shouts and curses from the group of men that seemed to grow bigger and louder since he had entered the Great Hall,

"Father, your pleas were not ignored. The Trade Wars are not what it appeared to be. They could not come until the time was right." Lotor protested.

"And what has changed?" Zarkon looked at Lotor. He was not expecting a response. Lotor leaned over and whispered something in the old King's ear. The Court could not hear what was said between the two men. But the first time in many years, the old king smiled. "Well, you could have said that in the first place." The old man's eyes were gleaming.

"And deny you the chance to humiliate me in Court, where, Father is the sport in that?" A broad smile came across Lotor's face. The king looked carefully once more into that face. He did not know who was standing before him anymore. There was a hint or two of his son still there. Only a fool would come into his Court, unarmed and without a bodyguard. Yet, he strode in. His fear, if he felt it, was undetectable. His heartbeat remained steady. They all knew the monster Lord Vashru was coming. He had vowed a blood vengeance on General Lotor of Korrinoth, this was no secret. The Republic had assured the Korronites that they had the resources to protect them. The Korronites laughed at these promises. A wyverin warlord had maeked his prey, and only the Dark Lord themselves could hold something so primal back.

The crowd dispersed when Zarkon was called away by Barak, who bowed deeply when he saw his Prince. Zarkon shot the man a look of disdain. Later, Zarkon found Lotor in his old bedroom. He was on the balcony looking over the Eastern Sea, the black waves crashing up against the precipice which the Castle was built.

"You and I both know that he will not attack Korrinoth. As run down as we are we still have one of the best lazon shields in effect. At least, I can still provide that for my people." Lotor absently nodded. "You and I both know his target."

"Arus, is not my concern. I am over that." Lotor sighed.

"Yet, you stare at the star she revolves around." Zarkon stood next to him and shook his head. "I give that Queen of theirs credit. A year ago, she sat across from at me during an economics conference." He stopped for a moment and laughed."The Denubian economy is in tatters since the lazon has stopped flowing. A tyrant has its benefits. Can you believe they were asking me how to increase productivity in lazon mining? It was all so comical."

"You do not need slaves to produce lazon. There are more humane, and dare I say, economical methods." Lotor answered, but he was obviously distracted.

"Well, perhaps after you conquer us, you can share the Wyverins' many secrets with all of us. Are you going to build jump gates?" Lotor nodded. "Is it odd for you, I have only known Haggar. And there are times that we do not see eye to eye. I always feel that there is a hidden agenda." Zatkon sighed.

"They take some getting used to. They are a little bit creepy, I let them believe what they want, it keeps them from making me their supper." Lotor ran his hand across the railing.

"Anyway, Allura glared at me the whole time, but she showed no fear. I was half expecting her to pull a knife out of her boot and give it to me between the eyes. You know, she never married that pilot, what was his name?" Zarkon raised an eyebrow,

"Keith…his name was Keith." Lotor growled. "Do not pretend you forgot his name, old man. You are not that senile."

"He is in charge of the Exploratory Fleet now." His father leaned against the balcony and sighed. "That call I had to take…they know you are here."

"I have expected them to be meeting me. My men are not keeping communications silent. If their defenses have any merit, it was to be expected. We had already detected Alliance ships in the perimeter. I have ordered my men not to take any hostile actions." Lotor turned around so they were facing the same direction.

"Father, what did you tell them?" Lotor had a wry smile on his face.

"To pucker up and kiss my warty ass." Zarkon said with a laugh. "I have been dreaming of the day when I could tell them go to hell. Nothing says go for it like a giant space armada in your backyard." Zarkon frowned as he reached over and tugged at one of the braids. "Lotor, I can handle the clothes but the hair…that has got to go. Little girls braid their hair." Lotor frowned.

"Agreed, though my men will say I'm going Imperial on them.. I want you to know that I missed Korinoth." Lotor said softly as he gave one more glance over the horizon.

"And Korrinoth missed you. Will you be sleeping here tonight?" Lotor shook his head. "They will be coming soon. I should be with the fleet. They are a little unnerved. It is the first time most of my men have stepped outside the Western Territories."

"You really mean to do it. The Empire has not been united since Janis." Zarkon leaned back.

"Father, conquering the Universe is the easy part; it is conquering myself that has proved far more difficult." Lotor pointed to the star on the right. "But do not worry, I have it under control."

"Whenever a man says that, I find that he is lying to either me or himself." Zarkon looked at the black inky sky, concentrating on the right quadrant.

"All Drules lie, it is our nature" Lotor's voice trailed off. He was tired. It had been a long and emotional day. "But I will not let it interfere with my plans."

"But here you are…and there Arus, or Allura, is. You are no white knight. Just a word of advice, let Lord Vashru end that problem for you." Zarkon began to walk away.

"He still has Voltron to deal with. Some things never change." Lotor called back.

"Voltron has been sleeping. No one has seen the mighty defender in ten years, just the lions. It is rumored that it cannot be formed, but who knows? I am off to bed. Sleep well, my son." Lotor sighed. He was not going to sleep well tonight. He was already thinking about the image of Lord Vashru leaning over Allura. He could still see his fangs being barred as the man screamed in inconsolable pain as his guard dragged him off the command deck. Lotor would have defeated him save that the man's son stood in his way. He could still here the man screaming the ancient blood oath, knowing that he that he would fulfill it or die trying. A blood oath that took precedence over a war that he had been raging for seven years straight. It was now Lotor's job to keep the monster here, away from the Veraktus,

Allura should have never been a part of this, Even in the farthest reaches of the Universe, deep within the Western Territories, people told the story of the Prince of Korrinoth and the Empire he lost over the Arusian princess. He had to keep telling himself, Arus was not his concern.

*I am getting back to the Supremacy. I think I need to take it down and rewrite the whole thing. Anyway, though I intend to fill in the rest of the story. I felt I needed to jump start myself again so here's for those who wanted Lotor to come face to face with his demons again.


	2. The Wyverins

*Just a quick note. Thanks for all of you that noticed my return. I had some trouble loading the right document so if you seem to have read an incomplete chapter, you probably read my rough draft and might want to look over it again. Thanks.

The Wyverins

Lotor returned to his ship in a triumphant mood. After all, he was not dead. He walked briskly through the halls as men bowed to him and quickly stepped out of his way. He entered into his cabin and fell onto his bed and sighed. He was not surprised to see Savin quietly sitting at the small table that was off to the side. He chuckled as the Wyverin tried to keep his wings tucked in. He was wondering how long he had been waiting. These rooms were not designed for Wyverin and he must have been uncomfortable.

"You should have waited on the couch or my bed." Lotor gently chided.

"May I remind His Grace, that you get angry when Savin leaves a drool spot." Savin responded in his thick accent. Drule was not the easiest language for the Wyverin to speak, but over the centuries Savin had managed it quite fine. "You appear to be fatigued. Am I disturbing your rest period? I could return later."

"Savin, you would not be here unless something was tickling that oversized brain of yours. So, stop pretending to be concerned about my well being." Lotor yawned and rolled over to a small refrigerator unit. He took out a cold bottle of iced coffee and twisted off the top. He drank down the dark beverage quickly. The Wyverin gave a look that registered his distaste.

"Oh come on Savin, it is the greatest invention of the human race. In fact, I am shocked that the Wyverins did not invent such a glorious concoction. It is loaded with antioxidants. It also helps my headaches." Lotor tossed the empty bottle into the garbage receptacle.

"I have tried it. It tastes quite bitter. I do not understand the enjoyment you derive from it. Perhaps, if it had a sweetener added I could appreciate your devotion to the drink." Savin sighed.

"I predicted a 75.37 probability that you would survive your meeting with your father. I am pleased that my estimations were correct. Are you reconciled?" The alien blinked its huge, yellow eyes.

"One never reconciles with Zarkon, if you have achieve a truce one leaves satisfied. Did anything exciting happen while I was visiting?" Lotor said as he sat on the edge on the bed. "Please tell me that no one was eaten or changed into a robeast in my absence. It is always so much paperwork."

"We are not amused by your attempt at humor. But to answer your question, one of the lions was seen moving through a formation. We followed your orders and they did not attempt to fire upon us. They did send a message that Lotor of Korrinoth was to return to the Western Territories as per the Terran-Drule Accord, Section 18, Paragrah 3, Subsection 25. Failure to comply with this statue will lead to removal by force of said personage if necessary." Savin followed with three clicks to indicate his report was complete,

"Unbelievable, they put in a whole subsection devoted to me. Now, I feel special. Any good jurist knows that strange circumstances make for bad precedence. I demand an appeal..." Lotor sat there quite bemused and gave a look of mock seriousness to his pronouncement. Savin shook his head. He would never understand this Drule's odd sense of humor.

"We are in the wrong place. Lord Vashru will not come here until he has figured out a way to disable the lazon field. It is estimated that it will take three years, six months and fifteen days to complete the algorithms assuming his scientists have the same working knowledge of the lazon shield that we do." Lotor patiently waited for the three clicks. It was hard to believe he was descended from this race,

"If you are telling me he will attack Arus first, I am in total agreement. I did not need a Seeker to tell me that. So that is why you are here? Why do you always run me in circles? You are frustrated that I have ordered you far from the prey you seek." He watched the large head cock its head and nod.

"His Lord forgets, but Savin is second in command of this fleet. Our orders are to contain Lord Vashru. If you fail to comply, Savin will have you removed from command under Order Five of the Imperial Military Code. If our fleet stays on Korrinoth, we are not positioned to meet his fleet. It is estimated that he will appear in Arus's system in fifteen days and three cycles. Savin can give the exact coordinates to the commanders if the General so desires."

"If it pleases you, Savin. Anything else? If you would like I will pack my bags and go back home. I can explain to the Emperor that a Seeker thought I was unfit for command. He took this flesh for a small base. Hardly worth one click, let alone three. What part of you do you think he will take when you lose the Third Battalion. " Lotor continued to press as the Wyverin was not finished with his thoughts. They hated to be interrupted. It was considered the height of rudeness in their society, and an act of dominance by another. If it fazed Savin, Lotor could not tell. He was not particularly good at reading Wyverins unless they started to move erratically. They were drunk, drugged or about to lose it.

"Will you be seeing your father tomorrow?" Savin asked. He was always obsessed with meetings.

Yes, you will be coming along with Tamrack and Losh. For your own benefit, I would suggest you put up a perception field. Not everyone is particularly enamored as I am at the Wyverin's appearance." Lotor sighed. He personally did not like to ask them to do. He knew it cost them a lot of mental energy but it was the polite thing to do,

"Was the witch there?" Savin asked. His voice went up one pitch. Lotor was taken back by the question and the intensity in which it was asked.

"If you are referring to Haggar, I did not see her. I assume she was eavesdropping in the shadows. Savin, relax, she is no longer the Wyverin Prince's servant. She will cause you no harm." He noticed the alien was rocking back and forth on his lizard like feet,

"No, Savin is now the Wyverin Prince's servant." Savin gave something akin to a Wyverin smile, but the drool and fangs sometimes made the friendly gesture hard to stomach. Lotor still valued the Wyverin's abilities and experiences. He was the finest first officer and Seeker in the fleet, maybe the Western Territories. "It was his passive-aggressive nature that threw him for a loop. Sometimes, the Wyverin seemed intent on leading a Wyverin mutiny against him and his Drule officers. Lotor had images of hundreds of Wyverin snacking in mass on screaming Drules. During the Trade Wars, he had come across this scene more than once and demanded that Savin stop the practice among his men. Savin, to say the least, was not the least bit happy with that command decision and flaunted it when he could. On the other hand, he took some perverse pride in serving the descendant of the Wyverin Prince, It seems his father had been on his command staff when their home world was destroyed.

"And how many times do I have to keep telling you, I am a Drule, not a Wyverin"." Lotor said with a yawn.

"So you keep telling yourself." A weird cackle emitted out of the creature's mouth, Lotor was never quite sure if it was their imitation of a Drule laugh.

"Can you ask the guards to locate Lord Tamrack; he has turned his locator off again. I do not care if he is copulating with a dozen girls or drunk under a bar stool. We need to talk strategy." Lotor started to gently pull at the fasteners that kept is braids together.

"Does the General require Larana?" Lotor shook his head and took a scissor out from his draw, cutting straight across loosening all the bindings. His hair swung at his shoulders.

"I do not require help with my hair." He watched as the alien rolled his eyes and gave four clicks. Their conversation had been concluded. He watched with amazement as the fairly large creature managed to get through the door without touching the sills. Most people were horrified by the Wyverins, but if one looked carefully and they kept that horrid mouth closed, one could see that they were creatures of grace, He walked over to the mirror and began to unbraid his hair; it had been a long time since he had taken a scissor to it. His hand fell to the scar which his father had touched; He was no different than the Wyverin. He could be as graceful as a dancer when he wanted to be. And just like them, he now possessed a hideous countenance, He still remembered that Wyverin claw slice into his face, faster than you could ever believe. He should have known better, his father could move like that.

A hundred times he wondered if he should let a healer take away the scar, but he just as quickly changed his mind. It reminded him of his failures, both past and present. It also made him look more threatening. Scars had their advantages.

Lotor took a quick shower and threw on some lounge pants. He pulled up the nightly status reports and checked on the time. Eventually, a couple of Wyverins dragged in a very intoxicated Tamrack. He laughed; Savin could take everything so literally.

"Tam, get up." He picked up the large Drule and threw him on the couch.

"I take it things went well with your father or you would have been thrown in that bone pit of his." The man was slightly short of a slur.

"Pit of Skulls, and yes, he seemed rather nonplussed at my arrival." Lotor sat down on the floor,

"At least you have a good relationship with your father. Mine has not talked to me for twenty-seven years." Tamrack rolled off the couch.

"Hostile takeover attempts of Guild routes will do that." Lotor picked him up and put him back on the couch.

"I almost succeeded. To think I was sentenced to forty years hard labor for what amounts to a family squabble." Lotor pulled a blanket out of the closet, "From Savin to Tamrack, from pure mirthless efficiency to the most hedonistic, unreliable officer that ever served aboard a ship. Lotor wondered what he did to deserve such a crew. Though, when he was sober, the drunk before him was never less than brilliant. even drunk, he could be quite inspired.

"I would not call this hard labor; most would call this mandatory military service. And, may I point out, that most convicts do not have a villa on Myrnos. You and your father were seen gambling on Jeros last month. Your drunken escapade was all over the news net. The man adores you no matter how much you fuck up." Lotor smiled as he sat down next to his closest friend. "After me, you're the biggest liar I know."

"You want to talk and I want to sleep." The man groaned. "Wake me when it is time to kill something."

"What should I do about Arus? Savin thinks we should attack Vashru there." Tamrack looked up at him with bloodshot eyes,

"Do not take advice from a Seeker, they have little sense in these things. Best let Vashru attack Arus and let that robeast killer thing do a job on his fleet, maybe it will slice his command fleet in two and we can all go home, You can come to Myrnos with me. You need a vacation. Usually, I am up for a fight. But after the Trade War, I am just sick and tired of Wyverin warlords. Hell, the Wyverins are sick of them. Hence, the only reason they are willing to serve with a race that was no more than genetically modified livestock for them. In fact, not since the Empress Janis served my great-great –great-great grandfather for brunch, have we been so close. It was good for us in particular, that Janis got their jollies off on what other species would consider bestiality." Tamrack was on his anti-Wyverin roll.

"Oh, I thought that they were here because they won the Trade War," Lotor shrugged. "Do you think we should tell the Republic. Can you see the headlines. they still think tht the man who sits on the throne is a Drule. Fools, they are still blaming the Drules for not aiding them against the Terrans. I did not realize the Emperor kept such a tight control over the media."

"That ws because you were too busy killing off us poor defenseless Drules. You were just lucky to be on the winning side." Tamrack was grinning. Three years, and the threat of Lord Vashru, had done much to heal the wounds of the war. Who would have thought, when the Trade War started, that the enemies would have to join together over one renegade warlord. Vashru had tried to sell himself as the new Empress Janis. He had the military skill but he lacked the charisma and the pedigree. They were a highly ritualized race and had very strong beliefs about reincarnation along family lines. Their Emperor had to be descended from the Imperial line and Vashru, though a noble, did not fit the bill. The Wyverins, for the most part, did not buy the story that he was their new leader. Unfortunately, he still had a large fleet and 8,000 devoted followers to his cause. Eight thousand Wyverins on the warpath, occupying the most technologically advanced battle fleet ever assembled, was a terrifying prospect to both sides. The Drules surrendered on the condition that they would be treated as full citizens, and the Wyverin commanders took a blood oath to stop the attacks on the civilians and trade routes. The Westerners, for the most part, did not care who ruled them just as long as the Guild could operate. War was only good business for a few of them. Within months a combined fleet was formed and somehow Lotor ended up in charge of it all. Again and again, he had fought Lord Vashru to a standstill until the day they met up in an asteroid belt. The rest was history. An epic battle, a boarding of the command ship, and a dead son led them all back to the Denubian Galaxy. The Trade War, hijacked by Lord Vashru, was over. Instead, Lord Vashru had declared war on Lotor instead. The Emperor did not care where Lord Vashru took his private war , and had even discussed handing over Lotor if Vashru returned the Fleet, but he refused. The Emperor did not care that Lord Vashru went to create havoc in the Denubian Galaxy, he just did not want him back in the Western Territories. Who else, but the man he had marked, would be more inspired to keep his this threat contained. So, now Lotor had a fleet comprised of both Wyverins and Drules, races that had been in a vicious war for seven years, whose sole purpose was to remove the threat or die trying. Lotor expected both races to be particularly hostile to each other, but most of the troublemakers had either been executed or eaten since their departure. "Now if Lord Vashru would just give back his battalion, then we can all be friends.."

"What happens if Voltron is out of commission, What if all they have is the lions?" Tamrack was sitting up. "You mean that strange ship that was warning us off today?"

"Yes, there are five of them. What would Lord Vashru do?" Tamrack shook his head. "Lotor, a first year strategy student could answer that. He would distract them of course, and destroy the planet. He would lose a minimal part of his fleet if my assessment of Arusian defense systems is up to date.

"It is. Luckily, there is always a human to bribe." Tamrack got up and helped himself to the small refrigerator. He drank down an energy drink of some sort.

"Great, now I have you awake and drunk. It is going to be a long night." Lotor sighed.

"I did not tell the lizard men to drag me over to your place. I was about to score Lt. Darasa for the evening. If anyone should be annoyed, it should be me. If you have not noticed, most of the women on this ship are Wyverin. Not exactly my type, even with a projection field going you still cannot get past it." Tamrack threw himself back on the couch.

"if you feel guilty, you can warn the Arusians. Tell them the truth, the meanest fuck in the Universe is coming because a warlord killed off his son millions of light years away. Problem solved. As for us, I think we take him down at the Medusa Cascade. His shields are not fitted for that type of interference." Tamrack was now awake doodling fluffy waterfalls on a piece of paper.

"Neither are ours." Lotor added with some annoyance.

"Details, you are always caught up in the details. You have a fleet full of Wyverins and you are worried about not having a refractor field set up. By Batak himself I swear, give me a real problem to solve,"

"That is if he does not think of it first. You forget, he is similarly situated except he has twice the number of Wyverins that we do." He was not quite sure but Tamrack was certain that Lotor was sulking.

"This is not like you. What is wrong? It is just another day at the office. We meet him, we kick some Wyverin ass, and then we go home. Is this about your father? I told you not to go there. You always get so depressed whenever you talk about that man. " Tamrack's voice was soothing. Lotor wished he possessed the man's ability to reduce everything to a short, concise list that usually ended with getting drunk and chasing women.

"I am still in love with the Arusian." Lotor crashed into the chair.

"Now, that is a real problem. So you want me to figure out how to save your fabled princess, defeat Lord Vashru, and keep sober at the same time. That is a tall order, my friend. " Tamrack picked up the piece of paper. He was now drawing hearts.

"Your sobriety is negotiable." Lotor answered back a stiffness had entered his voice telling Tamrack that he meant business.

"Thank the Gods, because I think I am going to have to break out the good stuff if we are going to come up with a workable plan." Tamrack pulled himself to his full height. He stood a head taller than Lotor, Tamrack hated braids, and his lush white hair tumbled across his shoulders. Lotor quickly compared it to his ragged mess. He looked at his friend's flawless skin and cringed. Maybe it was time to see Hagar about that scar after all. He, for once, wanted to look good again if he had to see Allura.

Lotor turned to his friend. "I am going to sleep now. If you are going to vomit, try not to get it on the carpets. In case you forgot, the bathroom is over here, my closet is this door. I do not want a repeat performance of last week.

Lotor was about to turn off the light, when he heard someone ringing his doorbell. Finally, he released the lock knowing it would be Savin who felt like he had to deliver everything in person.

"Savin, unless the Universe is about to implode, this had better be worth my attention," Lotor did not even let him in the door.

"Your father called to inform you that envoys from both the Republic and the Alliance are meeting with him on Korrinoth tomorrow to discuss your presence in the Denubian Galaxy." Lotor shrugged. It was only expected. Lotor was waiting for the clicks so he could say his hopefully last good night to his zealous Commander.

"Your father told me to tell you that the Queen of the Arusians will be heading the delegation from the Alliance. He thought you would be interested. He would like to invite you." He heard the three clicks.

"I am not ready for this." Lotor closed his eyes. It would be another restless night.


	3. The Delegation

The Delegation

"Stick your finger down your throat, that usually helps." Lotor gave a soft kick to his sick friend as he dressed quickly. He wanted to get there before anyone else. He did not need Tam for a couple of hours, which was good, because he was in the throes of a gut wrenching hangover.

"I'll be fine. I just need some water and a pain killer." Lotor laughed as he heard his friend wretch over the bathroom toilet again. The distraction was appreciated as he was a jumble of nerves. He checked himself in the mirror one more time, and as best as he could, practiced his poker face. He did not want to let on to anyone, not his father or the delegation, just how nervous he was at Allura's presence. Deep down, he was hoping that he would see her and not care what happened to Arus or her. He was a warlord trained to put his feelings aside in theses circumstances. He tried to think of his Emperor, willing to sacrifice his beloved servant and most fearless warrior, in order to stop the madness of Lord Vashru. The man did not even give a hint of hesitation when the offer was made. For three months, Lotor sat in a cell while the negotiations went back and forth. It seems killing Lotor would not be enough, Lord Vashru wanted the blood oath fulfilled. Lucky for Lotor, Lord Vashru refused to return the fleet.

The Emperor released Lotor as if nothing had happened between them, but in reality, everything had changed. Lotor was not one to let his life be dictated so capriciously. He had enough of that on Korrinoth. He smiled and pretended that everything was fine. He even commended the Emperor on his desire to stop the war and understood how difficult the decision to sacrifice him was. He was not expecting it but for some reason the Emperor gave him back his fleet and ordered the destruction of Lord Vashru. That, Lotor thought, was his first mistake. Lotor had ever intention of following his Emperor's command, and after that task was completed, he was going to overthrow the Emperor for offering him up. Letting Lotor of Korrinoth live was the Emperor's second mistake. The rumor had spead that the Wyverin Prince's blood coursed through Lotor's veins, making him the heir apparent to the Wyverin throne, not its current occupant. Now, all he had to do was convince the Wyverins that the tale was true and he was worthy of the mantle. Defeating Lord Vashru, their mpst powerful warlord, would remove any doubt that he was the rightful heir.

The shuttle flew through the small corridor that was opened in the lazon field. Lotor knew that Korrinoth was only allowed to mine just enough lazon for the needs of the Korrinoth citizenry. Korrinoth was not allowed to export any lazon . Zarkon, was obviously pouring most of it into this dense field. Lotor knew that the force field was literally impenetrable unless someone took it down from the inside. He could just imagine the protests from both the Alliance and the Republic when this shield went up. He could imagine Barak holding up the treaty and pointing out that the lazon had been indeed used for the good of the Korrinite people, with their military dismantled into nothing more than a police force. The lazon field was only a defensive measure, and as such, could not be interfered with.

Lotor was too nervous the first time he approached Korrinoth to really focus on the landscape. This time, he looked at the shuttle's windows, and instead of seeing her glowing cities he saw darkness. Being that Korrinoth was a world shrouded in clouds, even at the height of the daytime sun, it was usually aglow in artificial light. The artificial light had always been there, like a soft haze. It was used to grow the plants in this mostly sunless world. It was a by product of the factory cities that ran day and night. It had been still there when he was dragged off for trial on Arus. He could not help wonder when did the lights go out?

It was obvious that both the Alliance and the Republic had decided to punish Korrinoth for the sins of the royal house. He wondered how many of his father's subjects felt anything but resentment to the king still perched high above his throne. He was certain that the number were but a handful. If he had been a once proud warlord he too would seek death rather than be master over this wretched world. It had once been a jewel of the Drule Empire, now it looked like a third world mining outpost.

He disembarked from his shuttle. Zarkon was standing in the distance, next to him was Barak. He was certain that they both were going to dictate how this meeting was going down. He would listen and then make his own decision as to a course of action. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed at what he saw, so much that not one thought of the Arus situation had even entered his thoughts. He took great, rapid strides in order to quickly close the distance between the two men. He bowed deeply to his father, barely hiding his clenched fists. The door to the conference room barely closed when, in seconds, Barak felt a large hand wrapped around his throat and his body pinned to the wall. Barak tried to remain calm, it was not the first time a warlord had him so situated.

"Barak, who negotiated this treaty?" Lotor's eyes had been drawn to a sliver. Anger flashed in what little could be seen.

"Put him down Lotor. There was never any negotiation, Korrinoth offered a total surrender." He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. The man spoke softly. "I see that temper of yours still needs working on. The entire document was just a list of capitulations. We had no choice at the time. Either surrender or fight to the last man, woman and child. As much as that would have made an inspirational story handed down through the ages, I preferred my population to live on to fight another day. It seems you took the same approach in the Western Territories. Korrinoth was destroyed once before and rose from the ashes, it will again. Our people are strong,"

"Who was behind this? Who humbled our people? Was it Hazar?" Lotor hissed.

"No, it was Coran under the direction of Princess Allura. She wanted to make sure that our people would never, in her words, threaten the people of Arus again. She brought us back to the First Industrial Age. I told you she had changed." Zarkon motioned for Lotor to sit down. "Every space port, every rail line, every transport was ripped apart piece by piece in order to impede our rebuilding. And then, to add insult to injury, they allowed every Korronite that wanted to leave passage to another Drule world or colony for resettlement, even though most of them were already stretched to the limits. Millions left." Zarkon walked over to the window. "Yet, some stayed for various reasons. Some of them still believe that their prayers will be answered. The pray constantly for the Sword of Batak to deliver them from their enemies. Others refuse to abandon Korrinoth. There are those that still understand what it is to be a son or daughter of Korrinoth. They compare themselves to the survivors of the Great Devastation. They believe that the Dark Lords will rise and bring them, like their ancestors, back to greatness. I am living on a world of religious fanatics."

"I do not believe that Allura would let the children of Korrinoth suffer so. It is not in her nature." Lotor shook his head in disbelief.

"Really, then look around." Zarkon grabbed Lotor's arm and dragged him to the window to look upon the devastated capitol of Sarrinoth. "Son, I have lived a long life. It is easy to let people suffer when you do not have to look at it every day. I ran an Empire on that principle." Zarkon seemed to want to add something more, but paused.

"Not Allura, she is not you." Lotor slammed his hand on the table.

"Nor is she the Allura your remember either. The weight of leadership hangs heavy on a soul. I do not blame her. She removed a threat from her people. I would have done the same. Still, it does not make my anger any less for what she has done, but I cannot say I blame her. I destroyed Arus's infrastructure, I stole her people, and I robbed her royal highness of her family. In many ways, the Arusian Queen did the same to Korrinoth. For years I assumed you were dead, partly by my own hand, and I grieved. My suffering, in many ways, was as deep as hers. More so, since I am old and she still had a life to build. I only had to look forward to death. As far as I am concerned, her crime against me is no worse than the one I committed against Arus. "

"We brought it on ourselves." Lotor answered stiffly.

"So, you take her side in all of this. Do you not hear the blood of your brothers' cry from the ground?" Zarkon glared at him. Lotor return his look with a guttural growl that came from deep inside.

"Father, it has gone beyond that. I hear everyone now. You have no idea what the Trade War was like. I cannot even describe what I have seen. Armies of robeasts tearing up populated worlds as easy as a knife cuts through butter. I would have to battle through fleets of Guild ships in order to break blockades, only to find whole planets starved to death, and then, when I thought it was all over, when I thought I could lay my head down, Lord Vashru appears like a devil in the dark destroying everything in his path, Drule or Wyverin. I finally began to understand Father. I knew that this cycle has to stop. There must be peace." Lotor turned around and sighed.

"So, you are no longer a warlord. My son is now a diplomat." Zarkon sighed and moved over to the bar. He poured himself a long drink.

"Just the opposite, the only way to achieve peace is by bringing all the sentient races under one rule. Of course, some will not come willingly, and unfortunately military force will be necessary. Father, every Empire is birthed in blood." Lotor smiled at the old man.

"The Wyverin think I am the Sword of Batak and I shall not dissuade them."

"I do not know what to say. This is madness. You cannot take on the whole Universe by yourself. It always ends in failure." Zarkon roared.

"And what you say, Barak. Shall you also call me mad?" Lotor's eyes were ablaze

"Like my father before me, and his father before him, I still serve the throne of Korrinoth." Barak looked to the ground. He had not spoken to the Prince since his incarceration.

There was a knock on the door. The rest of Lotor's delegation had arrived. Lotor smiled warmly as he motioned them to enter.

Father, I would like you to meet my Chief of Operations, Savin. The Wyverin, now cloaked in a perception field, bowed. He appeared to be a rather non-descript Westerner of average height and mousy brown hair. Lotor then motioned to a very large man, obviously the Westerner's version of a warlord. "This is Commander Losh, my logistics officer. And finally, last but not least, Lord Kamrack of the Fifth House. " A tall, lithe Westerner stepped out from behind the others. Zarkon immediately noticed the piercing black eyes that seemed to take everything in. Though the man gave off a jovial vibe, Zarkon took a step back as he reached out his hand.

"I have never met a Guild Master that served in the military before. One would think it is a waste of your talents." Zarkon's eyes fixated on Kamrack.

"Your Majesty, it is unusual, but not unheard of." Lotor watched Kamrack step back when he saw that Zarkon would not take his hand. Zarkon, Lotor sensed, did not trust his companion,

A Korrinoth officer came into the room. Your Majesties, the Alliance Delegation has arrived. The Republic delegation will be here shortly." Zarkon sighed. We might as well invite them in."

"My Lord, shall I order refreshments." The Drule officer looked around the sparse room.

"No. This will not take long. I did not call this meeting, they did." The Drule officer hurried outside and within ten minutes a contingent of ten Alliance representatives were led into the room. Their leader was obviously the Queen of Arus. Lotor held his breath as she entered. She as no longer a girl, but a woman with an air of confidence about her as she moved in front of the others.. Instead of her pink frocks, she was dressed in a solemn blue gown that only made her eyes pop out more. She also locked eyes with him, for a moment, he saw her eyes go to the scar on his face and then back up again as if looking at it was rude.

"Queen Allura, we meet again. Please, may I offer you and your entourage a place to sit." Zarkon bowed as his hand waved them all to the table.

"Zarkon, we are not here to play games. You know why I am here." Allura's eyes looked Lotor up and down. "He, and his fleet, needs to go on their merry way. Both the Alliance and the Republic find his presence to be disruptive to the Peace Accord that has been so beneficial to all of our people." Allura made no move to sit. Zarkon was about to answer until Lotor jumped in.

"Queen Allura, excuse me, but I am ten years out of the loop. May I ask how the Accord has been beneficial to the Korrinoth people? Allura purposely ignored the question. She as about to try to reengage Zarkon but Lotor persisted, "I look out this window and all I see is severe poverty. I am told that you were the engineer of the situation below." Lotor's eyes were ice as he tried to stare Allura down.

"Your concern for your people's welfare is touching. I wish you had shown the same awareness when you were killing mine off." Allura's eyes widened as she returned his accusation.

"I am just disappointed. I expected better out of you." Lotor turned away. "I will go when the threat to my people is gone. Lord Vashru is coming."

"So we have heard that he is going to attack Korrinoth for some unknown crime you have committed in the Western Territories. Again, your actions bring destruction." Allura sneered. "Both the Alliance and the Republic have offered to protect your planet, if necessary."

"And now you judge me against Lord Vashru. Perhaps, the Alliance can get together with the Republic and throw him a parade when he enters your galaxy. I am sure he will appreciate your support." Lotor shook his head.

"The Alliance and the Republic are always willing to open up our arms in friendship to new people. Allura walked over to Lotor and looked him directly in the eye. "How many people will have to bury their fathers, mothers, sons and daughters before you stop, Lotor."

"I am done. And yes, his blood oath is against Korrinoth." Lotor stepped forward. "Coran, are you skulking back there?" A much older, more grayed hair man stepped out. He cleared his throat, and stepped forward, leaning heavily against a cane.

"Yes, Lotor, I am here." Lotor bowed. "Perhaps, when your Queen has a moment and stops pontificating, you may explain that Korrinoth, in Wyverin, has another meaning. Well, if you all will excuse me, I am finished with this meeting. I have my sworn duty to perform." Lotor stormed out of the room.

The room became quiet. For a moment, the delegation looked at each other and small gestures of body language made it apparent that there was nothing more to discuss. Allura walked up to Zarkon, and without flinching, demanded that Lotor immediately withdraw his fleet once more. Zarkon proceeded to tell her to go to hell and soon loud arguing in the room, with Zarkon's voice booming over the others, filled the air.

Finally, another voice joined the fray after a heavy book was slammed on the table. The room looked up and stared at Lord Tamrack, who seemed frustrated at the situation. He calmly walked over to Queen Allura and bowed deeply. His dark eyes, intent and curious, looked straight into her blue ones. She felt herself briefly looking away, almost unnerved at their intensity.

"My Lady, excuse my brutish way of getting your attention. Perhaps, we can talk alone? I think it would be to our mutual benefit." Allura looked back at the delegation and then back at the Drule. His skin was a paler shade of blue than Lotor's. He still had those elfin ears and the shock of shining hair. There was no doubt in her mind that they were a part of the same species, but there were differences. Instead of those terrifying yellow eyes, his were warm, and quite human looking. And then he smiled as she could not help herself but smiled back. Unlike the Drules that haunted her nightmares, there were no fangs, just beautiful straight teeth. He was perhaps the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her heart started to beat faster and she felt a tingle of excitement rise within her. Finally, she heard a throat being cleared.

"Forgive me, I was staring. I have never met a Westerner before." Allura gave a slight bow.

"Well, Queen Allura, I never met a fairytale before." Allura blushed at the perceived compliment. "We really need to talk without all these emotions involved. My Lord Zarkon, is there a place we can speak privately?"

"My study is across the hall." Zarkon answered and gave Tamrack a confused look.

"Your Majesty, I must protest." Coran called out but she silenced him. Together they walked out of the room as a guard opened the door to Zarkon's study. Tamrack motioned Allura to take a seat.

"This room is probably bugged." Allura started as she looked around.

"It does not matter. I mostly wanted to meet the problem I have been vexed with. Of course, I can always hope that General Lotor is so disgusted at the state your Alliance and the Republic have allowed Korrinoth to sink to, that Arus, and her Highness, will be off my plate."

"Problem, how am I your problem? Has Lotor launched another plan to kidnap me and make me his bride?" Tamrack chuckled at the suggestion. "Has Lotor tried that? How juvenile, but then I did not know him then. You are very attractive, but he has done much better. Well, I guess his profession of love does not account for taste."

"Did you bring me in here to insult me?" Allura stood up to leave. "Only a few minutes ago you compared me to a fairytale. So quickly do your charming words leave when you have me alone. It was quite the effective ploy. I see why Lotor values you."

"I brought you in here to talk candidly, but you seem to want me to woo you. Trust me, it is the farthest thing from my mind. You are a very dangerous distraction to the General. I just wanted to see what Lotor is willing to risk 10,000 lives for. Each of them volunteered for this. They left their homes and their families behind to end this scourge. It would go easier if I did not have to deal with Arus."

"And what, pray tell, is this Arusian problem? My war with Korrinoth is over." Allura had a sullen look on her face. She felt like a fool to be taken in by a stranger's charm.

"Maybe, but Lord Vashru's war with Korrinoth has just begun. Simply put, Lotor is concerned that Voltron, your mighty defender, is having technical difficulties. Please tell me that his fear is misplaced and that your robot is up and running. Then, we may happily end this interview." The man slid into the chair across from Allura and crossed his arms.

"When Lotor and his fleet come to Arus, Voltron will be waiting for him." Allura angrily stood up.

"Lotor has no desire to come to Arus. He may be angry at the state of Doom, but he will get over that. He is just little raw. In fact, he probably respects you a tad bit more for taking a stand against Zarkon." The man paused for a moment, and considered his next words. "He is more concerned about the blood oath Lord Vashru has sworn against Korrinoth and all that entails." Tamrack stopped and rubbed his temples. "Forgive me, I have a hangover and all that yelling in there was giving me a headache."

"What did he mean about Korrinoth. He implied we did not understand what it meant?" Allura clasped her hands together as she spoke. A look of determination came across her face.

"Well, since it was uttered as a blood oath Lord Vashru used Lotor's proper title. A Wyverins are creatures of ritual. They refer to a member of a ruling family by their estate, or in Lotor's case, an entire planet. Lotor would, for example be called Korrinoth. You would be called Arus. The curse was not against Korrinoth but against Lotor. He means to destroy everything Lotor has ever cared about. And you my dear, have become a bit of a legend. Fairytales are told about the Korronite Prince and his obsession of an Arusian Princess. Lord Vashru is coming to kill you, and probably will destroy Arus in the process." Lord Tamrack delivered the news as if he were giving a newscast. "So, again I ask, is Voltron operational?"

"I am leaving this meeting." Allura got up though he could see that she was shaken. A firm hand grabbed her arm.

"It is estimated that Lord Vashru's forces will arrive in two weeks time. I need to figure out the best plan of action to take and any information you could provide would be most helpful. Now if your robot is under the weather, I need to figure out how to keep you, and that little planet of yours, intact from a warlord that makes Zarkon look like a saint. This is not some trick. It would be easier if you said yes, and I believed you. Then I can walk out of her with a clear conscious that I served my General well. So, I ask of you, one more time, is Voltron operational?" Tamrack tightened his grip for emphasis.

"You are hurting me." Allura said as tears formed in her eyes. "Lord Tamrack tell Lotor he better keep his fleet far away from Arus or you will all find out just how operational Voltron is." Tamarack yawned and shook his head.

"This grows tiresome. It would be my pleasure if it were the truth, unfortunately, you are a bad liar. Luckily, I am an excellent one when I choose to be. Do not worry, Lotor's fleet will be steering clear of both you and Arus. I will not have everything we worked for be ruined over a woman." She could here the disgust in his voice as he let her go.

Outside, in the hallway, there was more noise and the sound of men fighting. Lotor and Hazar were in an all out no holes barred fight, and Allura was horrified that none of the Drules, on either side, were doing anything to stop it. In fact, they seemed to be encouraging the two warlords to rip each other apart. Finally, Lotor had Hazar on the ground.

"You son of a bitch, we should have killed you when we had the chance." Hazar spat the words out. "He's here. He destroyed the colony of Herok. Five thousand Drules died today Lotor. The quadrant commander sent out the advance patrol to see what we were up against. We spotted your fucking Wyverin warlord with a full battalion in tow. You brought him here. What are you going to do about it?" Lotor got up and reached his hand down to Hazar. He helped hoist the Drule up and the group of men backed off.

"I am going to kill him. And when this is all over, Your Excellency, I may come looking for you." Allura was watching this scene trying to understand what the men were saying. Coran, far more fluent in Drule's face had turned white.. Lotor looked at Allura and shook his head. She was not worth it. None of them were.

"Savin, Losh, Tam..we have work to do." Lotor's men fell behind him and they walked toward the hanger bay.

"Lotor, come back." Hazar yelled after him. "We need to talk. We can work this out."

"Let it be. He has had a rough day. Even I know when to back off." Hazar turned to see Zarkon standing in the door. He motioned the prime minister to join him. He was a little surprised to see Allura trailing behind. The conference was one thing, but this was awkward. He went to the cabinet and took out a bottle of Tyrusian wine and three glasses. Zarkon smiled as he handed one to Hazar. "Your men did not get all of it." He handed over the next glass to Allura. She turned it down and they both frowned at her.

Zarkon turned his attentions back to Hazar. "Thank you for letting him take a few good shots at you. I am sure it was cathartic for him."

"Who says I let him. He has developed a good right hook." At that both of the men started to laugh. Allura just watched quietly, she was still learning the rules of Drule culture.

"Unlike the Alliance, it does not sound like the Republic wants him to leave." Zarkon sat down in a large chair.

"Blood oath or not, something tells me that Lord Vashru has found a new hunting ground, and I have no idea how to fight Wyverins. Do you? The topic was not covered in the Academy." Hazar sighed.

"My grandfather gave me one piece of advice concerning them. When you see them, run...run as fast as you can. Well, at least the Princess does not have to be concerned, she has Voltron. And as far as I know the cult of Sarga is long gone." Zarkon tipped his glass to her.

"Since we lack killer robots I think we need to scrounge up some robeasts. And I need to talk to Lotor.. Rumor is that he has a knack for killing them, along with his friend Tamrack. We also need that fleet of his, it is far more advanced than anything we have. I assure you, Lord Vashru is carrying similar firepower." "Hazar looked thoughtfully. "You do realize that Tamrack is Master Yonni's son."

Zarkon rolled his eyes. "This gets better by the minute. Well, when you start seeing jump gates surrounding my planet's perimeter do not blame me." Zarkon stopped and poured the last of the bottle into Hazar's glass. "Lotor will not cooperate unless you lift the sanctions."

"Agreed." Hazar answered quickly, Allura did not even have a moment to protest. "Lotor will be granted a full pardon and all of his rights as a Drule citizen restored."

"Korrinoth needs its funds released, the return of its colonies, and no more talk of war reparations." Zarkon's voice was dripping with victory.

Hazar paused, thought for a moment and nodded in agreement. "I will need the Council to agree to that, but am certain they can be persuaded. We may need you to restore Korrinoth's military."

"Hazar stop. I do not understand." Allura cried out. In two minutes, Hazar had unravelled everything that took her a decade to build.

"Allura, the Wyverins are back. I did not come here to ask Lotor to leave but to announce the dissolution of the treaty agreement between the Republic and the Alliance. I am truly sorry to say but he Republic does not have the resources to protect the humans in our territories and we suggest that the Alliance evacuates them as soon as possible." Hazar looked truly pained as he faced Allura. "Unfortunately, Arus has always been an isolated part of the Alliance. I truly wish the best for your people." And then Hazar turned to Zarkon. He was speaking in rapid-fire Drule. Zarkon called over a guard and issued an order. A guard then turned to face Allura and brought her to the door and into the hallway where her delegation was anxiously waiting.

"It is over Coran. I think we are being dismissed." Allura looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"By Zarkon, well that was to be expected." Coran walked over and gave her a gentle pat. "You did well with him in there. Your father would be proud."

"No, by the Republic. We are all alone in the dark. It is time to go home." Allura slowly walked to the hanger bay. It was going to be a long two weeks.


	4. Three Weeks

Three Weeks

It had been three weeks since Lotor had met with the Alliance delegation. Tamrack counted the days, and Savin readied the crew, sure Lotor would move the fleet around Arusian airspace, but Lotor did not budge. He had been confident that a certain piece of weaponry was there to defend Arus. He was slightly disconcerted. Reports came in that he Arusian forces had ramped up their military patrols and their space fleet was at the ready. The lions were seen maneuvering but there were no reports of Voltron. He pushed aside his concerns. He knew the mega droid expended a lot of energy and maybe they wanted it on full charge is Lord Vashru's fleet appeared. Tamrack had interviewed Allura and even if she was lying he would have seen right through it. He had assured Lotor again and again that Voltron was functioning. .

The Seeker had been wrong. Tamrack seemed even more relieved than Lotor when Savin's predictions about Lord Vashru's appearance in Arusian space proved faulty. Of course, it did not mean that Vashru was not coming; it just meant that they had more time to prepare a strategy to defeat him. On the other hand, so did his enemy. Vashru could be setting up a base of operations and what was supposed to be a short operation could go on for months, even years.

Savin, on the other hand, was a wreck. He ha miscalculated. He spent days moving around the war room, staring at star maps, and driving poor Losh insane asking him every bit of minutia about fleet supply. Logistically, Lord Vashru's fleet could last months without resurfacing, but if his fleet was going to stay at full strength he would need a base of operations soon. Tamrack was infuriated with the Wyverin who was ignoring his requests. Savin had become preoccupied trying to determine where Vashru would strike next and was barely communicating with any of the crew. The Wyverin had spent the last week calculating the most likely locations for Lord Vashru to establish a permanent base instead of focusing on the more immediate problem of where and how they were going to halt his forces. Again, Arus was on the short list and a message was sent to that effect. In the end, it was a small Alliance mining outpost called Cabrisi which was close to Pollux. Savin had been wrong again, and this time he was being insufferable.

Day after day, it was the same routine that had Lotor's command staff and him on edge. They needed to find the enemy, come up with a plan of attack, and make sure every one showed up. Looking back at the last seven years of his life, Lotor had gone from being a prince to a professional mercenary. Although, considering if was for the Emperor, the pay was much better and until a few months ago Lotor had been very satisfied with his position. .

The years had changed him. Somewhere he had lost his rebellious, carefree spirit. He had become boring and except on the battlefield, too predictable. Tamrack was right, he needed a vacation. He was tired of living vicariously through Tam's exploits. Even when he tried to share a few stories of his less than righteous past, except for those involving violence or killing, he was met be disbelief. His men, behind his back, had taken to calling him the "Old Man" because he was strict and conservative. It would be good, for just a day, to be Lotor, the bad boy Prince of Doom. He was sure that after everything that had happened with Hazar, his father would have reinstated his position, but here was nothing but silence when it was briefly mentioned. Instead, in a gesture that bordered on touching, he returned his swords.

"We have him chase a decoy into the Rarvon Nebula and then draw him into the Rift of Perisis. We can then open up a Bostim wormhole, flipping the polarity of the fields. While they are trying to figure out what happened, we then hit them with a dampening field knocking out their hull generators and then force him to back the fleet into a minefield net." Tamrack leaned over the charts. He was pleased with the complexity of his plan.

"Savin, what do you think?" The winged demon circled the large board. Its long nailed fingers swiftly moved across the screen at a blinding pace. Then, a flurry of barely audile clicks started, as the creature was doing his mental calculations. Savin begin his rocking back and forth as he considered all the possibilities,

"Savin gives this operation a 68.9% chance of success. The fields will only neutralize the weapons systems. The Imperial Forces will still be required to board 23% of Lord Vashru's ships. Projected causality rate of the boarding parties will be 67% Drules, 5% Wyverins." Three loud clicks followed.

"Savin, just once could it be the other way around." Tamrack ran his hands through his hair.

"Savin cannot change the fact that Drules are weak and stupid." Savin gave a birdlike chirp that was akin to what a Drule would call a laugh.

"Those numbers are unacceptable, not to mention I do not need the risk of a singularity getting out of control and sucking in my own fleet to parts unknown. Opening up wormholes may be an everyday event for a Guild Master, but this is a military fleet and not automated cargo ships. Tam, can you please come up with something a little less dangerous. I am going back to my cabin to take a rest period. Maybe some sleep will help." Lotor heard Tamrack groan.

"Wait, you are going to leave me alone with him?" Tamrack protested.

"Do not worry, Tamrack of the Fifth House. Savin has already had his required protein for the day." Three clicks and a long whistle followed.

"Oh, lighten up. He is actually trying to make a joke we can all understand. At least I think he is." Lotor threw a wink to Savin who started to click excitedly. Tamarack threw Lotor an evil glare. "I will be back when the shift changes. Behave yourselves." Lotor hurried down the hall. They were getting nowhere fast. They had worked through several scenarios and either Lord Vashru won, which would have been disastrous, or Lotor lost half the fleet. Savin and Tam had been at each other's throats all day. On top of that, he was supposed to meet with Zarkon and Hazar tomorrow evening . A Guild delegation was coming to make some sort of peace gesture to the Republic. It seems the cold war in the Border Territory might be ending soon, It was an on and off thing that had lasted for five hundred years.. Lotor was tired and he had a headache. He was sure that Hazar was going to hound him for the details of his master plan to take down Lord Vashru. So far, he had nothing.

He should have stayed longer the last time Hazar had come to Korrinoth. He just could not stomach being in the room another minute with her. He would have loved to seen the look on Allura's face when Arus and the Alliance had taken a backseat to Korrinoth. In the end, even Hazar could compromise his morals if it meant some security for their people. The Alliance, according to Hazar, was not registering the threat of the Wyverins. And why should they, thought Lotor, most of their worlds were far away from the Denubian Galaxy. Humans had, going by galactic time, been recent inhabitants of the Denubian Galaxy. By the time they had arrived, the Wyverin Empire was already crumbling around he edges. Even during the thousand years of overlap, the Wyverins had shown little interest in their small populations that had no real value for them.

For the most part, it was the Drules that had taken the brunt of the attacks, and eventually pushed them out after eons of being under their rule. Had the Wyverins not been having an internal crisis, the Drules would have still been slaves to this race. There was no doubt about it; the Wyverins were stronger, faster and smarter than everyone else. They were insatiable creatures, ancient as time itself. Even though they had been pushed back, and to some extent neutralized for centuries, they were still feared by ever man, woman and child in the Drule territories. In there literature they were portrayed as creatures not of this reality but demons from another plane banished by the gods themselves. Lotor, of course, did not believe this. He had killed enough of them to put that belief to rest.

As he made it back to his quarters, he felt his locator vibrate again. His communications officer had texted that Queen Allura of Arus had tried to contact him again. Almost two weeks had passed since they had met and still his heart was raging in fury at what he had seen. He would not have cared a wit if Lord Vashru had raped Arus to the ground, and then, for jollies, do it again such was his anger. Nor did his feelings improve when he talked with Zarkon, and then later with Barak about the dire straits that Korrinoth was in. The upper and middle classes were the first to leave. Everything from hospitals, schools, factories, and here vast mines were all in a state of collapse. Korrinoth's vast reserves had been kept in escrow while plaintiffs filed suit after suit against the battered world. It can to no one's surprise that Arus had the most claims against his world.

Lotor took a shower and let the warm water run down his body. What could she possible want to say to him? Lotor growled softly as he closed his eyes and her image appeared to him. Tamrack had taken an instant dislike to the woman and had spent the week barraging her. Yet, it was Savin, in his remarkably efficient way that had driven in the knife. As usual, he wrote a comprehensive report about the interactions he had witnessed during the meeting on Korrinoth. He went into great detail about Allura's reaction to Tamrack. He described the prolonged gaze, the increased heartbeat, the inviting smile and the blush of her cheeks all, as the Wyverin said, "indicating a willingness to mate" in the human species. Lotor was a little perturbed that the Wyverin went down this route. Lotor would have usually been amused as he never knew what bizarre monologue would be in a Wyverin report, they all had a tendency to digress if a subject interested them, but this was all too much. Savin then added the final blow. He recorded the interaction with Lotor as being "hostile" in nature. Lotor thought that was an understatement.

Lotor touched the counsel, and after a brief conversation with his communication officer, was patched into the Castle of Lions. He was still pulling on a shirt when she appeared on the screen. She looked exhausted. Dark circles were under her eyes. Her hair, though still an enticing shade of gold, was a mess. She must have been in bed when he called. He smiled. If she had looked her usual ravishing self, he feared he would start fantasizing about her. This, on the other hand, bordered on wonderful.

"You look as tired as I do" He spoke to her in flawless Arusian.

"You still remember. I never really mastered Drule." Allura spoke softly.

"It is a difficult language and you were a terrible student." Lotor caught himself. He did not want to let down his guard.

"Have you seen the news feeds today?" Her voice was shaking and he thought he saw tears brining in her eyes. "Lotor, I'm scared."

"If you are referring to Cabrisi, I am aware of its occupation. Actually it was the best news of the week, it has bought us time. We were anticipating that he would need a base of operations and assumed he would attempt to conquer Arus. The bad news is that he had a steady supply of lazon. He is setting up for the long haul, just like Hazar surmised. It would be nice to think that this is all about me but I too think he has ulterior motives for situating himself in the Denubian Galaxy. He is planning on conquering it and using it to gain control of the Western Territories. That is the problem when you remove one tyrant, another one moves right in and all the bloodshed begins again" Lotor leaned back in his chair. "Power vacuums tend to attract the worse sort of men." He flashed her a brilliant smile.

"Lotor, you have to do something. The outpost was populated by young families. They killed off all the males. They were ripping off limbs of the men while they still lived and devoured them. It was like a picture from hell. As for the women….the Wyverins have no decency. They took them, in the middle of the streets. It was disgusting." He heard the panic in her voice as she described scene after scene of rape, murder and pillage. "They are worse than Drules." The concern for others still burned deep within Allura, Lotor could see the pain in her face. For a moment, he thought about how she treated his people and tried to reconcile the two Alluras. It only served to harden his heart. Lotor had listened impassively to her rant, until finally he interrupted.

"No, they are not worse than Drules. They are just physically more unattractive. Does it really matter if a Wyverin has your for lunch or a robeast steps on you. Dead is dead," Lotor was actually rejoicing in her angst. "As for the women, well, that is expected. They will mate with anything on two feet. Sometimes, even four. In that area, they are a very curious species. They actually think they are providing a needed service. In their minds, they are genetically enhancing other species by interbreeding with them. In fact, they were the ones that introduced the custom of bride by capture to Korrinoth."

"Your friend called the practice juvenile." Allura shot back. For a moment, the image of the impossibly handsome man came to mind. It only then occurred to her that she did not even learn his name.

"I knew you were attracted to him but I did not realize that you two had already discussed Drule marriage customs. Maybe I can be your _best man_." Allura could hear the jealousy filtering into his voice, A dark flash of anger entered into those yellow eyes,

"Lotor, I did not call about Cabrisi or your colleague. They are incidental." Allura paused. "Coran thinks we should call a truce. Perhaps an alliance between Arus and Korrinoth would be beneficial to both of us. At least, that is, until Lord Vashru is contained."

"So, Voltron is out of commission." Lotor threw his head back and uttered a curse. "I knew it. I hate it when Tamrack lies to me. He is so damn good at it."

"Voltron is fine. I do not know how this rumor started, but I assure you, it is false." Allura looked Lotor in the eyes, trying to stare him down over the monitor

"If you really want to talk an alliance, come meet me face to face. Do not try to obfuscate the truth. I can read you like a book." Lotor peered into the monitor and looked intently into her eyes. He had seen that look when they were children. She would present it after she had lost but refused to concede. His voice softened "Now, I am really tired. I am going to sleep, and from the looks of it, little sister, you should do the same."

"Lotor…" Allura paused, and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Allura.." He asked impatiently.

"Thank you for taking my call. I know how upset you are about Korrinoth." Allura almost sounded apologetic.

"Perhaps it is best that we do not discuss that particular topic." He reached over to the counsel and angrily swiped his hand across it,

Allura looked at the blank screen. She had heard Coran enter during the conversation.

"You really expect me to trust him? Coran, it is not over. Did you see how angry he was over an innocent flirt with his officer. He is still obsessed with me." She whirled around and faced the advisor.

"I know. I am counting on it. The Alliance has just about said that their help will be limited. Hazar is correct. We are nothing more than an outpost to the Alliance, without Voltron we are about as useful as backwater onion farmers." Coran sighed. "Cabrisi is just the start." Coran walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "If the legends of the Wyverins are half true, you face a graver threat than your father ever did."

"I saw the security tapes from Cabrisi. They were like demons from hell. How can even Lotor expect to fight that." Allura started to cry.

"From the sounds of it, he has already.. You are forgetting he has been bred, generation upon generation, from the finest warlord stock the Universe. Something tells me that if he is pushed he could easily match, and probably surpass, Lord Vashru. And that is a good thing, we have no need for an angel right now." Coran backed away and reached over to get a tissue. Gently, he dried her tears,

"He's right. You haven't slept in days and tomorrow we are going back to Doom." Coran walked her over to her bed.

"Zarkon will gloat." Allura mumbled as her head crashed into the pillow.

"Let him, he is an ass." Coran answered as he turned out the light. "Now, go to sleep."


	5. Trust

Trust

Zarkon looked around in satisfaction as the Castle was abuzz with activity. It had been several years since this much excitement had been felt within her walls. Even though Queen Allura had protested, one space port was still functional for humanitarian aide purposes. It had been in use around the clock since the Republic made its announcements concerning the reintegration of Korrinoth into the Drule Republic. Zarkon did not get back everything he had lost. Most of Korrinoth's cash reserves, supposedly in escrow, had been used to by the Republic for other projects, but credits could be raised again, Hazar was returning to Korrinoth to day to meet a very special envoy from the Western Territories. Hazar was furious that the Western Delegation had picked Korrinoth instead of Neraku to meet, but there was little he could say to dissuade them. There was nothing that could have ruined the old king's mood except when Lotor told him that Allura would be in attendance at Court.

"She is of no use to us." Zarkon bellowed.

"A base on Arus would be highly advantageous." Tamrack chimed in. "We could put two divisions there as a stop gap giving the fleet time to set up an attack formation."

"Or we can simply let him go for Arus and see what happens. Either way, we can cheer at the results." Zarkon shot a look at Lotor, expecting a response, but there was none. Perhaps, he had gotten over his childhood fantasies of that cursed world and its ruler.

"Father, Tamrack is correct. We have little to go on to predict Lord Vashru's actions. But I do know that eventually he will attack both Korrinoth and Arus. It would be helpful to have a better warning system than the Alliance News Network," Lotor sighed.

"I do not know about that, their android on Cabrisi did a fairly good job. I was quite impressed with its in depth reporting, though it did need to work on editing. Too bad the Wyverins eventually shot its head off." Zarkon gave a sick sort of smile. After an awkward silence, Zarkon excused himself. Five Guild ships had landed not more than an hour ago. The conference was going to start soon. Hazar, along with a large contingent of Drules, had arrived.

Lotor and Tamrack were in deep discussion when a deep baritone cleared its voice. Lotor looked up to see Barak with Queen Allura, and of course, Coran dutifully at her side. Both of the men stopped, with Lotor granting a slight nod.

"Welcome, Your Majesty." Lotor said. He was trying to project a certain amount of detachment.

"General Lotor, again, I thank you for this meeting." Allura matched his tone,

"May I ask, if Coran knows your mind?" Lotor asked.

"He does." Allura answered back not knowing where this was going.

"Then I think it is best, considering some of the warlords that will be arriving, if I keep you under wraps for the time being. Emotions will be at the boiling point as is with the arrival of the Westerners. I can assure you, that Tam is better entertainment than listening to Barak and Coran go at it," Lotor smiled. Lotor looked over to the young man sitting on the windowsill, peering intently at some activity. He had not moved once to acknowledge her presence. Even in the dim sunlight of Korrinoth his hair gleamed, and instead of blue his skin took on a warm silvery glow, He sat motionless, and for a moment, he looked more like a weathered statue caved in marble rather than a real person. Allura felt her heartbeat a bit rapidly when Lotor mentioned he was going to leave her alone with the mysterious stranger.

"You are going?" Allura was concerned that Lotor would have their ear and not hers,

"I am the only one hear that speaks both languages fluently. Though basic is a lovely concept, it does fall short in capturing nuances. I assure you, nothing will be agreed upon without your consideration. My father will be there Allura, and your presence will only make this more difficult." In reality, Lotor was the one that did not want her there. Every minute he spent in the room with her weakened his resolve to not let her in. A foothold on Arus was what he was after, not her. Or at least, he would convince himself of that.

"Agreed." A reluctant Allura finally conceded to Lotor's request. She was concerned that Coran was going to try to shuffle her in the back again. He did not mean to, he had just been the steward of Arus for so long it was hard not to fall into old patterns. Lotor said something to Tamrack, in a dialect of Drule Coran was not familiar with. Tamrack smiled and bowed as they left. Allura was now alone with Lotor's officer.

"You are a brave girl."No Coran, no guards, perhaps Lotor just ordered me to kidnap you and whisk you away to his bedroom." The man was leaned against a windowsill looking out on the landing bay. Actually Allura was more tan nervous. All that Zarkon allowed through the field was a small shuttle. Coran and her had argued all afternoon whether they should attend. In the end, Allura felt like they had no choice. Odd, the thing that convinced her in the end was Lotor calling her "little sister" in the previous night's conversation. Coran chided her gambling everything on a feeling, but she felt like she had little choice. The wolf, in the form of an unseen enemy named Lord Vashru, was breathing down her door.

"Is this how you usually treat royalty?" Allura said with a snort. "I was told that you Westerners were savages, but I expect some civility from its nobility regardless of their species."

"Me…a nobleman…hardly. I do not know how you got that impression. I was born into a guildsman's family, my lady. More likely I was descended from pirates, or maybe smugglers." At that, he jumped of his windowsill. "We have not been properly introduced, I am Tamrack." He then offered a deep bow.

"I am supposed to keep you happy." He had moved decided closer to her. Leaning over he whispered in a husky tone. ""The problem is that this wretched place sucks the fun out of everything." He pulled away, and for a moment, there eyes locked. She had remembered the earlier intensity of his gaze, but these eyes, filled with merriment were almost too much to bear. She blushed and broke contact.

"I have an idea. Come with me." She felt his hand grip onto her wrist and give a strong tug, not unlike the possessive ones that Lotor had employed in the past. She pulled away and he threw his hands up.

"Oh please woman, I do not bite." He said with a sigh.

"Where are we going?" Allura placed her foot squarely down and crossed her arms.

"There." He motioned her to the window. She walked over and peered out to the landing pads that used to accommodate Doom's skull ships. Outside, amongst the several ships were five immense ships that stood out from the others. He was pointing to them. The closest things she could compare hem to were snowflakes, and even that was not sufficient. Though opaque, they were crystalline in nature, seeming too fragile to handle the cruel environment of space.

"Your Majesty, it is time for you to meet some Westerners. I am a poor example for you to judge my race by." A soft chuckle came from his throat. He stepped back and offered his hand again, this time gently. She slipped hers in, and they walked towards the landing bay, but after a few stares in the hallways by Castle Doom's guards, he dropped it.

"I forget that my people are friendlier than the Imperials." He said with a sly smile. "It is funny, they call us savages."

"I have heard that also. And why do you think your people have earned such a reputation by them?" Allura said, her curiosity peaked by the Imperials assessment. Tamrack was quiet, thinking of a proper answer.

"The centuries apart have caused us to develop some cultural differences. I would have to say that we were more influenced by the Wyverins and that concerns them. It would take more time than we have right now to explain the _disagreements_ that we have." Allura raised an eyebrow. He answered the query like a seasoned diplomat.

They grabbed a shuttle heading toward the ships. While they came closer, other shuttles full of Westerners passed. Some threw Tamrack a quick look and a bow. He gave a wave or a little bow back. She noticed that though he did not look very different than them, they seemed to be pointing him out and whispering while he showed little interest in him.

"You implied you were of no import, and yet, I see these men and women giving deference to you," Allura shot him an accusing look.

"No, I said I was a commoner born into a guildsmen family. You are the one that is trying to infer what that meant. And in my society, our positions are not totally derived from who our relatives are though connections most certainly help." Tamrack bristled at her comments, though she did not know why.

They approached the ship closest to the Castle and in Drule, he requested the shuttle driver to stop. In front of the ramp that lead up to huge cargo doors that were open. Already, Allura could see the soft light bathing the interior. As they went up the gangway, he pointed to an insignia carved in black above the door. He explained that it indicated what House the ship belonged to. This was a ship of the Third House, and belonged to Master Terros. Two ominous guards, neatly dressed in neatly pressed white uniforms, stopped their entrance. In a dialect of Drule she could not even pretend to follow there was a brief conversation. They were met by another officer, who again bowed to Tamrack. They talked briefly, Allura understanding nothing.

"I am Gordas, Guildsman, Twenty-fifth Level. Master Javar welcomes you to the ship, Queen Allura. He hopes that Her Majesty and Guild Master Tamrack will join him for dinner later, if your schedule permits. Unfortunately, due to the circumstances of our visit, he is preoccupied now. I am to assist you in anything you require." Gordas, bowed deeply. A wide grin spread across his Tamrack's face at the puzzled look on Allura's face. His people did not speak Basic unless they were highly educated.. He gave a short explanation to Allura and then returned to his conversation.

"What we require is a tour of this magnificent vessel, as for the dinner, I fear I will have to return my lovely companion by then. But perhaps, I will stay." He did not even bother to translate and Allura felt as if she had been regulated to the role of a lost puppy.

"I asked him to take us to the arboretum. It is where the crew comes to relax. Guildsmen spend most of their lives in space so it is important that they have a bit of _terra firma_ to go to. The chamber is designed to mimic their home world as much as possible. Most of this crew is from Heron which is the seat of the Third House. Heron has many active volcanoes, which make the sunsets particularly vivid. They are also known for their warm waters heated by thermal energy. You have no idea how much fun it is to come out of the snow, strip down and jump into one of those steaming lakes. Why I remember, when I was in school I went with a few friends…." And then, with a wicked smile, he stopped. "Your Majesty, you have the remarkable ability to make me forget who I am speaking to. Never mind my foolish tale. Let us just say, they have recreated the experience on this ship, minus the strong smell of sulfur, of course."

Gordas talked to the attendant. With some embarrassment, she had to give Tamrack her measurements and a bathing suit was provided for her. The two men also grabbed some suits. Gordas had a look of amusement on his face as he pointed out a changing room to Allura. Tamrack insisted that she just leave her gown and clothes in there and it would be taken care of. Allura gave a slightly nervous look, but Tamrack encouraged her.

"Time to meet the savages." He whispered as he pushed her through the door. "Meet you on the other side."

Allura was actually quite pleased with the way the simple black suit highlighted her best assets, especially the high cut leg. She was not immune to vanity and preened a little bit before a mirror before letting her tight bun fall. A golden cascade of hair followed falling to her shoulders. Then, for no particular reason, she had an image of Lotor swooping in and kidnapping her away. Well, she thought, at least she would look hot when he carried her off. Nanny would have a heart attack.

Two other women entered the room, talking softly. They gave a small nod to Allura but made no move to talk with her. Allura's mood quickly changed, and she no longer felt particularly attractive anymore as she looked at these women who were nothing short of physical perfection. Eventually, a third one came in, although equally fit she was not particularly attractive. Allura was a little more confident. At least, she thought, they are not all supermodels. She watched as they grabbed robes and sandals before they entered the complex. Allura tried on several pairs of sandals, but all of them were comically too big. Finally, she decided to go in barefoot. The robe, which was also far too large, she decided to take. She wrapped herself in the thick cotton like fabric and tied it up. It practically dragged to the floor. She took a deep breath. For once, she needed to relax. The last couple of weeks had been a nightmare and perhaps she needed a little fun. This was all too elaborate to be a trap.

She walked through the doors leading out to what was in effect a biosphere, its size was much bigger than she anticipated. It was the length of the entire ship and it soared fifty feet high.

"This is unbelievable." She exclaimed as the men came to meet her. Allura's eyes were fixated on the paradise before her. A lush tropical pool set amongst hewn rocks was no more than a hundred feet in front of her. The sounds of laughter and splashing filled the air. Westerners were sitting in what looked to be a café, happily sipping drinks and eating as others frolicked in the water or lay down on lounge chairs. A few looked up at her curiously, but quickly looked away. If they were talking about her she did not know.

In the distance, she saw snow tipped hills and swore that she could see people skiing down on of them. Puffs of smoke were coming from a structure on the far end. Allura found herself craning to see more when she felt a lizard scurry across her foot. She let out a loud eeek only to be met with some disapproving stares. She stepped back as a reaction, only to find herself backing into Tamrack and Gordas.

"Your Majesty certainly knows how to make a first good impression." Tamrack practically crooned into her ear. Before she could answer Gordas interrupted before she could say anything back. Not that she could have, by then she was more focused on Tamrack's lack of clothing, only a bathing suit and a loose open robe clothing him. His muscles, like all the Westerners, were perfectly sculpted. A blush crossed her cheeks again as she admired him.

Gordas motioned them to a table where a young guildsman, barely clad, moved quickly to meet them. Again, Gordas and Tamrack spoke in a dialect of Drule that she had never heard and soon a tray of sweet, cool beverages were brought over. It was rich and creamy, and there was more than a touch of liquor in it. It was followed by a plate of snacks, and though Allura was a bit hesitant to try, finally gave in with some encouragement from Tamrack. It was all surprisingly good. Better than anything she had eaten on any Alliance ship. Tamrack was doing his best to serve as translator between her and Gordas, but as the day progressed, he was talking to her more and more. The food and drink were having its effect and Allura's mood had lightened considerably.

"It is important that they keep the crew content or they can vote to join another House. It is in the Law of the Guild" Tamrack stated. "Each of these ships is comparable to a small city floating around in space and is essential to maintaining the Trade Routes. The fact that they are here, instead of their proscribed locations, tells you how important these negotiations are. We need to end the threat of Lord Vashru as quickly as possible. Making peace with the Republic will lend greatly to that cause." Tamrack's words were filled with passion and a few people looked up. Gordas seemed a bit annoyed and there was a long, uncomfortable pause. Tamrack had broken so sort of rule, and even though Allura had no idea what he had done, she noted that he was obviously apologizing profusely.

"One never discusses Guild politics in a recreation zone. People come here to forget all the madness of our insular little world. My behavior was inappropriate. Perhaps, it is time we enjoyed the facilities. He motioned her to leave the towels and the robes on the chair, and come into the water which was a bit warmer than she expected. Most of the other occupants were quite young, if they were human, she would have put them in their twenties. There were far more men than women, probably a 10:1 ratio and the few that were in the water were being showered with attention by the men. A few of the men looked her way, but there was an obvious disinterest in her. The looks were more of curiosity than the unmasked appreciation of the other females. Tamrack was also eyeing some of them, and if he was not supposed to be keeping her company, she was certain he would have made a beeline for one attractive brunette. He had been eyeing her like a fox overlooking a chicken coop.. Tamrack's words, the ones that said that Lotor had been with more beautiful women, echoed in her head. If this was an accurate portrayal of the Western population, he may have lost some interest in her, and that, did not bode well for keeping his interest in Arus.

Gordas excused himself saying he needed to check in with the ship's captain, finally leaving them alone.

"I think he is not too pleased that I took him away from his duties. My House and theirs are not always on good terms."

"You mentioned that this ship is of the Third House. What are the Houses?" Allura asked before she dived into the crystal clear water. She swam over to a ledge of rocks, near a small outcrop. At the far end of the pool was a waterfall, and though not as tall, reminded her of the one near the Castle of Lions.

Tamrack followed, and with the utmost grace, lifted himself unto the rock beside her. His feet carelessly making circles in the water,

"The House is the family owns trade routes. The Guildsmen carry the cargo over the trade routes and they split the profit. Sometimes, there are disputes over who controls certain routes, and of course, as usual, the way that the credits are divided. Other times, a new House tries to form by commandeering them. Hostile takeovers are not tolerated well. Occasionally, the disputes get nasty and then they have to be adjudicated in the Imperial Courts. It can be very complicated with all the jump gates and wormholes. But that would take weeks to explain to you."

"Are you referring to the Trade Wars we keep hearing about?" Allura asked.

"Yes, the Wyverin and the Drule Houses had a little war over who controlled what routes. Technically, most of them were Wyverin but they had hardly been using them during the last century. Certain Houses took claim on them and then the government backed them., which started the war. But that is over now." A look of disgust crossed Tamrack's face. "They won. Lotor was a very effective general for the Wyverins. Not that I chiefly hold him responsible for their victory, but he was crucial. They are the worse strategizing. Unfortunately, every couple of centuries one of them comes along that thinks a bit differently and then you have a big problem, like Lord Vashru."

"Yet, despite your differences it is good to see your peoples work together. From what I understand, the Trade War is over." Allura leaned against the rock.

"The truce is only temporary, this is not the first time this has happened, The Drules and the Wyverin have a long history of usurping each other, It could be ten years, or a hundred, but unless they get their numbers up again or it is a losing proposition. They were decimated in the last great trade war. It will limit them in how far they can expand this time. In the end, they are religious fanatics that would like nothing better than forcing their antiquated beliefs, and their rigid laws, down everyone's throat." Tamrack was practically fuming. Allura could tell there was no love lost between the Wyverins and him.

"How did Lotor become involved with them?" Allura asked,

"I have no idea. He just appeared around seven years ago. For years, everyone just assumed he was a Wyverin because of the rumors that he was the grandson of the Wyverin Prince, their long awaited heir apparent. Trust me, we were all surprised to find out he was an Imperial Drule. Rumor is that they picked him up in a slave market, but I am not so stupid to bring up that part of his life. We should be heading back, I do not want anyone to think I lost you." Tamrack jumped off the ledged and lifted Allura by her waist, easily lifting her off. For a moment, she felt his strong hands on her and a shock of electricity went through her.

He looked into her eyes and gave a sweet smile. "You were a refreshing change, I spend most of my days with Savin and Lotor and they have both been getting on my nerves. Savin is having a nervous breakdown because he cannot ascertain Lord Vashru's thinking patterns, and Lotor is angry that neither of us has come up with a master plan to take him down. Lotor is determined not only to bring our fleet back relatively intact, but also Lord Vashru's. With what has been going on lately I wish I could stay here forever. I hope this has erased some of the negativity involving our first encounter."

"It was more pleasant than being interrogated." They found Gordas on the shore, he was no longer dressed in a bathing suit but his uniform. He spoke briefly with Tamrack who gave a slight nod and uttered a few sentences.

Your Majesty, Gordas will return you to the Castle after you finish dressing. I have decided to dine with our host Master Javar as we have some Guild business to discuss. You will have to forgive me, but it is rare I get these opportunities. You are in excellent hands." Tamrack gave a bow and skirted into the dressing room, without letting her get a word in edgewise. Deep down, she was more than a little upset. Lotor had told Tamrack to stay with her. Instead, she was on an alien ship, soaking wet, standing next to an officer that she could barely communicate with.

Somehow she made back to the Castle with an anxious Coran and an even more furious Lotor waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" Lotor practically bellowed at her when she was escorted into the room. Next to him was Coran and Savin.

"Tamrack and I went over to see a Guild ship, He is still over there." Allura added.

Lotor turned around and barked at a guard. She heard Tamrack's name mentioned.

Coran told Allura to sit down. Lotor turned away not bearing to watch.

"Coran, what is it?" Allura had seen that face too many times.

"Lord Vashru has attacked Pollux. He has captured Romelle."

"And what about Prince Bandor, Sven?" Allura asked.

"They are of no use to him. If they did not escape, they are dead." The harsh words came out of Lotor's mouth. "He is trying to get at me through you. And unfortunately, Romelle, is collateral damage."

Several people came running in and out of the room handing him reports. Allura could not guess where they were coming from, but he gave her an up to date report about the conquest of Pollux. Not one, but five robeasts had been unleashed and the estimated causalities were not in the thousands but in the hundreds of thousands. Lotor's only comment was he thought he had more time.

Allura finally lashed out and struck him hard across the face. :"You brought him here. Why must I always suffer for your sins." Lotor stood there motionless. "People are dead and you give me excuses."

"I am at least trying to figure out how to keep more people from dying. Tell me, Allura what have you done? Where is your mighty Voltron, the Defender of the Universe? Perhaps, had you not been so stubborn all those years ago, we might not be here today? Perhaps if you had not counted on the Alliance to support worlds that do little to promote their goals of human conquest your people would have been better protected? Perhaps if you did not so gleefully chase off all of Korrinoth's citizenry, including a highly trained military force, leaving me hardly more than some space scouts to work with, I could come up with something better than keeping in orbit around Korrinoth?" His hand went to his cheek which had a rosy blue blush to it. It did not sting, it would take much more than that to make him flinch, but it hurt in its own way. "The law of unintended consequences does not care who was right or wrong."

Lotor took a deep breath, and then laid right into her again.

"My Father, your worse enemy, has brokered a treaty with the Westerners, so more of the Republic's forces can be diverted to this quadrant. A world with nothing has provided, May I ask what Galaxy Garrison has offered?" Lotor looked around the room, and then with the full force of his frustration, grabbed Savin by the neck.

"Seeker, what is the pattern?" Savin breathed heavily. "You keep telling me Arus. Again and again, you say Arus and he does not attack Arus." Lotor's eyes were blazing and a deep hiss came from Savin's lips.

"Not true, Savin was correct. Look at Arus. Arus weeps. Her Majesty grieves." Savin looked at Allura and bowed. "Savin is only a Seeker, you are a warlord. Start acting like a warlord and stop blaming Savin and Tamrack for your failure to anticipate Lord Vashru. The woman distracts you. Lord Vashru knows this. That is why he attacked Pollux. Cabrisi is not important, Pollux is not important. Arus is important but you do not listen to Savin. Savin is only a Seeker. The Wyverin Prince thinks Savin does not understand what is important." Lotor released Savin who gave four very definitive clicks.

"Is he going to kill her?" Allura started to shake. Poor Romelle has always suffered so much, mostly because of her association with Allura. Yet, she never blamed Allura for the horrors she had to endure,

"Not likely, she is a sovereign Queen." Lotor said. Allura could see that he wanted to say something else, but was holding back. "He will use her to consolidate his control. She is more useful being his puppet on the throne."

"My General, should you tell her or I?" Tamrack stood in the doorway.

"Tamrack, it is bad enough, perhaps this should wait." Lotor shot Tamrack a look that could kill.

"What, what are you too talking about?" Allura pounced up, not knowing if she could take much more

Tamrack looked at Lotor who gave him a resigned look. "A few minutes ago, Lord Vashru got on the feeds and claimed Romelle as his bride by capture, a rightful spoil of war." Tamrack walked over and turned on the news feed. In a moment, the video feed was up. It was Lord Vashru is all of his terrifying glory. His skin was a dark shade of cobalt blue. He gave a gruesome smile exposing his fanged teeth. His wings were beating softly behind him and he momentarily spread them out. They were vestigial and now only used to intimidate and dominated an adversary, and looking at the fear in Allura's eyes, it was working. But what truly socked Allura was the thick mane of lustrous white hair that flowed across the man's shoulders reminded her of Tamrack's. But the most terrifying things were the eyes that seemed fixated on her. She had seen those eyes before, eyes of flame and burnished amber, full of lust, hurt and hate. Those eyes had haunted her dreams since she was a girl, they were Lotor's.

The scratchy voice of their enemy came on to the screen. In High Drule, he addressed Lotor of Korrinoth. Lotor took a deep breath as he heard the words, then abruptly shut off the monitor and walked out of the room, lost in his own dark thoughts.

"What was that thing saying?" Allura turned to Tamrack.

"He said he enjoyed introducing the Princess to the joys of the marriage bed. A real warlord does not let a women refuse him. He takes what he wants, and soon, he will have her cousin, the Arusian princess as well." Tamrack looked down to the floor.

"Your Majesty, I am truly sorry for your kin." Tamrack looked to the ground not knowing what else to say. Lotor, having composed himself, walked back into the room.

"Lotor, you once told me that you would give me anything I wanted…anything in the Universe." Allura wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Do you remember?"

"Yes, Allura, but this is hardly the time." He bore at her with those golden eyes.

"I want that monster's head." Allura's eyes flashed with anger. And for once, their loathing and hatred matched his on his worst day.

"Your Majesty, It would be my honor." Lotor said with the seriousness of an oath. "Tamrack you are needed in the Great Hall, It seems as the highest ranking member of the Guild that is present, they want you to sign the Peace Accord. The Border War is finally over. For all he tries to sow chaos, Lord Vashru is proving to be an unlikely catalyst of peace."

Lotor slumped into a chair,. It took him two years to trap Vashru the first time and that demon slipped out of his hands, and the Western Territories paid dearly for it. And now, he was going to make the whole Denubian Galaxy pay for Lotor's mistake. Deep down, he knew Allura blamed him for all of it, how could she not? He saw her look into the eyes of Lord Vashru and shudder They were the eyes of a Wyverin warlord, the most feared creature in the Universe. Eyes, he possessed himself.

Savin walked over to Allura.

"Queen Allura, Savin is a Seeker." He gave two clicks. A simple fact offered. Lotor looked up trying to see what his odd officer was up to.

"Savin, I do not understand." Allura looked wearily at the officer.

"The Wyverin Prince is disappointed in Savin. Savin will ascertain the problem if given the correct data. Savin will help you fix the robot." Three clicks.

"Voltron is operational." Allura said through gritted teeth.

"Savin thought that Arusians did not lie." Four clicks, the conversation was over.

For the first time in three weeks, Lotor laughed. Maybe it was exhaustion or futility, even he did not know what triggered it off. It started out small and turned into a deep thunderous roar that filled the room. Allura did not know what was so amusing. Long ago, she accepted the fact that there were things that she would never understand about the Drule.

"For Batak's mercy, let the Wyverin bastard take a look at your god damn robot. It cannot hurt." Allura looked at Coran, who gave a small nod. "Savin, you have your wish. We are going to Arus."

The Wyverin grinned from ear to ear. He had been telling them for weeks they should have been there all along. Lotor thanked the gods he had his perception field on or Savin would have teriffied every human in the room.


	6. Compromise

Compromise

The woman had an endless reserve of strength when it came to infuriating him. He spent his days avoiding the Queen of Arus, sending Tamrack down to the surface to assuage that shrew. His father was right, women were good for two things – keeping your bed warm and bearing heirs. Since Allura performed neither of these functions for him, he would rather talk to Coran or one of her other less loquacious commanders. For the price of one little base, which she had dictated every term of to the last piece of canned rations, he had to put up with her constant nagging. He would listen to her rant on about Vashru and Romelle, making him quite aware he had done nothing in months to vanquish the bastard no matter what support she offered. Sometimes, just to make matters worse, she would bring in the dour Sven and the equally pedantic Bandor to serve as her Greek chorus. Vashru had killed millions without so much as a bat of the eye; he swore the man let those two escape just to torture him.

Lotor did not know what Allura had expected when his fleet took orbit. She had given up a lot when she allowed for a small Drule base to be established on Arus. He had been shocked to find her defenses in good order, not quite there to take on a full Wyverin attack or launch one for that matter, but that was mostly because of her population. Arusians were excellent farmers, and some had the balls to take arms for an insurgency, but in the end pitchforks were not enough to take on most of the nasty beasties that lived in the Denubian Galaxy. Though it would be against the better interests of the Republic, one day he would have a heart to heart with Allura about instituting an arms training in the Arusian school curriculum. It was mandatory on Korrinoth and cut down dramatically on military training times. His father's military could take any Korronite youth, male or female, and turn them into a killing machine in less than a month. It would take a month just to get the average of Arusian to pick up a lazon rifle.

She acted as though he could wave a magic wand and make Lord Vashru disappear. In the months that followed, Vashru had conquered two other Alliance strongholds, leapfrogging over a similar number of Drule ones to get there. It was becoming apparent that it was the worlds populated with humans that they were after, perhaps fearing that they would encounter more resistance from the Drules. It had been no surprise to the Republic that the one Drule colony Vashru attacked was obliterated from space. Vahsru had not meant to take it. He was simply leaving a calling card and a warning.

Allura was upset about the Alliance outposts while Lotor was thrilled. Vahsru had been spreading his forces thinner and thinner which was a fatal mistake. Lotor was hoping that Vashru was proving himself to be the typical Wyverin warlord that burned out quickly, but that fantasy was crushed when the reports of a structure were being built behind Pollux's third moon. Vashru was building a jump gate, and with that would come reinforcements.

"You have more influence than I do in this area. In fact, you can authorize one yourself." Lotor grumbled." He took a swipe that was easily parried. The sword then drove straight into Lotor's belly registering a win. Lotor, in the most ridiculous theatrical display, fell to the ground.

"Tamrack of the Fifth House, Most Esteemed Guild Master, grant me this humble request since I lay dying before you." Lotor looked up and gave a twisted grimace.

"You are trying to flatter my ego by giving me with an as easy win. My House will protest, it will not be a very profitable route." Tam offered his hand but Lotor brushed it away.

"I am only dead, not injured." Lotor said brusquely. Tamrack pulled back. A refused hand could only mean that Lotor was more than displeased with him than he anticipated. Tamrack sighed.

"If it is that important, I can try to negotiate it with them. It probably means that I will have to eat all my profit and then some. When I signed on for this I did not think my pockets would suffer so much." Lotor offered his hand up and Tamrack grabbed it.

"Deep pockets and short arms never made a man popular, ask my father." Lotor hopped quickly to his feet.

"I need something. I want the one that Vashru is building when this is over. Two trade routes in the Denubian Galaxy have promise. I think it is best to get our jump gate installed next to the Alfor Station. It will make it easier to unload there." Lotor looked at his friend.

"As usual, Allura will think I have some ulterior motive in this. She thinks I want to conquer Arus." Lotor brushed himself off.

"You do seem to focus on Arus a lot. I see her concern. She fears that when this is all over you are going to turn your forces on her because of what happened on Korrinoth." Tamrack grabbed Lotor's dropped holo sword and started walking over the to the storage rack.

"Conquering Arus is low on my priority list When this is over I am going back to the Western Territories to serve my Emperor. There is nothing for me here anymore." Lotor followed behind Tamrack. "So tell me, where does reveal these fears…on your little picnics or does she whisper them to you in her bedroom?"

"Lotor, I assure you I have not even kissed her. We are just friends. Do you think that low of me?" Tamrack slammed the hilts into the rack.

"At times, your morals make mine look absolutley priestly. Have you told her about Tanal, or your two lovely children?" Lotor hissed.

"No, I have not." Tamrack responded stiffly.

"ANd why would that be?" Lotor demanded. "_Friends_ tell each other those sorts of things."

"For the same reason, you have not told her about my domestic life. We both know that the Arusian has feelings toward me. Feelings we can use to our advantage. The woman means nothing to me. I wish I could say the same for you. Go down to the planet and court her or kill her but do not blame me for your insecurities when it comes to dealing with her." Tamrack spun around and faced Lotor. Lotor grabbed the man around the neck and lifted him off his feet. Tamrack did not fight; instead he stared back into those cold yellow eyes full of jealousy.

"I do not care not care who the hell she is with. Lord Vashru could have her if it would further my cause. ANd it will behoove you to have a _friend_ in such a high place. She is just a nuisance that must be kept _entertained_, a job that you seem more than equipped to handle." Lotor quickly moved to change the subject as he lowered his friend. Tamrack said nothing but glared back as he rubbed his neck. Deep down, he knew Lotor had to get it out. "I suppose you will be gone for awhile. It has been awhile since you have been home. Tantarus has missed its favorite son."

"Four cycles, fourteen sunrises and seven hours." Tamrack said with a sad smile. "I will not lie. There are days when I felt I could not take another minute here. I miss my life terribly."

"I know. I am afraid that you will not come back and I so very much need you.." Lotor's voice was soft with apology. He had his temper back under control. Tamrack had always done more than what he was required too. Lotor had no right to take out his frustration over Allura on the man. Tamrack saw an opportunity for advantage, and like any good merchant took it. Lotor's heart was collateral damage. He had been trained from the earliest age to put his feelings aside, but at the unlikeliest moments, they would rush up and stare him right in the face. And more times than not, they were uglier than he would like to contemplate. His father was right; he could never be a good king unless he got his temper under control.

"I fought against Vashru at the Gates of Pilantine, only three clicks from my home world. He was that close. Lotor, he must be stopped. I would lie, cheat and kill to keep my family safe." Tamrack threw him a towel.

"I know what you are sacrificing to be here. You are a better man than me." Lotor said with a smile. "I would not blame you if you did not return."

"And miss killing that fuck. It will be the highlight of my miserable sentence. Forty years over one little trade route, absolutely ridiculous. You think Emperor Merok would have pardoned me when he took the throne." Tamrack rolled his eyes. "I offered him a palace on Hestiros. My wife was furious. She had just redone the main baths. I think she was secretly thrilled when he turned me down. I sometimes think she does not want me to come home. She says I talk too much." Tamrack gave a short laugh. Lotor knew he was trying to defuse the situation.

"You do, especially when you are drunk. The Guild is afraid of you. Your sentence was to slow you down. I think they were hoping that you would not survive, but it is almost over and you are still here. Perhaps, I should put you out of harm's way until this is all over." Lotor threw his towel in the receptacle and laughed.

"And miss all the fun. In a few years, I will be just like my father; stuck on a planet. My day to day existence will be pouring through spreadsheets and opening up wormholes. On a good day I will try to convince Tanal that I am worthy of her bed. My life will be a living hell."

Lotor gave Tamrack a push towards the door that slid open to the locker rooms. "We have a lot to do. Go convince the Arusian that she needs a wormhole in her backyard."

"No. I am going to pack. You tell her. It is time that the big, bad warlord faced the scary Princess. You have been totally ignoring her leaving me to take the fall. Someone needs to tell her about Romelle and she is less likely to start crying in front of you. I am sick of her hysterics. She is either crying or bitching about you. The two of you make a matched set." Tam laughed.

"You really do not like her." Lotor seemed almost offended.

"No, but just like you I admire certain women from afar. Take Tanal, your words drip like honey whenever you are in her presence, but I am sure that you have found it easier to worship her from afar." Lotor remained silent. Tamark flashed a sly smile. "I do not know where I found the strength to approach her. Your obsession with Allura is no different. these type of women have their drawbacks. I would rather face Vashru than ALlura or Tanal on a bad day."

Both the men stripped their clothes and headed toward their respective showers. Deep voices floated over the streaming waters. "Say good-bye to Savin for me. Not that he will notice my departure with his latest obsession. Is he any closer than discovering what makes that thing tick than?"

"He says it is sentient." Lotor said with a shrug. "Claims the Arusians are full of shit and that they did not build it. Says it is from the Golden Age. I think he has finally lost it."

"Eight cycles and that is all he has come up with. My five year old could do better. Your Chief Operating Officer has gone the way of the religious crazies. Time we close up that project." Tam shot back. "It is not profitable and the next thing we know Savin will be joining one of those Wyverin cults that are all the rage. I have better uses for your walking, talking computer."

"I will talk to Savin about it tonight. I agree. I think we should write off Voltron as lost. The Alliance certainly has. Giver Allura credit, she had half the Republic fooled for years, including my father, that Voltron was going to defend Arus. Her bluff was pretty clever but they were already seeing through it." Lotor turned on the showers.

"I do not like clever women." Tamrack shouted over the running water, his tone was jovial. The incident between them totally forgotten.

"No, you like cold hearted goddesses that insult your manhood." Lotor yelled back.

"She would have a field day with yours." Tamrack yelled back and Lotor volleyed back.

"It would be music to my ears as long as she was on her back. And do not tempt me to try." Tamrack's laugh echoed the walls. Lotor was probably the only man that he would allow to insult his magnificent bride. "At least with a warlord riding her, she would learn what it is to be a good Drule wife for a change." Then the jovial tone became more serious as the water stopped and Lotor realized the parting was imminent.

"Enjoy your estates, your wife, and your children…just remember to bring me back a good bottle of wine and a jump gate." Lotor turned off the water. The cold air hit his body as he fished for a towel. Then, maybe the Emperor will send me those ground troops he promised."

"To conquer Vashru or Arus?" He turned to find Tam's coal black glittering eyes boring into him.

"Vashru, of course." Lotor defiantly uttered as he tied the towel around his waist.

"Keep telling yourself that. There is nothing more dangerous than when a Drule starts to believe his own lies. Lotor, you need to let it go." Lotor felt a hand touch his shoulder but he bushed it away.

"Have a good trip, Tamrack of the Fifth House." Lotor slipped on a robe and headed for the door.

"Korronites." Tamrack muttered. He sunk on the bench and sighed.

Lotor was escorted into Allura's office. She stood behind her desk looking at him, he had become used to her half accusing scowl,. He stiffened as she began her tirade. It did not take much imaging his father in her place, except her insults were worse. After all, they were issued by a petite human blond. Finally, he interrupted.

"No one is stopping your troops from going in, be my guest…less Wyverins for my forces to deal with." He leaned over the desk in hopes of intimidating her, but she did not flinch.

"Coran said you had something important to discuss." Allura asked calmly as if nothing had occurred. Her change in tactics always threw him. Anyone walking in would think that the sweetest thing was sitting behind that desk; instead of a shrew.

"We need a jump gate. Vashru is installing one of them outside of Pollux." He slipped a flash drive over to her. "Your people can see for yourselves. He is planning on reinforcing his troops."

"If you had taken him out when he arrived, instead of playing footsies with some minor skirmishes, then we would not be put in this position." Her voice was terse.

Minor. I kept two more Alliance planets from being taken while their generals sent advice over the net. Let me remind you, I lost several hundred troops since this has begun, and the Alliance or the Arusians have not sacrificed a single life." Lotor walked over and got a drink, and making himself comfortable on her couch.

"May I remind you that this your private little war." Allura responded. She did not like it when the Drule made himself comfortable in her office. Not matter how much she tried to assert herself, he always acted like he was just tolerating her presence. In many ways, he was no better than Coran. After her coronation, the one thing Allura promised herself was that no man would ever dictate to her what she did and did not have to do again. Not Coran, not Keith, and definitely, not Lotor.

"How can I forget, you remind me constantly. Not that it matters who started it when Vashru's men take possession of your cities, kill or sell off your men, and as for your women..the ones that they do not rape themselves they are putting into breeding farms. This is not an invasion, it is an extermination of human life as you know it." Lotor glowered at her. The words stung and he knew it. "Your people make hopeless professional soldiers. I still cannot use any of them."

"They are still learning. My people are not used to this and your instructors do not make it easy." Allura protested but he shushed her with a dismissive wave.

"Then they had better adopt a shorter learning curve." Lotor shifted, swirling the scotch. He had not decided if her liked it or not. "Vashru will come here eventually and he will not planet bomb Allura, he cannot. He is going to turn this whole planet into a battlefield; and you are the prize. Queen Allura will just be another royal bride to add to his harem." Lotor drank down the entire glass and filled it again. "Besides that, this place is sacred to the Drules. He is going to take it inch by inch." Allura walked over and took the bottle away.

"You have had enough. I am tired of drunk Drules all over the palace grounds." For a moment he reached out to stop her.

"First you nag me, now you take away my drink. Now, offer your bed to me and you will have the makings of a fine Drule wife." Lotor hissed. Allura stepped back as Lotor offered a wicked grin, His face suddenly changed into a more serious countenance as he reconsidered his last statement. "I came here to discuss the jump gate, nothing more." Allura wondered, why there was always one sexual innuendo offered in every visit,

"From what I understand they are stabilized wormholes. They are very dangerous and have been used as weapons." Allura looked at Lotor, he could tell she was worried and she should be.

"Only for a brief moment, they stabilize quickly. The Westerners have used them as weapons, but never a Wyverin dure to religious reasons. They think that for that moment, when you open a wormhole, that you are looking into the realm of the Dark Ones. I would never, ever employ that strategy." He sighed. I will not lie to you, it is dangerous for the first few minutres. For a moment, an untempered schism is created, but it will be sealed immediately. Afterwards, they are very stable. I promise you the best Guild Master in the Territories will be setting it up. His engineers rival the Wyverins. He has never had an incident." Lotor looked up and asked her to sit.

"Maybe it is better that I discuss this with Tamrack," There was an awkward pause as she went back to the safety of her desk. "I mean he is a guildsman, he could describe all of this to me in a more thorough way."

"He has gone to the Territories on House business." Lotor answered curtly. "Allura I need the men and the supplies." Allura nodded. The last two encounters with Vashru's forces were brutal and Lotor had referred to them as light. Either way, they had taken two Alliance strongholds. This was not even a stalemate, Vashru was winning.

"Allura , we need to talk about Romelle." Lotor looked for the bottle she had just put down. He could use another drink.

"What happened? Is she hurt?" Allura's eyes widened and her face turned white, her worse nightmares coming true.

"No…no. Nothing that bad." Lotor let out an exasperated breath. "It is just that some of our spies reported that she is vey pregnant."

"Sven will be devastated. They were just beginning to try. Maybe it is his?" Allura looked up an odd mix of hope and sadness in her face,

"I strongly doubt it." Lotor could see her holding back the tears. "No Drule would let his wife carry another man's child. Then, her eyes darkened.

"She is Sven's wife." Allura was furious at Lotor. He hated Vashru, that much was certain, but on this he and Vashru seemed to be on the same page. Lotor had no trouble accepting that Romelle belonged to the beast. In the few times he mentioned her it was obvious that he considered her Lord Vashru's. The dark warlord had released holo after holo of the Polluxian Queen by his side. She cringed whenever he made her call him husband in these official releases. Allura could see the sadness in her eyes, knowing that Romelle was doing this to keep her people safe.

"Reality says otherwise, I am only the bearer of bad news." Lotor moved to get up. "We are finished." The arrogance of his tone threw her over the edge.

"You have spies over in Romelle's Castle and you never told us. How many other secrets are you keeping from me?" Allura's eyes flashed.

"It was on a need to know basis. And until now I decided that you did not need to know. You would have made my men take a suicide run." Lotor answered through tight lips. Allura came rushing over and tried to slap him across the face. This time he anticipated it and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close. His other arm wrapped around her waist, he heard her breath exhale and her heartbeat quicken.

"This act is growing weary, Princess." She looked up into a face that was cruel, made worse by the scar.

"I am no longer a Princess, but a Queen." She spat back at him.

"Then start acting like one. I did not need to tell you anything. Tamrack just thought that you had the right to know. He actually thought you should prepare Sven for the inevitable if we free Romelle from Vashru." She was in his arms, albeit unwillingly. Her anger, as usual, was more of an aphrodisiac than a hindrance to his desire. He pulled her closer and stole a kiss, it was brief and lacked warmth. He felt her struggle a bit and wanted to pursue it some more, but a little voice in his head prevailed and he released Allura. He stepped away, letting her hot stare fall across him as she rubbed her wrist. He cleared his throat and tried to act as if nothing had happened.

"Tamrack has been quite upset by all this. He absolutely adores children and he is quite worried by all of this. Bride by capture, though _juvenile like he claims_, occurs quite often in the Territories. It is practiced by Drules and Wyverins alike. Sometimes a husband reclaims his wife after she has been taken, which is not particularly problematic unless there is a child. In that case, the Law demands that the husband's honor be satisfied by the deposing of the child, or children, as the case may be. He was quite relived when I explained that humans did not require this." Lotor's voice was calm and cool.

"You still want me, don't you?" Lotor, if anything, was surprised at her words. He expected an angry rant.

"I have learned to live with disappointment. I am no longer a prince, and as you pointed out, you are no longer a princess. You have far exceeded my social status. My actions were inappropriate, but so were yours. Please forgive me. Unfortunately, Drules sometimes confuse female aggression with foreplay and we get carried away. Think of it as an automatic response." He stood up and brushed off his cloak. "If you will excuse me, I have work to do."

"Lotor, we need to talk about this…" Allura grabbed his arm.

"It was nothing, a momentary lapse of judgment on my part. I came back for my people, both the Arusians and the Korronites, not for you." He pulled her arm away and nervously bit his bottom lip.

"I meant the base." Allura snapped at him. "I need your assurances, in writing, that you will withdraw all the troops and cede the jump gate to Arus after all of this is over. And as for Vashru's gate that will go to Romelle."

"Of course, I assumed that was understood. I thought I had made it quite clear that my forces will evacuate immediately when this action is over and any remaining infrastructure is Arus's to use as she sees fit. We have had this conversation numerous times. I give you my oath as an Imperial General of the Western Territories. He gave a deep bow.

"I hope it is of more value than that of the Crown Prince of Doom." The derision was in her voice. "I will have Coran draw up the papers."

She watched the tall warlord leave. He seemed unperturbed as he walked through her doors. She still swore she felt the tingle of his kiss on her lips, but she knew it was her imagination playing tricks. In the end, Vashru would be vanquished and Arus and Pollux would control the first jump gates into the Western Territories. The profit potential for both words was enormous as the Alliance had always wanted a gateway into the Territories, Romelle, would be saved, of that she was confident. At least there would be some pay off to Pollux for her suffering. For once, Lotor was proving useful.


	7. Distractions

Distractions

It was rare that the warlord ever asked to speak with him, mostly because the faithful servant anticipated most of his requests. Savin was attuned to the emotions of others, though at first, the Drule presented a challenge. He was excellent at hiding them when he wanted to. Except for his temper, he had a very bad temper.

He entered his Master's chambers and waited for the man. He knew where the warlord kept every item he traveled with. Under his pillow there was a knife. On his bedside was a regulation blaster. Now, on the third shelf in his closet there was a case containing two lazon swords that he was instructed never to touch, this only fueled the Wyverin's curiosity. On the second shelf there was a box, and within it, Lotor had recently added an envelope of pictures. The Wyverin rifled through them one day. He knew the Drule would have been angry with him, but he disregarded that fact. There was a picture of a woman who looked like the Arusian Queen. He believed that it was of Lotor's mother. On his desk was a photo of a Wyverin female that Lotor had served with on the _Excavar. _It was his first year serving the then Commander Merok. He was a junior officer then, a fighter pilot. She also flew the fighters. Her name was Vostar and she spent as much time in the brig as on the flight deck. He still remembered how they played cards almost every night while Lotor perfected his Wyverin. She had been a very undisciplined officer and Savin had to repeatedly punish her, just as he did Lotor. Perhaps they bonded over the lash of a lazon whip. She had died in the Battle of Geunish. Lotor has been very sad after her death and spent hours in meditation. Savin was touched at his devotion. Looking back, then just like now, Lotor had few friends and suffered dearly when he lost one.

"Savin is here, as requested." Savin gave a bow. He knew Lotor would sit down, take off his boots, and then neatly put them to the side. He would then reach over to the small refrigerator unit and take out a beverage. His choice was not as predictable, but there was a high chance it would be some sort of beverage with a stimulant. He wondered if the Drule ever really took a rest period.

"Savin, you have to forget about Voltron. It is taking to much time away from your regular duties." Lotor had already removed his boots. Savin was always impressed how he lined then up to within one standard divide.

"Savin has not neglected his duties. The fleet is running at a 98.3% efficiency rating. This is well within accepted parameters. The Voltron project has not interfered." Savin cocked his head. Three clicks and a low hiss signaling annoyance.

"Voltron is not operational. We need to maximize the usage of the lions. Tamrack wants to work on using them with the Ventrax squadron.." Lotor was not in the mood to battle the Wyverin tonight. Savin could be extremely stubborn when he wanted to be and unlike a Drule, a throat hold was not always the best option. Savin, at times, was not in the mood to submit. Lotor has a four inch scar on his right arm to remind him of that.

"Voltron is operational. Voltron chooses not to be." Savin started to rock. "The witch can help."

"If you think for one minute that Allura is letting Haggar next to the lions, you are out of that mind. As far as I know, you are the only one that has been allowed a rather limited access to the lions." Lotor was changing into lounge pants. The officer slipped unto his bed.

"Volton has been angered. The humans must make amends. Perhaps, when the portal is opened the Sword of Justice can be wielded again." Savin made seven clicks and bowed. Lotor shook his head. In all the languages of known creation, It was the most polite _fuck you_ of all.

"I lost that one." He could hear his Master mutter as the door slid shut.

Savin had many questions he was seeking answers to, but Voltron was the most interesting one. He was certain that the force that created Voltron was not gone. He felt it when the lions were gathered. It was out of balance. Balance could be regained if the right amount of force was applied. The question remained to what type of force was needed.

The other Wyverins acknowledged him as he walked through the halls. Though not a warlord, he had always been a competent soldier. He had commanded his own ship during the Trade Wars, and briefly, even Lotor has been assigned as one of his command officers. Lotor had been extremely competent, though prone to drunkenness. Back then, Lotor had been the only Drule on the ships. The Wyverin once asked how it came to be. Lotor told him that he had been initially spared a raid on a merchant ship because of the color of his eyes. Savin assumed at the time he was a Wyverin half bred captured during a border raid. Lotor claimed a far different truth claiming to be an exiled prince from the Supremacy. At the time, Savin doubted the tale. It was absurd and Drules were notorious liars. Savin was pleasantly surprised to find out that not only was the Drule telling the truth, but that he was the heir to the Wyverin Prince. The gods had finally rewarded their faithful servant. It was Savin's destiny to restore the greatness of his father's disgraced House, and Lotor was the key.

Savin walked through the hallways. He imagined himself as Lotor's Chancellor, shaping the course of Wyverin history. Lotor would not live long, maybe another hundred years at the most, and he had not shown little interest in taking a mate. Savin had watched several Houses offer their finest daughters to him, and after brief engagements, he found some excuse to end it. There was a high probability that if he took the throne then there would be no heirs. Savin, on the other hand, had two mates. Eventually, one of them would give him an heir. They were still relatively young, only having three hundred years each but he had grown impatient with them. His bloodlines were noble and he needed to pass them on or the military would look elsewhere for a successor to the throne.

Once Lotor no longer lived, he would be in a good position for the throne and he was not going to be deterred by his own lack of an heir. He just needed the warlord to take it for him. He had time and patience. The only thing he had not foreseen was the rise of Lord Vashru, and even more annoying, was the Queen of the Arusians. Images of a human Emperor, barely tainted with Wyverin blood, on the throne of the Veraktus caused rage to fill inside the anxious creature. Merok had commanded him to go to Arus and eliminate not one, but two threats. Even Merok had understood the threat as he gave back Lotor his fleet, knowing if the warlord succeded, it most likely meant his death. Unnecessary, since Lotor was destined to be his heir, but the insult to Lotor's life had not been forgiven. The Emperor could tolerate his sacrifice; he had already lived two thousand years and his life was coming to a close. But the later, no, the Arusian had to be neutralized. The Sword of Batak belonged to the Wyverins, it was theirs to wield or destroy as they see fit. The woman was, as Tamrack said, a distraction to their greater goals.

Savin came to his quarters. His bed, unlike Lotor's, was on the floor. Unlike the Drule, he did not have any pictures. His didactic memory did not require such clutter in his room. It took little effort to call up a scene with his family, and in moments of boredom, they did serve to be a pleasant distraction. He had not seen his family since he arrived in the Denubian Galaxy, though Lotor had encouraged him to take a leave; .he could not risk the Sword of Batak making moves that were against his or the Emperor's better interests.

As for Voltron, he would need to talk to the Arusian. Obviously, her people were responsible for the imbalance. There were ways to make amends for their offence to the goddess. Soon, the untempered schism would be opened. It was the gateway to the Dark Ones. They would most certainly hear their prayers. Whether they listened to them or not, well, that was another matter.

Three days passed, and the Arusian came on board. Lotor had refused to speak to her, sending down other officers who patiently listened to her concerns, but offered no answers to her queries. Savin was surprised that she made such a bold move, knowing that there was distrust between the two. She feared that Lotor was going to kidnap her. If he was, he failed to mention it at any of the strategy meetings. It would serve no purpose. The Arusian rarely saw the Drule anywhere but her Castle, where she demanded he come with the minimal of men.

The Arusian was ushered into his office. The Wyverin was carefully cloaked as not to upset her by his true appearance. In fact, he made sure that she would not come into contact with any of his kind. The Drules only tolerated their appearance, the humans loathed it. The Wyverins, however, were not as judgmental about appearances. A species value was based on many attributes, but most importantly, what they could bring to the Wyverins. When they had first encountered them, humans were deemed of little use. They were weak and short lived. They were terrible slaves, known for insurrections and rebellions. And, most of all, they reproduced too quickly to manage effectively. But as the centuries passed, and the Wyverins were now facing new challenges, this particular trait was attracting interest. It would do the humans well to become acquainted with the Wyverins.

"I was expecting to meet General Lotor." Allura's voice was full of contempt. She knew that she was being avoided and was not pleased. "If Lotor expects this alliance to hold than it would behoove him to be sensitive to the needs of the other parties."

"The Queen of Arus was unexpected. the General is taking _recreation_ now. It is generally unwise for Savin to interrupt him when he is so occupied." Allura saw a wide grin cross the odd man's face. She heard two soft clicks.

Allura bristled when she heard the word. She knew enough basic to know what that word was a euphemism for. The Wyverin before her was obviously amused to share this tidbit of information.

"I really do not care what harem slut he is entertaining. She can wait." Allura bristled.

"Lanara is not a harem slut. She is a highly trained comfort officer that serves the command staff. You should not insult her." Savin made three clicks and a soft growl. He very much appreciated the Drule's services and he would not have the lesser human insult the other female.

"Comfort officer, is that what she is called. What an interesting position? Does Tamrack also enjoy this female's company?" Allura could barely believe the words came out. Her jealousy embarrassed her.

"Tamrack was the officer who introduced the practice to this fleet. It is a common for the guild ships to carry them. At first Savin protested but it does keep the crew satisfied." Savin gave a bow and moved over to a console. He said something in Wyverin and was answered back in a terse baritone. She had no doubt to whom he was conversing with.

"Queen Allura, come with me. The General will talk with you." The man bowed and headed towards the door. Allura was trailed by two guards. The Wyverin took her to an elevator. "We are entering the Drule living quarters." He made two soft clicks.

At the end of the hall there were two guards. Words were spoken and Savin turned to Allura.

"They must stay behind. These are Lotor's personal guards and they will not allow them to pass." Allura sighed and told her guard to remain. She was not happy at the turn of events, but there was little protection offered by her own guards. They were more for show than anything else.

"Fine." Savin was amused that the Arusian was distressed. No one had asked her to come onboard.

They entered Lotor's room. Allura heard noises in the bathroom. The room was in perfect order but had as much personality as a hospital suite. She had expected something decadent; instead it was sterile and cold. The only hint of anything personal was a picture frame on a desk that was too far to glimpse. The Wyverin pointed to a small table with a few chairs that were neatly tucked in.

"If you excuse Savin, he wants to talk to you alone." Allura's eyes flew open. She had not planned to be left alone in Lotor's bedroom. During his last visit he had stolen a kiss.

"Savin…do not go." But as she spoke she turned around and he was already gone.

"Savin was not ordered to go. He finds you exhausting, like most of my men." Lotor stood in a robe, some sort of pants, and a towel draped around his shoulders. His hair, was still wet though combed through.

"I am sorry to interrupt your _recreation_." Allura said with a wry smile.

"Savin has the most annoying ability to share what he should not and keep what he should close to his chest." Lotor went over to his refrigerator.

"Forgive me, I am very thirsty." He gave a wink. "May I offer you something…a drink, some water… I can always order something from the galley?" His voice was calm. He seemed in an excellent mood as he reached over.

"Some robeast pie a la mode would be nice." Allura said with a smile.

"The Queen still has a sense of humor. I had come to the conclusion that most monarchs have them removed prior to their coronations."

"You have refused my calls." Lotor sighed. How quickly her moods changed.

"I was preoccupied with some personal business. Believe it or not, I do have a life. Was there something that you found disagreeable in the treaty that was offered up? Have you changed your mind?" Lotor looked intently into those blue eyes,

"No, everything was as we agreed." Allura looked away.

"Then why do you keep driving my people to the point of insanity?" Lotor got up and walked behind her. An electric shock went through her as he placed her hand on her shoulder. There was no threat, but still she tensed up. "Allura, you can play bitch all you want, but I know you are scared. And you very well should be. Out there, the demons are watching and waiting." He paused and released her. Standing up straight he walked over and looked into his mirror. "But you forget that they have to get through me, the Blue Devil of the Veraktus."

"It is not Lord Vashru that concerns me." Allura got up. "It is you. Your actions the other night concern me."

"I apologized for that. If you stay for dinner, then I may reassure you that was only a lapse in judgment. The reason that I was too busy to take your calls is that my soon to be fiancé has come to visit. Her father is an important Guild Master, her marriage to me will provide me with some coverage when dealing with the Houses. His name is Corico of the Fourth House. Her name is Cora that should be easy enough for you to pronounce for a change. We have almost finished with negotiating her dowry. Would you care to stay for dinner and meet her? Lotor walked over to his closet and picked out a dress uniform."

"Your fiancé is here and you spent the afternoon with a _comfort officer_. Thank the gods that I am not your wife." Allura gave something akin to a sneer.

"Only so I do not sit through the meal drooling like a fool through dinner. And due to your interruption, it was hardly an afternoon." Allura was surprised when he asked her to turn around. She heard the rustling of clothes and was a bit shocked that he had the audacity of changing in the same room she stood in. He sensed the embarrassment and he began to laugh. "Welcome to the military."

"It is not me you fear or you would not have come into my lair unprotected. You are afraid of a man telling you what to do, so you slam me down again and again. All your life you have either had to put up with Coran or Keith, and now I am taking the brunt of your frustrations. Perhaps it is not I, but you, who need a _comfort officer._ I am sure Tamrack can help you in that area, Lenara tells me he is quite good." Allura's face went into a deep blush at his words. Lotor moved in for the kill. "Allura I am not surprised. He is quite attractive. You should offer him your bed, I doubt he would refuse. He is quite taken with you."

"I never…" Allura got up in a huff.

"Well you should...you are almost pushing thirty. I would offer but I have already been drained dry for the day." An incredibly wicked smirk came across his face. Allura could not help herself and she gave out a small laugh.

"Just because they call me the Virgin Queen, does not mean that it is true. The nickname comes from a queen of Earth's past." Her eyes twinkled.

"I am well aware of Earth's history. I daresay I probably had better grades than you in it. I believe that monarch never did marry, instead teasing others with promises of marriage and alliance, only to break her suitors' hearts. Perhaps I shall become known as the Virgin Prince if my father ever restores my crown." Lotor gave her a wink as he attached a broach to fasten a cape. Save for the scar, he did cut a handsome image.

"Stop, you are making me laugh." Allura had put her hand to her mouth. Lotor returned a full, happy smile baring his bottom fangs. Instead of looking scary, he had the appearance of a Cheshire cat.

"It is a long time since i have seen you smile. Come with me to dinner. It is rare I have a friend with me." He offered his arm.

"We are not friends, Lotor." Allura shot back. The moment had passed as quickly as it had come.

"We were once, a long time ago. Maybe, one day, we can rekindle that. All things are possible, Princess." Lotor cocked his head.

"You forget I am a Queen. I shouldn't, Coran is waiting in the shuttle." Allura dropped his arm.

"Start acting like one and forget your servant's concerns. Then maybe, he will start acting like one instead of pretending to run your government." Lotor's voice was dripping with sarcasm, flavored with persuasion. Lotor led her through the halls to a large dining room.

"Fine. I am curious about these Houses. Tamrack talks about them all the time. He says he belongs to a minor one." Lotor let out a cough when she said that.

"Minor, he makes the Emperor look like a pauper. Now sssshhh, here comes my guests. Tamrack is a sore subject with Cora. Rumor was that she has her sights on him, but as usual he slipped through." Lotor motioned for her to greet them.

Allura walked behind him, a bit hesitant. Before her stood a very handsome man, he hardly looked an older than Lotor. Behind him, was the most beautiful woman that Allura had ever seen. Tall and lithe, she had a heart shaped face and a small, upturned nose. Instead of Lotor's large ears, hers were small with pointed tips. Her makeup highlighted her eyes that seemed to change from green to blue as they caught the light. Her red hair cascaded down her shoulders, like a fiery river laced with gold. Her skin, like Tamrack's, was silvery with a blue blush and the dress she wore revealed a figure that would have made any man melt. Allura began to understand Lotor's previous statement about why he required the services of Lanara.

"Welcome, Master Corico… Lady Cora, may I introduce to you Queen Allura of Arus. My most esteemed ally in the war against Lord Vashru." Allura felt the eyes of the woman bore right through her. She was almost relieved when dinner start.

The night wore on as Lotor discussed the terms of the marriage. It was very technical. It seems that the father was a powerful merchant of recent success and he was craving a marriage that would increase their social status with the Wyverins. Lotor, it seems, filled the ticket. Eventually the men left the room, and Allura felt those impossibly impenetrable eyes fall on her.

"Are you the Arusian Princess that brought the Prince of Korrinoth to his ruin?" The woman traced the top of a gold goblet. Her basic was worse than Allura but the derision in her voice could not be mistaken.

"I have never caused anyone ruin." Allura practically whispered.

"I did not think so. And if you are, it is because he did not know anything better. It is hard to believe that a human female could actually interest a Drule of his standing. He assured me he was over you and I am glad he proved it." Lotor and Master Corico re-entered the room.

"General Lotor, I really need to be getting back to my ship." Allura looked troubled but this was not the time or place.

"Certainly, I will have you and your guard escorted back to the ship." Lotor hit a console, and soon she found herself safely aboard the shuttle.

"Coran, he is no longer interested. You cannot believe what his fiancé looked like. Al night he fawned over her, it was almost too much to bear. Not that the words were unmerited, the woman was spectacular." Allura fumed. Coran had convinced her that Lotor was still obsessed with her and she could use it to her advantage. Allura was not buying it. She had missed the window of opportunity. Perhaps she should have been more flirtatious with him over the past few months. At least, she could have pretended to be interested. She had done as much with other princes who had come to seek her hand.

"Relax, My Queen.. it is far from over. It will never be over. You are his obsession. He can fight it all he wants, bring himself to distraction again and again, but you rule his soul."

Later that night, as Lotor tossed and turned realizing that he would have to end another engagement. Another House would curse his name, but it was not he Drules he needed to placate but the Wyverins. Damn, why was he cursed with meeting the most beautiful woman that had ever been born. All night he looked at Cora, complimenting her beauty again and again, knowing every remark had been meant for the Arusian Princess that had stolen his heart. He groaned, knowing that she would never forgive him when he took Arus as his capitol city, but that was far in the future. Tamrack had said it again and again. She was a nuisance that must be dealt with or eliminated. Elimination, in the long run, was a far less painful option.

_To: True…As always thank you for your kind words. I love the refined way that you write. I think you are the Jane Austen of the Voltron fanfics._

_To: LotornoMiko…Lotor has moved one, why overthrow your father when you have an Emperor you can take down._

_To: Wade Wells..I am going for a shorter fanfic this time. The ending will set some things up for the bigger Universe I am trying to create. No one will be getting exactly what they want by the time this installment is done._

_To: Drowned Blonde: Thank you for all your reviews. I do enjoy political intrigue, even a little more than romance…though that can be fun. I like situations were enemies are forced to work together, and I was wondering what would happen if there was an outside threat to the Denubian Galaxy._

_To RenkonNairu: I have more fun imagining what they all can be talking about behind closed doors, I figure the bad guys have to do something besides drink and chase dancing girls all day long._

_To Lotor: A scar or two is good for the soul. He cannot stay beautiful forever._


	8. The Witch's Tale

To Lotornomiko; Thanks for catching my blunder. Hope I am forgiven.

To True: Yup, he wants her but he also wants an Empire. Blind lust is no longer a factor here. And Allura is trying to figure out how to keep her one real ally under control.

To RekinNairu; There was some parts of the Supremacy I want to change before I went back to finish it. It is a much longer story and I sort of had to get my writing mojo back. I have every intention to finish it and after that I wanted to get into his banishment and his rise to power during theTrade Wars. My adventures tend to be Lotor centric and I have created a little part of the Voltron Universe where he does not have to worry about Allura, Zarkon and the Voltron Force.

The Witch's Tale

Almost eight months had passed since Lotor's initial arrival to Korrinoth, and for a moment he felt a sense of achievement as he looked over Sorrinoth from his bedroom window. One of the Guild Houses had paid a hefty sum for the jump gate outside of Korrinoth's lazon shield, and with the Alliance preoccupied, no one took notice that the cargo ships carrying out lazon were also bringing in slaves to work the mines. Not that his father cared, the treaty had been blatantly ignored for several months now that there was no real fear of repercussions. Ignoring bad behavior only encourages it, and Zarkon had been having a field day.

He slipped back into bed, and wrapped his legs around the slave that he had taken recreation with. He gave a soft kiss to the nape of her neck, the intimacy of the act was nothing more than habit. She was not your average slave, her manners and speech indicating a Westerner of some social standing. He wondered what crime she had committed, be it societal or political, which brought her to this deplorable state. He had learned years ago not to ask how a Drule found herself in this position lest she plead her case. She was an exotic beauty, even by the standards of the Western Territories, which meant that his father probably paid a small fortune for her. No doubt, she was another perk for his warlords.

Breakfast was followed by meetings. Cossack was in attendance looking as yellow toothed and grizzled as ever. There was a gleam to his eyes as he described in detail how the military was being rebuilt from the ground up. He had to give Cossack and his father credit with what they had done with the small army that the Alliance had permitted Korrinoth to retain. What would have been a lowly foot soldier had been trained to the rank of sergeant; a sergeant was now a lieutenant and a lieutenantwas equivalent of a captain and so up the chain it went. It was as if a full officer core was at the willing and ready, and now, an army was being built to fill in the missing pieces. It did not take long to train your average Korrinoth into a competent ground troop, within months a formidable killing machine was being assembled.

The lazon trade had also picked up. Most of the increased capital, Lotor noted, had been going to rebuild the military. Shining new armament factories had sprouted up in the countryside, well hidden by the endless mountain ranges of Korrinoth. The cities, though, were still war ravaged. Sorrinoth's great laboratories, libraries, museums and universities lay in ruins. Even the Temple of Batak was nothing more than rubble being attended by a handful of acolytes. It had been years since the god had even been sacrificed to; the priesthood having since disbanded and moved on to other worlds. The only thing that remained were the fringe groups, full of fervor and insanity.

At night, Sorrinoth brought out the worst sorts. Armed gangs patrolled their territories; various bodies were hung marking the borders of their private fiefdoms. All sorts of vices had always been available in Korrinoth's capitol, that was no secret, but there was a tacit agreement with the authorities that such trade remained in shadows. Lotor had only ventured out once in the night, taking a full guard with him. And even then, he felt the cold stares of his people fall on him, unspoken accusatons with every glance. Lotor felt chaos envelop him with each step; this was just wrong. Drules were not animals.

On the second day, the witch found him. They had not spoken since his return albeit by circumstance or choice; he did not know. Like most of those who knew him well, she knew he was most accessible in the late evening. He did not even hear her enter is room; she crept behind him like a cat in the night. Whether it was the sound of her breath or her beating heart that gave her away; he could not say. He only knew she was there.

"Hagar, it has been some time since we last met." His voice, velvet and smooth, blended into the night air. "I thought you were not talking to me."

"Your father did not tell you. I have spent the last several years in a Republic rehabilitation center for my service to your father. I was only released to rebuild the robeast pens. It seems that my babies may be needed again. The old hag's voice was filled with sorrow. "they even took away my Coba. You were not the only one who was punished for your father's crimes." The witch sighed. "The Arusian demanded the destruction of my baby. I begged and pleaded with the Council to spare both my kitty and them, but like everything else on Korrinoth, they were destroyed." Lotor had no love for her cat or her menagerie of creepy crawly creatures, but he knew that the witch had lavished love and attention into each of those creatures. Outside of Zarkon and Lotor, they were the closest thing she had to a family.

"Haggar, Korrinoth grieves with you." For a moment there was silence as they both shared a moment of shared sorrow. It was then that he remembered Savin and his continual interest in the witch.

"I have a talented Seeker who very much wants to meet you. He is the son of Yoriakis. He says you will know the name." Lotor turned to face Haggar. As old as time, her appearance was still the same. He would have liked to tell her she could drop the perception field, he now being accustomed to the sight of her people but he assumed it was as much a shield as anything else. On Merok's ship hehad learned what it ws to be the only one, and if he could have found a way to fit in better he would. Only Vostar had seem him as a something more than _the other_ and she had perished in a ball of flame.

"His father was a very perceptive man. The Wyverin Prince was appreciative of his counsel." The witch looked up into the night sky. "That was another life."

"He claims Voltron is alive and its is aggrieved.." Lotor yawned. It was getting late. "It seems, all these years, I have been battling some artificial intelligence. And to think I thought it was Commander Kogane and his happy little Voltron Force." Lotor sighed.

"Your Seeker is correct, though your rendering is a simplistic way of looking at it. The creation of Voltron is no different than what I do with a robeast, instead of binding a demon's soul to an animal, it was bound to the robot. Voltron is more than a pile of metal and circuits."

"So now I was battling a demon. You must think me mad to believe you. Voltron was not a demon, it was one of the good guys, remember?"

"Come, with me, My Prince. You need tending too." The clawed finger traced the scar on his face. :It is old and deep, but I can improve it." Her manner, at times, was gentle and deep down he knew there was some remnant in her of the great healer she once was.

He followed her to her chambers, through the winding halls of his youth. Each turn brought back memory after memory, most of them particularly pleasant.

"Sit. I will bring you some tea." Her rooms, save for his father's dungeons, were the darkest in the Castle. They were deep within its walls and seemed to be spared most of the damage made by the bombardments. He noticed that the thousands of bottles that had lined their walls were gone, no doubt destroyed or whisked off to some Alliance lab. The rooms were cold and dank, making the tea more inviting. He should have known when he drank it down it would be drugged. It was her way. He heard her voice speaking as if from rote in the sing song Wyverin that was used during worship, the words enveloping him like a blanket.

_In the days when the Dark Ones walked among their servants, Lord Tavor issued a challenge to Lord Batak. Lord Tavor said Lord Batak was without pity, and he would prove it to Keturah, who, until that time, had always held him in high esteem. Lord Batak took offense as he was their sovereign and the trait of a good king was to dispense mercy as well as discipline._

_Lord Tavor created a multitude of robeasts, creatures infused with the soul of demons, and unleashed them across the Universe. Lord Tavor's spawn brought pain and suffering to all of Batak's creatures and they cried for mercy. Yet, because Lord Tavor was a trickster, he mixed in creatures bound by angels. Gentle leviathans, they were, and of pure hearts. They sought to live with Batak's servants in peace relieveing the suffering of the faithful._

_Batak, hearing the pleas of his children, created a mighty warrior to defeat the monstrosities that plagued his worlds. One by one, the warrior defeated the robeasts, until the last demon was excised. Yet, the mighty warrior of Batak's could not bring itself to stop and became bent on destroying the gentle giants that lived among men such was its lust for blood. Innocent of any crimes, he destroyed them one by one. Their cries reached to the heavens, but fell deaf to Batak's ears so much did he hate Lord Tavor and anything of his making. The last one, as it lay dying, begged justice of Keturah. Still the great warrior told the goddess to step aside so he could destroy the last wretched creature of Lord Tavor's hand. She pleaded and begged for its life, but the warrior in all of his arrogance failed to see it was a goddess who beseeched him._

_Keturah cradled the beast in her arms, cursing the warrior who then dared to draw the blade of Batak's forging against her. The arrogance against the goddess was unforgiveable and she smote the warrior, dividing the warrior into five lions and sentencing him to guard her world. Incensed, she went to Lord Batak, bringing her grievance._

_Batak, in order to silence her words, reassembled the creature and gave it a choice. Be forever cast into lions, or serve as her Defender of Justice. The creature gave obedience to Keturah, promising never to attack a living thing again. To this day, he resides within the goddess's realms, careful to obey her wishes._

"I am no longer a child that believes in fairytales. The story is about a warrior, not a robot." Lotor drowsily answered. They were the last words he remembered saying as he drifted off. When he awoke a white line, no thicker than a hair's width, had replaced the scar. Haggar looked over it one more time, looking rather pleased with herself.

"So where did Volton come from?" The witch gave him a quizzical look.

"King Alfor created it. Arusians do not lie." Lotor said as he shook the effects of the tea off.

"Your mother was quite adept at bending the truth, so why should you believe Alfor? My guess is that he found the lions and modified then, adding a place for the pilots and the keys. Therefore, he did build them in a way. That is why the lions still work but Voltron does not." Haggar looked over Lotor's face, evidently pleased with her work.

"The power of an untempered schism will only _reboot_ the demon, if the situation is corrected. Your Seeker is correct, one does not just turn off an entity. My advice is let it sleep."

"I am still confused. You Wyverins talk in riddles. This is ridiculous. This is all religious mumbo jumbo." Lotor was exasperated.

"_Mumbo jumbo_ you will have to explain that one to me. It has the sound of an incantation about it." The witch patted his head. "You look more and more like your grandfather everyday. It must spook the Wyverins. He was of mixed blood too.. I think that is why they choose you over your cousin Lord Vashru." She ran her hands through his hair, pulling it away, the other hand lifting his chin. Lotor glanced at her and she pulled away. "Wyverins, unlike Drules, have a strong believe in reincarnation."

"I was also surprised. He has a stronger claim to the throne than either Merok or me. He has the right paperwork…all I have is a rumor that most of the Denubian Galaxy does not take seriously." Lotor laughed.

"I was there along with Merok. I know who you your father and so does he. The Wyverin Prince would have liked you, Lotor." She smiled as she handed him the drink.

"And what of Lord Vashru? Would he have liked him?" Lotor asked. "He seems pretty Wyverin to me.".

"I am not one for playing counterfactuals, but I think he would have appreciated his attempts at the throne. He liked men who were willing to risk it all. You have a long way to go before you fill his shoes." The witch paused and looked at Lotor. "He did great things. You have yet to come close to his accomplishments."

"He destroyed the Wyerins. Your people are on life support. You are almost an endangered species." Lotor got up to leave.

"We have solved that problem before. We are the oldest race in the Universe. We have faced extinctions before and always we found a way around it. Last time it was the Drules." Haggar turned away. She went back to her shelves and returned various bottles that were on a table.

"And this time, I gather, it will be the humans. Shall I tell the Alliance that Cabrisi was just an experiment and that they should lock up their women. For a long time I thought this was all about me, but I am beginning to understand your people. Their real motives are always cloaked.. Sometimes I think it would be better if you all did the Universe a favor and died out already. I am tired of all of the killing." Lotor got up.

"Pity, because it has just begun. He who bears the mantle of the Wyverin Emperor usually ends up coated in blood. It has always been our way. If you are tired of killing then Vashru wins and your Princess dies." He was almost waiting for two clicks to follow, as if the statement was an undeniable fact.

"Allura..she means nothing to me. She has destroyed everything I had, everything I was." Lotor fumed at the mention of her name. He had already put aside his latest conquest, in fact, after the betrothal was sealed she had offered him her bed. It took everything to turn Cora down; but he would have been good as married had they consummated the contract. Deep down he knew that the Arusian was holding him back. Her hold on him, and the doubts she raised, shadowed his every move. His refusal raised concerns, as his reputation had already been tarnished, and they ripped up the contract in front of him.

"Clearing the path for everything you will be. Lotor, you are still shortsighted. Had Allura given in to your demands, or not existed at all, you would not be commanding the finest fleet in the Alliance, the Territories or the Republic. She set you free." The witch sighed.

"I need more ground forces." Lotor said. The worry was evident in his voice.

"Batak will not forget his children. We have served him well. He will grant his Sword all it needs. Your father prepares an army for you as we speak."

"Thank you, for fixing the scar." Lotor began to walk out the door. It was late and he was still tired. He had come to Korrinoth to think after his latest failure with the Houses and instead he was becoming more anxious.

"It is also my pleasure to serve My Prince." Haggar gave a slight bow. She watched the man leave. This time it would be different. This time there would be no quarter. This time her people would win. How could they fail? This time they had the Sword of Batak to lead their armies.


	9. Dangerous Games

Dangerous Games

Zarkon sighed as he listened to Lotor describing the particulars of the jump gate that was being constructed in Arusian air space. He patiently listened to the terms of the agreement. Finally a soft chortle came from his throat.

"You promised her a jump gate. May I ask what will the Arusians do with it when you withdraw? They neither have the resources, the brains or the technology to keep one running. The first House that wants it will take it in a heartbeat. Obviously, they have never seen a Westerner fight for a trade route. You have only created another problem for them."

"That is not my problem. I am just handing over the keys. I will find some excuse to withdraw the technical support. The treaty demands it will be civilians; a threat of attack will be enough for their removal. Tamarack's House is building it; he has first rights to it. And I have no right under Imperial Law to be granting a trade route license so the treaty will be null and void. Merok is desperate to get on Tamarack's good side, so he will not prevent it. He was also promised the jump gate that Vashru has built when this is over." Lotor pushed the fruit around the plate.

"The Pollux trade route will be a nice prize for him. It is chock full of lazon which has been difficult for the humans to harvest, but not particularly a challenge for the Wyverins. I hope you will consider Korronite for the mining contracts. Zarkon was smiling from ear to ear.

"Of course, who else would I consider in this sector? It is after all, our particular species of Drules special niche." Lotor was grinning from ear to ear. On occasion, he and his father were on the same page. Lotor would make Korrinoth a very rich world again. His people would forgive his past transgressions against them. At times, he wished he was more like his father; a man who embraced his sins as one would an old friend. Lotor tended to second guess all his decisions after the fact. His father, on the other hand, would methodically plow through all the ramifications of his actions. In the end, even if the outcome was not what the old king had wished, he never regretted his choices. Except for the one involving Lotor's mother, and that was never to be discussed.

"Your Tamrack is quite a character. I hear he can open up a wormhole on a credit." Lotor was amused by his father's interest in the Westerner. He did not know if it was the potential use he saw in the man or the fact that his son was friends with him. His father was always looking for an angle, to either understand or exploit him.

"Tamrack is quite talented in his placement of field generated wormholes. He destroyed three Wyverin fleets during the Trade War employing strategically placed ones. He wanted me to take out Lord Vashru using that particular method but the treaty forbids it." Lotor watched his father grimace as he shared this bit of information. His father, for the most part, eschewed jump gates though at one time, hundreds of years ago, the sector had been filled with them. Then all of a sudden, they disappeared. Outlawed for no particular reason, or at least, if there was one it was lost to time and Zarkon did not care to remind himself or Lotor of the circumstances.

Lotor took another slab of meat. Zarkon was pleased that his son was eating heartily. He was worried about his less than robust appearance. Lotor was still in excellent shape, but he just appeared exhausted most of the time. The youthful energy of his youth had been tempered. The last ten years had aged him more like a human than a Drule and this worried Zarkon. When he was born the doctors warned he would have a much shorter life span, but it did not help that he already looked like a human in his thirties. He needed to discuss this with Lotor when the moment was right. There were ways to slow down the aging process. Zarkon would have Haggar discuss it with him. No point in becoming an emperor, if his reign was short. "To be honest, I was surprised he was not executed after the Trade Wars. He has more lives than a cat." Lotor mumbled, interrupting Zarkon's thoughts, and bringing him back to the topic at hand, Wyverin jump gates. It was a subject he knew all too well.

"No matter how good he is at dealing with an unstable wormhole. it is still takes time to build a real jump gate. Vashru's has been been up and running for a month, and he has had to close it down four times. The Polluxians have always been a difficult population and they have been sabotaging the mining operations. It has bought us some valuable time."

"If you win, what are you going to do with Vashru and Romelle's child. Tradition dictates that you kill it." Zarkon coolly considered his son, he barely knew, in front of him.

"That would be a foolish move. It is not like I have an abundance of Republicans to choose from. I think a proper regency will be acceptable. I hear the child looks more human than Wyverin. Some even said he has an exotic beauty to him." Lotor pushed around his food.

"Lotor promise me you will not open up a schism in order to defeat Vashru, no matter what. I cannot think of a greater sacrilege." Zarkon interrupted, as if thinking about another time.

"You did and the Universe did not end. Father, have you found religion in your old age?" Lotor smirked. "Afraid to meet your makers."

"The last I left you, you were still a devout worshipper. The gods have determined my fate long ago. My prayers or actions, no matter what they entail, will not entreat them to change their judgement. " Zarkon sighed. "There were many things I regretted doing as a young commander, and that was one of them. I lost several important allies that day. It was my greatest victory and worst defeat. I thought I was very clever. That was the day that I lost the Imperial throne."

"Maybe, if I got pushed against the wall, I would resort to such a tactic. But I have yet to face that situation in battle. If your dead, does it matter who your allies were? I am not impressed with the ones I have to begin with. The Arusians are useless and Hazar has yet to supply the men he has promised. I think he is taking a back seat until either the Council is forced into a decision or Merok dies. His family, it seems, was also related to the Wyverin Prince. He is a proven warlord, both criteria for succession. The claim is weak, but it exists. He can challenge me in the Arena but I think in the end he will back down. He has seen me fight. Right now the Republic is in no mood to meddle with the Wyverin politics when he can smell the throne. I am not complaining. So far, the Republic has left me alone and they turn a blind eye to what has been going on here. For now, it is sufficient." Lotor leaned back taking a deep drink of his wine.

"It should all work out fine as long as you are no where near the Arusian when she figures out that she has been dealt a bad hand." Zarkon added. "This is not helping your prospects of wooing her." Lotor could detect a bit of snarkiness in his tone.

"Allura is no longer my concern, but Arus can be a valuable jewel to the Empire. With her long stretches of grasslands, mountains of unmined lazon, and unutilized natural resources she will make an excellent trading hub. Arus will be quite protected. And as long as the Arusians keep their noses clean, and let the trade route operate, the Guild will not interfere with her sovereignty. It will be profitable to all. Allura should be thanking me. Arus can be another Veraktu. " Lotor bristled though he knew she would never see it that way. Lotor noticed the far away look on his father's face. In his own subtle way he was trying to convince Lotor not to open the gate. He was even dragging out his son's affections for the princess.

"Lotor, do not take the Arusian for a fool. Even if the become the next wealthy trade port, the Arusians will know that the sovereignty of their world will be a mere illusion with a Guild fleet stationed in their air space. And as for Hazar, the Hero of the Great Republic, do not be so cocky. He may risk taking you on for the throne. You are looking less robust than usual while he has hardly aged. He will rationalize that he will make a better ruler than the lot of you, which is probably true. Currently, he is desperate to impress the Alliance with the Republic's adoption of the Aliiance - Republic Non-Aggression Pact. The once feared Imperial Drules have become pacifists of the worse sort, letting the humans set up colonies left and right in violation of the treaty. The humans are walking all over them." Zarkon's smile was getting wider as he continued as he spilled the gossip.

"For political reasons, he even tried to get Allura to marry him. Their courtship was an unmitigated disaster. The Alliance was so desperate for it to happen that they even offered Kogane the Exploratory Fleet to get him out of the way."

"She means nothing to me." Lotor grimaced back. His father could not help but goad him with the woman.

"I thought I raised a better liar than that, you dishonor our family." Zarkon grumbled back. "Anyway, be wary of her and Coran. He pimps her out all over the Universe, dangling her pretty face to eligible man of power in the Denubian Galaxy, in order that no one attacks Arus. She has been involved or engaged more times than I can remember." Zarkon was carefully gauging his words as he watched Lotor's eyes darken.

"Do not compare Allura to a common whore." Lotor snapped, his bottom teeth bared in a warning.

"Nothing common about that woman. In fact, my respect for her has dramatically increased over they years. She is an excellent ruler. She has kept Arus safe while everyone fights her battles for her. Her military trains, but hardly anyone has died. She treats them like a shiny new flyer that she is afraid to get dented. A fact, by now, you must be aware of. How many of her men, versus yours, have died in your so called alliance? And you, my dear son, are a bonus. She does not even have to pretend to like your besotted ass." Zarkon's voice was calm as he stated the obvious. Deep down there was nothing he could do. His father had spoken the truth.

"Am I the greatest fool that the Universe has ever seen? Even in the Western Territories they know the tale of the Korronite prince. If it were not for my sword I would be the laughing stock of the Imperial Court." Lotor moaned as he slumped into his chair.

"No more or less than any other Drule affected with your particular affliction. " Zarkon gruffly answered. "Do not worry about what those fools say, most of it is envy. An outsider rising up and snatching the throne from them cannot be appreciated. You will have more enemies than friends." Zarkon paused and leaned forward. His voice fell to a whisper. "Are your ready to face the Alliance. I doubt they will offer much assistance. A year has passed and they have not even set foot in the sector." Lotor smiled; there was no one in the room but them and a serving girl. Growing up in Castle Doom, whispering was thoughts had become a force of habit, even when not required.

"I am half expecting them to hand me a warrant for my arrest. I am taking a full contingent of Wyverin guards, minus their perception field, to the conference. They will create quite a stir. Doubt their representatives have ever seen one up close." Lotor's eyes danced in the light, a playfulness emerged which forced a small smile out of Zarkon. The old Lotor was still in there somewhere.

"Now, my beloved son, unto a different topic. Why are you letting Vashru take bases after base. I know the capabilities of your fleet. You are letting him walk when you should have stopped him cold. I can only think of one reason, and I do not like my conclusion.

"And that is, father." Lotor interjected; an eyebrow arched. He was always curious to see his father figure out his opponents' motives. His executive officers had turned it into an excellent parlor game to see if he came close. More than not, he hit the mark. Say what you wanted about Zarkon, his talent at predicting his enemies goals were nothing short of brilliant.

"Merok is letting Vashru do his dirty work. He wants Wyverin colonies set up, so he let's the other factions deplete their resources. As they grow stronger here, they grow weaker at home. His opposition, which I gather is not a small minority, will be immobilized with their main fighting force embroiled in the Denubian sector. Am I correct?" Zarkon stretched, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"You have intrigued me, please continue. I find your appraisal to be fascinating." Lotor said as he pretended to be disinterested, swirling the wine in his glass. Zarkon was amused by his son's demeanor, knowing that he was taking in every word and weighing his options.

If you are successful and defeat Vashru, Merok has a ready made foothold in Alliance territory. The humans are a lot less formidable than Republican Drules. Merok is wagering that the Republicans, weary of war, will keep out of it. They are still having their own internal power struggles going, over half of their people want a ruling head again. They feel, without the Supremacy, that they are without a cohesive military to protect them. If he is smart Merok will take advantage of this sentiment and try to reform the old Empire, and offer to incorporate the Republic and the conquered Alliance colonies under one Imperial rule. It is the perfect time with Zappo dead and no one to step up into his place. Rarely does this opportunity, with no clear cut heir for both Empires arise. Western Imperial rule. The Republicans, save for a few, will secretly be relieved to break off agreements with the Alliance as the treaties after the war favor the humans. The Alliance, will of course complain, but there are no treaties between them and the Western Empire. They do not have the resources, at this time, to try to dislodge them. If they did, the Wyverins would have already been pushed back." Zarkon took a deep breath, knowing that Lotor was all ears.

Merok, through the jump gates, will control these new colonies access to resources and thereby make the newly dependent colonies of the Western Territories for most of their goods. He may even use the Guild to back him up with promises of more jump gates and trade routes. Eventually, the colonies will totally submit, the Wyverins crave order. Merok, after being assured of their obedience will make them willing partners in his Empire. Wyverins usually conform quickly. They are interested in more cerebral things than who is in cjharge of the trade routes, just as long as they get their cut." Zarkon paused and considered his son.

"Now, let us consider if Vashru wins. If you lose, Merok sends a fleet to attack the jump gates; thereby making it almost impossible for this number of Wyverins to return back to the Western Territories for quite some time. They will be stranded and the problem of containing the Wyverins will become that of the Republic and Alliance. There expansion will be far more limited but nevertheless deadly. All out war will probably break out causing turmoil that will take generations to sort out. Either way, they are out of his hair and the Western Empire has no external threat to deal with. Win or lose, the Wyverins come out ahead temporarily until the next inevitable trade war arises." Zarkon shook his head. "Merok was always such a typical Wyverin warlord. Even if he had been younger, he always lacked the imagination and the charisma to build a lasting empire. I think part of his election was because no one knew what to do and they wanted a ruler who would leave a limited impact" Zarkon leaned back. "Either way, you lose. Your little war will make tried and true allies out of the Republic and the Alliance. Neither want you or the Wyverin here. You are giving them a joint cause to rally around. My advice to you is to clean up your mess with Vashru and go home before it is too late. " Zarkon sighed and beckoned the girl to pour him another glass. "Merok is dying, it is only a matter of time before the swords come out. There are rumors that the Republic has been in talks with some of the Guild Houses, including the Fifth. Your friend, Tamrack, with the right support, is just as much a contender for the throne as you are."

"The rumors about the Republic are true but I know Tamrack. He would not accept the throne even if they handed it him no strings attached. The war has just ended, everyone is tired of fighting. No one wants to be the last man killed on the battlefield." Lotor replied.

"You know Tamrack, but you do not know Tanal. I, on the other hand, have had many dealings with her House. They are quite ambitious. It is by no accident that she has aligned their interests." Zarkon raised an eyebrow. ""Lotor, you are playing a dangerous game. Do you have the numbers behind you? Lord Vashru is colonizing those advance bases every day. He promises free land and women, a tempting prospect for a Wyverin and a Westerner alike. He is quite the populis, even if he is a fool. He plays the typical Wyverin warlord, letting his men leave their genetic mark on whatever species they encounter. This time he picked the wrong one. Clever human hybrids, just like you, will be impossible to contain. Luckily, I will probably not live long enough to see them overrun my galaxy." Zarkon sighed.

"Tamrack would not betray me. We are like brothers." Lotor was obviously troubled by his father's remarks.

"Hardly, have you looked in a mirror. Yellow cat eyes, claws and fangs…all you are missing are a set of wings. Your Wyverin heritage is plastered all over you. Most Drule looks at you and see a Westerner with Korronite eyes, but a Westerner looks at you and sees a Wyverin overlord with vastly improved looks trying to exert dominance. You are not his brother, but his sworn enemy." Zarkon huffed. Lotor sat quiet, trying to reform his gut instincts.

"Father, this is going to come down to the Arena. I do not want to face him there." Lotor spoke softly. His worst fears coming to a head. "I do not think I could kill him. He is my friend."

"Trust me, he would not have the same qualms if push came to shove. I hear he is good. Can you take him?" Zarkon's voice returned to a whisper.

"This is madness. I will not fight Tamrack." Lotor's voice was raspy. Zarkon could sense despair rising up in it. The tyrant shook his head and his mighty fist came slamming down.

"I cannot believe you are so short sighted when it comes to this. The gods themselves have put you in a fortuitous position. The Wyverin are having their last gasp of dominance and they are running scared. This time they barely won the Trade War. Think about it Lotor. The emperor is going to give the throne over to you, a human hybrid, which he was willing to sacrifice to a rebel not so long ago. You are an idiot if you think this is all circumstance. Lotor, the Wyerins never do anything lightly. They must have been considering this for years, maybe since your birth. Name another warlord of royal blood that carries all the blood lines, including those of the once great Eastern Imperials. THey view your seemingly impossible existence as some sort of sign from the Dark Ones. No offense, but they must be in pretty bad shape as a species to view a man barely imbued with Wyverin blood as their heir apparent. The throne should be Vashru's and you both know it." Zarkon got up and walked over to the balcony. "Everything has its time and place, and the Age of the Wyverins is ending. Haggar has seen this. If Ba tak's Sword fails, the humans will eventually overrun all of us. They are relentless in their expansion."

"You are wrong, father. They are helpless, like babies. They are stupid and weak. How can you even imagine such a thing?" Lotor called out.

"Weak, I think not. Stop sounding like a Drule propagandist who wants to shut their eyes to everything around us." Zarkon turned and shrugged. "Just look in the mirror and you will find, not one, but two of the finest Drule warlords felled by them. Even in their weaknesses they find strength. Because they lack things such as fangs,claws, strength and speed, they work together to solve all their obstacles. This is not our inheritance and even within our own clans this cooperation at times seems so forced. We are solitary creatures, forced together by genetic manipulation, in order to deal with the harsh climate of our surroundings. So long ago we were predators in a jungle, vanquished by an angry empress. Lotor, we were never supposed to live in groups or cities. It is against our nature. We were meant for another world, not this one. If it were not for the Wyverins, we would still be marking our territories with claw marks and urine, prowling for temporary mates, and living out our short and solitary lives. A.d we would have been so much happier. Even now, we hate to leave our little corners of the Universe, afraid of what lies in the abyss. We do not push out like they do. Like a virus that mutates before you can kill it, the humans have affected everything. It is only know that I realize that we never stood a chance. I spent my whole life trying to push them back and still they are outside my door."

"..And sharing your table. It must gall you to even look at me, the zenith of your failure to keep the humans at bay." Lotor walked over and stood next to him on the balcony. "I am not a mistake."

"Yes you were, but for far different reasons than you could ever imagine. You were not my failure... Lotor, you were my greatest achievement. I fathered the Sword of Batak and there lies my mistake and my sin for wanting such a child. I look at you and wonder what have I unleashed on this galaxy and maybe even beyond. I can only pray that you will lead the Wyverins and their Dark Ones to their destruction, and maybe, the Universe will finally have some peace." Zarkon let out a frustrated huff.

"Father, lazon fumes have finally rotted your brain. I cannot believe that the Great King talks such nonsense." Lotor shook his head in exasperation. He wanted to believe the old man was finally losing it, but he had figured out Merok's plan. In fact, if Merok had his way Lotor would have also had a half of dozen bases established. Merok and Vashru were like every Wyverin warlord that ever lived, blazing across a territory and spreading themselves too thin. Had it not been for him, and his holding back the Third Fleet, they would have lost Veraktu and the Trade Wars. It had been that close. And what was his reward, imprisonment and his life forfeit had Vashru agreed to turn over his fleet. Luckily Vashru's instincts of self-preservation were too strong and he turned down the offer. Merok would have happily killed both of them off, silencing most of his opposition. He sighed and wondered if Merok really had the balls to kill the descendent of the Wyverin Prince. He imagined the priests would have been aghast and preaching for overthrow, The streets would have been filled with blood. He shrugged. He would show them all, Wyerin, humans and Drules alike, what the son of the Demon King was made of. Lotor, Crown Prince of the Korrinoth, was not a forgiving sort of man and he had many scores to settle.

Lotor was surprised that his father saw him off. His parting words were a gentle reminder to be careful, as if Lotor needed to be reminded. He arrived on Arus in style, his contingent, a bodyguard of sixteen large Wyverins accompanied him on a fully armed Imperial Shuttle. The other delegates were to arrive a day later. Allura was no where to be seen. He was met by Coran who was not pleased with the flashy show, his disapproval evident in his glare but he said nothing. Instead, he presented Lotor with the agenda for the conference. For hours they sat in a conference room, undisturbed, as Coran briefed him on all the players and their positions in what had come to be called the Western Crisis. Several times Coran rapped his cane in order to get the Drule's attention. He felt like he was a child again, and Coran nothing more than one of his angry tutors. All of this was useless; the Alliance had no real intention of sending ships or men. The Republic came up with one excuse after another. The humans were more concerned about protecting their core territories against a future incursion of the Wyverins. even the Western Empire had been sluggish in approving the jump gate that was still under construction, highly vulnerable to an attack by Vashru. The bulk of Lotor's forces were spent protecting it. If it came down to it, this sector was dispensable. At least, for now, Arus and Korrinoth were alone in their struggle against Vashru.

Finally, when it was time to break for lunch, Allura appeared. Her dress was formal, a dark blue gown. He thought it looked cumbersome but realized she was only being prepared if another delegate unexpectedly arrived early. He, on the other hand, was dressed in his regular uniform. He was not particularly concerned with impressing anyone with long flowing capes and armored boots past his knee caps. It was all uncomfortable to say the least. He sat there, legs bared with his bridge boots of soft leather and ornamental cloth over his mid-section. Lotor pushed himself away from the table and bowed as Coran moved to get his cane to steady himself. Lotor glanced at the man he had known since his youth, all of a sudden becoming keenly aware at how fast humans aged.

"Coran, please leave us." Allura's voice was half a command, and half a request. Coran shot her a disapproving look, much like a father would give, but he managed to shuffle away from them at a surprisingly fast clip. Lotor was smiling inside. It was all a little part of their con, of that he was sure. Coran would leave and Allura would flirt in an attempt to mollify the Drule. The behavior had started soon after the arrival of Cora. He admitted to enjoying her attentions, even as he saw through the ruse. Unfortunately, for her, is lusts had been quite satisfied at the Castle and he was thinking with a straight head. She would not distract him today.

Allura slipped in the chair beside him. Leaning over, in a supposed attempt to read an article in an agreement, her head tilted close to his. He could smell her perfume and feel her body heat. To make matters worse, her fingers seem to _accidentally_ brush against his leg ever so slightly as the other hand glided over the documents. He has to admit she was excellent at this. All of her flirtation could be plausibly denied if she was pressed to admit them.

"General, are you ready to impress them with a coherent strategy? The Alliance is getting impatient but I have been working hard to assure them that you are to be trusted." Her voice was part cheerleader and part seductress. She carefully pushed one of his locks out of the way. He flinched and pulled away. Allura quickly looked down, embarrassed about forgetting the old taboo. The Drules almost worshipped those possessing the white locks, a tangible reminder of a long dead empress the viewed as semi-divine.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about the rules." She gasped. For a moment, he chose to believe her. She had always been sensitive to the beliefs of others.

"I told you many years ago that you had permission, little sister." Lotor said. His voice was surprisingly gentle. "Remember, when we were children, I promised to make you my bride." The words stung. It had been in another life, for both of them, when he had last used that term of endearment with her. To think, so long ago, they had been childhood friends. Allura decided it was best to change the subject.

"As for my strategy it is quite sound. It was employed during the humans Second World War, where a country called England was used as a massive staging ground to attack Europe at its weakest point. Instead of a country, I am going to use Arus. The weakest point, believe it or not, is Pollux. You should like that. We will be able to free your cousin early on in the hostilities." Lotor's voice was confident.

"Or that demon could just as easily kill her as we approach. I would not put it past him." Allura was trembling. "We need to help her escape before the attack. You owe her that." Lotor clenched his fingers into a fist. He had neither the time or patience to argue about what he owed Romelle. She was of no use to him except as a poor replacement to Allura and even that had not been evenly remotely satisfying.

"Queen Allura, I do not need to remind you that royalty comes with its privileges, and dangers. I dare say that I have never met a royal family of any importance, including yours, that took the honorific with clean hands. We are are all descended from thugs, and unfortunately, it is that sort that try to overthrow us. We say lofty things in order keep of the charade of pretending to be more than a gang of thieves. I am a perfect example of this. I woke up one morning a prince, the next an exile that was sold at a slave market. If I had been born a civilian, I would have never be in that position. Think about what you sentenced me to the next time you want to bring her up. Romelle, for all and intents and purposes, should be considered collateral damage." Allura sighed and could tell that Lotor, as usual, would not try to devise a rescue force for Romelle.

"Lotor, we took that into consideration. We did not sentence you to death but to exile. We showed more mercy to you than you have to her." Allura blurted out. Her emotions getting the best of her when it came to saving her dear cousin. Lotor said nothing but she saw his body tense out as if he wanted to lash out.

"This issue is no longer up for consideration." His word were terse and Allura frantically tried to switch the topic.

"Will Tamrack be joining us? I sent him an invitation. He has not responded which is not like him." She asked innocently enough, but her continually asking about the officer still hurt. Allura seemed oblivious that her close friendship with the man bothered Lotor to no end. In the year that transpired the guildsman had made it quite clear that there would be nothing more that that, but still it pained Lotor to see her eyes light up and her sweet smile break forth every time she saw Tamrack. Allura was in love with the Westerner, there was no doubt about it, and everyone who saw them together knew it. It just added to his humiliation when it came to the Arusian princess.

"He left last night. He had familial duties to attend to." Lotor snapped back. It took everything he had not to tell her the truth. He had gone home because Tanal had given birth to their third child. As by custom, the son would be welcomed to the House. Tanal was his sun and moon. His infidelities meant nothing. He never tired of telling the story of how he met his wife and how within an hour, the most sought after woman in the Western Territories, had offered its most eligible bachelor her bed. The story grew with each telling. In the end, he was sure that Tanal would be taking him on the Imperial throne in full court.

"I'm sorry to here that. It seems I never see him anymore." Allura sighed. He had been months since they announced to the Alliance that a jump gate would be forthcoming. She thought it would have been built by now. Construction could not be completed fast enough. Allura just did not understand why Tamrack was keeping on the other side and set another high ranking Guildsman to complete the Arus port. That man was disagreeable and had done more diplomatic harm than good. He had a low opinion of humans in general, and an even lower opinion of the Alliance.

"I told the Alliance members that he was the reason that we could trust this arrangement. For obvious reasons, his face is a better one to put forth than yours." Allura continued her praising of Tamrack much to Lotor's dismay. There is something about him that makes you want to believe that the Imperials intentions are respectable." Her voice was full of flattery which only served to gall Lotor. He was practically fuming when Coran came back into the room to call her away. Marshall Williams of the Alliance had arrived and asked for a private audience. She left, leaving Coran alone with an angry Drule. Out of nowhere, Lotor blurted out his frustration to the wizened counselor.

"Coran, she is a bigger fool than I thought. All Drules lie, and the Guildsmen make the rest of us look like amateurs. The Alliance should trust me, not Tamrack, because I always promised to protect her." Lotor nervously played with the pen in front of him.

"And not Tamrack…" Coran's deep voice probed.

"He is a Drule and the finest example of a Guildsman I have ever mer. Lotor grumbled. "I think that answers your question." Lotor said with a sullen look on his face. It was unfathomable that Allura trusted Tamrack more than him.

"I know. It is the only reason you are sitting here. It is the only thing I can count on. The Alliance has already said in as much words that they have nothing they can offer us in terms of assistance right now. They are fortifying the interior borders." Coran sighed.

"For an attack that is a hundred years away, if that. Unless the Republic falls, the Wyverins are not going to advance. Unlike you humans, they have all the time in the world. And they are a very patient species." Lotor smirked. "It is time to let the big bad Drules stomp in your yard or that pretty little princess of yours will be in the same situation as Romelle is in. Vashru, will keep his treaty for now, but he will fortify the sector. The Alliance is making a mistake." Lotor looked at Coran who nodded in agreement. "I did not rest well on the flight over here." Coran looked at the exhausted man and had to agree. Lotor looked like death warmed over. "I am going to retire if that is alright by you. I want to be at my best tomorrow." Lotor quickly covered his yawn with a large hand. Coran had forgotten how big they were.

"Your rooms are ready. Your guards are still outside. They were more than what was needed. You succeeded in your intentions, my men are intimidated. The other delegates will not appreciate their presence." Coran raised a bushy eyebrow, which Lotor ignored.

"That is the point. I thought the Alliance members would like to meet their future relatives." Lotor chuckled. "Give it up Coran, for all I know this is a trap and I want to make sure that I take a good number of you out when I go down. You see, I have no reason to trust you. For all I know, you have a cut a deal with Vashru and plan to hand me over on a silver platter."

"If it meant him leaving the sector, I most certainly would." Coran answered with a sly smile. Lotor smirked. "Cheer up Coran, one day you might still get your chance. The day is young and the delegates have not arrived. I really need some sleep. You would not want to see me grumpy."

Lotor was finally brought to an elegant guest suite on another floor. He had barely had time to familiarize himself with the layout when he saw a head pop up over the sofa. He rolled his eyes.

"Allura, you finally meet me in a bedroom, and I must decline your invitation. I have no time for your games." Lotor, ignoring her presence, started to undress. Finally he was down to a form fitting black, long sleeved shirt and a piece of clothing that resembled a loin cloth in the same color. Again, he did not care if she was there. She turned her eyes away as he changed into something a little more comfortable to sleep in.

"General Lotor, if you think for a moment that I came to seduce you…" Allura protested but she was quickly cut off.

"My dearest Allura, the game is up. Father tells me seducing men with fleets is your _modus operand_i. I am not in the mood to be flirted with and teased _ad naseum _by any woman, and expecially not you. I do have a sliver of pride left after your destroyed my very existence. Leave, before I change my mind and make your innuemdos a real promise." Allura was taken back by the angry tone, laced with frustration.

"You will not talk to me in that tone. May I remind you this is my home and you are a guest." Allura's eyes, cornflower blue with hints of lavender, were so much like his mother's when she was challenging his father. He wondered if he would back down like Zarkon would invariably when faced with such a countenance. Confused, he grabbed her and pulled her close. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear.

"I am not your guest. I am your sword, nothing more or less. " He let her go, and as she rubbed her arm, watching him fall to his knees in mock subservience. "I am sorry if I displeased Your Highness, forgive my insolence."

"General Lotor, you can go to Hell." Allura answered coolly. Straightening herself up she made her way to the door. But she never made it, as quick as a cat, he had blocked her exit pushing her into the wall. It brought back memories of when he had her trapped in her bedroom, sure he was going to kidnap her are worse. His eyes had that same intense look. He reminded her of a cat torturing its prey in sadistic play. Every once in a while, for variety sake, a cat lets a mouse escape because it can. She took deep breaths as she felt his on her face. He had her, but what was he going to do.

"I'll scream." She practically whispered. "The guards will come running."

"Let them. This time I am not alone. Would you like to wager who would win that firefight?" He murmured into her ear. His deep voice reached into her core, seeking out her fear. His arm running up and down hers in gentle but firm strokes, taking his time as he considered her. She was trembling under his touch.

"Allura, shall I tell you what is going to happen. Your Alliance is going to abandon you. And you will need to rely on me to get you through this. I shall stay and fight for no other reason than my want for you. But I warn you, eventually I have to follow my destiny and can no longer offer what my obsession demands. After I win, and I shall, I am going home to Veraktu where I will be crowned Emperor. Merok is terminal and only has a few years, maybe less left. I shall then marry the most gorgeous creature I can find, put lots of babies in her, and try my best to forget about the Arusian princess that has made a mockery of me both here and in the far galaxy. As I enjoy this splendorous existence, generally being envied and feared by every Drule and Wyverin within a hundred parsecs; you my beloved, can rest easily on your throne, and be confident knowing that I will be miserable for all the days of my life. Know that on occasional, I shall sit on mine wondering what you are up to or who you are with. I shall sit there longing for the only thing that I can never have praying that I will one day be free of you." Lotor suddenly released her and stepped back, ashamed for being the cause of the tears welling up in her eyes. He never wanted to hurt her. His voice, which was full of bitterness, suddenly became soft and comforting.

"Mark my words, I shall not abandon you until every monster in the Denubian Galaxy understands that Arus is defended. Let the Court talk. Let them add another chapter to the sad tale of the Korronite prince laid low by the Arusian princess. There is so little left of my heart break anymore. I would rather hear these cruel reminders than talk of you having to play the role of a whore in order to keep Arus safe. Stop acting like a wanton temptress and start acting like a queen." He braced for the slap that never came. Wordlessly, Allura slipped out of the room.

Allura did not get far when a worried Coran met her in the hallway. She could tell he was upset and when he told her the news she almost collapsed. He ushered her in to a conference room where Marshall Williams rose to meet her. His face was ashen and he nervously gripped the rim of his cover. He started to repeat what Coran had just told her. She cut him off and told him to get the hell off her world. The Alliance had sold out the Diamond Quadrant. The Alliance, early that morning, had made a separate peace treaty with the Vashru which basically relinquished control of their sector on the promise that they hostilities would not cross over into the central borders. Earth and Galaxy Garrison were safe. Arus and Pollux had been sold out. The conference was now cancelled and lower level functionaries from the Republic were returning her calls instead of Hazar. Allura heard talk of neutrality as she hung up the shut of the com device. Allura slumped behind her desk and cried. Coran did his best to comfort her. She had given up so much for the Alliance, including the love of her life, and this is how her so called friends repaid her.

Bravely, she decided to tell Lotor the news, only to find him preoccupied with Savin. She stood at the door trying to get his attention, but he waved her away as he was excitedly talking with a tall Wyverin who was flapping his wings and clicking furiously as he was bobbing up and down of his scaled feet. The talons methodically shredding the carpets as the creature pawed the floor. She did not know if it was male or female, but she could tell it was very excited and though meaningless to her, the Drule seemed to easily follow the strange whistles coming from the creature. Either way, the beast was horrifying; not exactly humanoid in shape. Instead, it was as if it were the by-product of a lizard mating with a human. Its cold, yellow eyes bore into her. Its mouth had a small strand of drool coming from the corner of its almost non-existence black lips. Scared she stepped back as the officer looked her way and immediately transformed before her eyes. Shocked at the women's presence, the monster seemed to magically disappear, and the aloof Savin who roamed her halls stood in his place. Turning, he bowed respectively.

"Forgive me, I did not realize that the Queen of the Arusians had joined us." Savin bowed deeply.

"General Lotor, the Alliance has brokered a treaty with Lord Vashru." Allura's disheartened voice filled the room.

"I know. Savin just told me. As usual, his efficiency is mothing short of breathtaking. That was all rather quick and unexpected." Savin seemed more aloff than his usual diffident self. The man bowed and begged his absence. Not even waiting for an answer he scuttled out of the room. Lotor shook his head.

"He really dislikes you. What could you have possible done to affect him so? " Lotor shook his head." Lotor motioned for her to take a seat.

"I really do not know. Something about you scares him. I think he wants you dead." Allura's impossibly blue eyes were locked on his, if she felt awkward at his earlier display of emotion she was not letting on.

Allura sighed. "Is he religious? That could explain the animosity he feels toward me".

"All Wyverins are. It is hard wired into their genetics." Lotor rubbed his eyes.

He blames me for Voltron's failure. Savin has called me an abomination for betraying Voltron's trust. He has told me I am an evil thing for disrespecting the goddess that protects Arus. I let the Alliance _borrow _Voltron for an attack on a Drule base that refused to surrender under the peace treaty. The Alliance had poor intelligence. The small installation was supposedly heavily shielded and armed with lazon canons. It was not. They weren't even attacking us…it was just a Drule Military Academy that had been isolated. Their communications had been knocked out by a Delta pulse. They had no way of knowing that the war between us was over. The officers in charge had left months before. leaving only children and a few caretakers behind to keep the lights on. Starving, young and scared they still put up a meager resitance. With a fell swoop Voltron destroyed the installation and everyone in it. We were all shocked at what we found. Arusians do not kill children, that is what Drules do. Volton refused to form after that. Savin blames me. He said I was Voltron's caretaker. He said that the goddess in angered." Allura's voice was cracking. Lotor was in no moods for her tears.

"Did he really call you an abomination?" Allura nodded. Lotor sighed. Savin could be harsh at times.

"I will talk to him. He is an odd bird, but if anyone will get your mecha to combine again it is him. He is a rather gifted Seeker. And do not mind all the religious mumbo jumbo. All Wyverins are sanctimonious in that area." "

Do you believe in the goddess of Arus? Is the great Keturah punishing me for abusing her gift?" The worry in her voice hinted of an overwhelming guilt.

"She forgives and redeems us..our only diety that accepts repentance. She will forgive you, Allura, Queen of the Arusians. She will forgive Arus." He murmured. He paused for a moment and considered his next words carefully. "Allura, listen to me, I have to go for awhile. Emperor Merok died this morning. As you can only imagine, that changes things dramatically. I thought I had more time. That is why Vashru reached out to the Alliance. He cannot afford to open up another front. Civil War has already broken out in the Western Territories and even the Republic is fueling the flames. They are putting Hazar up as a candidate for the throne, even though his claim is pitiful." Lotor's calm face, for a moment, turned into a sneer as he mentioned the other Drule's name. "I have no choice, I must return to solidify my claim."

"How long will you be gone?" Allura said. Her eyes locking in on his. Lotor quickly breaking contact.

This is not a Trade War, it will end soon. Arbritration has already begun. This will be settled in the Arena after all the claimants legitimacy have been verified." Lotor tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she was evidently not convinced.

"That is what you said about Lord Vashru's presence in the Diamond Sector, and yet, his ships still harass my patrols. It has been well over a year since you both arrived." Allura sighed. Today had been a day of bad news for her.

I will leave behind a contingency fleet to support the Arusian defenses. It should be enough. Savin is an excellent commanding officer and he will make sure the jump gate opens on schedule." Lotor paused for a moment, noting Allura's uncetainty. "I doubt Vashru's men will attack. The main part of his battle fleet is already planning to disembark, just like mine. For now, I think you are safe. In another month, the gods willing, Tamrack will open up the jump gate. Then, I promise, things will get a lot easier. When I am installed as emperor, I will have more resources to end this. I can send a larger fleet back with my best generals to aid your people." Lotor reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Arus, I will not forget my promise to you."

"Other generals... does this mean you are not coming back?" Allura grimaced at the implications. The devil she knew at least cared about her, and in a strange way, Arus.

"Probably not, you are too much of a distraction to me and the Court will talk. You are the Arusian princess that brought the Korronite prince to his destruction. Savin is right, you are a distraction. Every time I think of you, all logic goes out the window. It is foolish to risk an empire over a woman who deep in her core, detests me." Lotor sighed. He brushed a way a stray strand of her hair. "This morning you held the Sword of Batak in your hands, making you, for a moment, the most important person in the Universe. It is a pity that you did not know how to wield it. You were supposed to be my Keturah. I came looking for redemption and love, and instead, found resentment and scorn. The priests tell us that each time the story ends a little differently. I wss hoping for a happier ending." Lotor leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Do not worry, with me or without me, Arus is defended." Lotor got up. His bags still in a corner, not even unpacked. He did not even bother to change back into his unifom. He briskly walked to the door and barked an order and his men came to lift them. They were not even waiting for a porter.

"You are asking me to rely on a Wyverin who looks like he wants me to disappear." Allura shouted in his face, her arm blocking his egress. She watched his men twitch nervously looking at Lotor.

"More like wants you dead. He really, really dislikes you." Lotor smiled and gently pushed her aside. For once, he thought, she was blocking the door. "I think, you will find, with the Alliance removed from the equation that Voltron may forgive you. At least, that is what Savin thinks." Lotor looked at her one more time, putting aside any thoughts of kidnapping and ravishment. "Wish me well, it is time to find out who I am."

Allura turned away. Her world had come crashing down around her. Alone and abandoned, she wanted to lash out at anyone. "Lotor, go to Hell."

Lotor shrugged and walked away, pretending not to leave a big piece of his heart in that room. He looked over his shoulder once, only to see Coran comforting the crying Allura. Coran was speaking softly to her. He turned around and smiled. If he played his card right, and so far he had been a lucky man, he had just made the Allura, Queen of the Arusians, his Empress. The Court would laugh no more when the Korronite prince brought home the Arusian princess that had denied him. He already saw her, placed at his feet, worshipping her great husband. Today was a good day.

*Kids are almost done with school so I can take up my writing again. Hope someone is reading it. Feel free to pm me or leave a comment so I actually finish this thing.


	10. The Palace of the Veraktus

The Palace of the Veraktus

The soothing flow of the fountain lulled him into an afternoon nap. He had settled himself in a lounger in the west garden where the waning strength of the late afternoon was still felt. He was utterly exhausted. He had just spent four hours with a swordmaster perfecting a tight move that was always a bit troublesome to him. It has been years since he had trained this hard. He was still amazed at how quickly all sides had agreed to a truce. He half wondered if they all just wanted to see a bloody show in an Arena. If he was a spectator, he would be looking forward to the event as well. The winner, after all, was going to be granted the Imperial throne.

The Western Territories held true to its complicated laws of succession. Since there was no heir, all legal claimants could challenge each other to the Arena. On the surface, it seemed to make little sense. A ruler was more than just his ability to hold a sword, but there was a peculiar logic to all of this. Anyone willing to go into the Arena would be more or less at his prime. It usually kept the elder statesmen away, allowed for a long continuous reign, and forced all the uninterested warlords to re-align their resources to shifting alliances. It was also a reminder to the bureaucracy of the dead Emperor to ready itself for a change in dynasty. New imperial dynasties were a rare event for the Westerners, two in a hundred years was unheard of. Merok had taken the last Emperor's life and had assumed his place, not more than five years ago. The Westerners and the Wyverins embraced the change with both fear and excitement. The Emperor would be chosen as prescribed by law, in the Arena, where any Imperial could compete.

Lotor had been surprised to the number of claimants to the throne. Over a hundred men, and half dozen women, had entered their claim to a tribunal set up to ascertain their legitimacy. Ancient law codes, and various arbitrators amenable to all sides, would take several months to sort it all out. That worked well for the tired warlord. He desperately needed to prepare himself. The war had not lent itself to a lot of leisure time and his swordplay had become rusty.

It had been hard for Lotor to actually prove he was the grandson of the Wyverin prince. His glimmering white locks, rare for the Eastern Territories, were quite common in this region. It mattered not. With Merok's death, he had inherited the throne of the Veraktus. Merok, and his people, had adopted him as one of their own. The ascension did not guarantee the imperial throne; but it gave him a sizeable military to back up his claim. Veraktu was Lotor's to rule or ruin as he pleased. He now controlled her vast resources; including the most professional military that had been ever assembled. After the defeat of Vashru, with great pomp and circumstance, the old king named him his heir over the apparant heir. He had no choice, Lotor had forced the entire Third Battallion to swear their swords to him. It was unprecedented in the Western Territories, but quite common in the Eastern realms.

That still did not solve the problem of Lord Vashru; he ws still out there. Vashru ws not without supporters. It was common knowledge that Merok had promised him the throne of Veraktu when the Trade Wars began. Upon that condition, did Vashru swear his sword to the ancient warlord. Vashru ws only four hundred yers old, still within his prime. It was his familial home; their estates had been there over 10,000 years. He, unlike Merok or Lotor, was the acknowledge heir of the Wyverin Prince. The bloodlines were not in dispute. He ws the great warlord's grandson. Merok, however, had second thoughts once his powere was secured. He, like many others before him, was enthralled with the beauty and wealth of this paradise and took it for his own; securing not only Veraktu but the Imperial throne. Vashru sent the Blue Devil to push back the warlord; forcing Lotor to break a blood oath and lose a friend. Lotor had protested but Merok reminded Lotor that the great general was bought as a slave, not a free Drule. His oaths were meaningless. His life was Merok's to do as he pleased. And then, after his greatest victory, Merok offered up Lotor as a concession for peace. The life of the rumored Sword of Batak was offered him up in exhange for Vashru's formidable fleet; as if Batak's gift was nothing more than a bauble to be thrown about. Vashru could have easily accepted; he could have quickly avenged his son's life. Instead, whether he feared Merok not keeping his bargain, or he truly wanted to make Lotor suffer, he refused. Vahru wanted Lotor's complete destruction; and if he gained his own Empire doing so than all the more reason too. He chose another hunting ground which suited Merok just fine. He just wanted the warlord to remain there; and Lotor was the only one who could keep him ther or kill him. Vashru had lost his son that day and Lotor, for other reasons, had lost his honor.

Not to say that there was no opposition to his claim. First of all, there were murmurs concerning his human blood. No human hybrid had ever dared to make a claim to the Imperial Throne of either empire. To add to the mix, his father's reputed origins were only the rumor of a traumatized warlord's daughter. The paternity had never been proven; there were those that claimed she had been raped by a random Wyverin. These things did not concern Lotor; one did not need a Seeker to calculate the outcome of the vote. In their wisdom, the tribunal knew any refusal could have easily triggered another war. The half-human, Drule warlord was known to be impetuous and unpredictable upon occasion. He and his numerous supporters could have used another tried but true method of claiming the imperial throne; conquering the Western Territories planet by planet. At least, in the Arena, the bloodshed would be minimal. Many noble families, Drule and Wyverin alike, were direct descendants from the imperial Janis line so why fuss over one more. He wondered if this ritual was all set up so that the Western Territories to cull his extended family of it most aggressive members.

"My Grace, Lord Tamrack of the Fifth House begs an audience." Lotor opened his eyes to a slit. The black leather wings of his advisor rippled in the soft breeze. Lotor, with a look of resignation, nodded. From his chair, he watched the tall man bound up the grassy field.

"I am surprised Veraktu has allowed me into his most esteemed presence. I heard you cursed my name in the Great Hall last night." The guards bristled as Tamrack sat down in the grass next to Lotor. The Veraktus possessed a highly ritualized culture and the guildsman's violation of protocol irked them. On top of that, they knew their king had recently come to blows with the man stretching his long legs out on the lawn; each face still bearing deep black and purple bruises. The guards wings flapped nervously and their soft hisses were audible but the man paid them no notice; seemingly unaware of the danger they posed. They noted that their new king seemed unperturbed by the insult. Lotor smiled at their reaction. One could only hope Tamrack would behave, but experience had taught him otherwise.

"It was accompanied by a very good wine. I broke out my best for the occasion." Lotor answered in a flat tone. Tamrack was surprised at how calm Lotor was. Tamarack's sources, and Lotor's fists, had told otherwise. If Lotor was still angry at him, he did not let it on.

"Lotor, I do not want to face you in the Arena. You have Veraktu, the biggest jewel in the Empire. Leave it be. Dearest friend, withdraw your petition. We do not want to face each other in the Arena." Tamarack's coal black eyes bore down on Lotor. The guildsman tone was insistent. "A hundred years before your birth, I held my first sword. You have never defeated me in practice. What makes you think that you can defeat me now? " Lotor sat totally up and threw his legs over the side of the lounge chair. He sighed.

"I will admit in play you are better than I am, there is no argument there. Unfortunately, warlords do not play in the Arena." Lotor yawned, the silky red fabric of the robe cascading down his muscular arms. "You have no right to the throne. It is well known that your family is not of royal blood."

"Recently discovered documents prove otherwise." Tamrack shot back. "I presented more proof than you did to the tribunal."

"I am only a poor soldier and could not afford such a beautiful forgery." Lotor reached over to a serving cart, pouring two glasses of an iced tea. He got up and walked over to his friend, handing him one and sliding next to him in the grass. Lotor's toes crunched into the springy glass; causing him to smile. For several minutes the two men said nothing.

Finally Lotor broke the silence. "I thought you were my brother, Tamrack of the Fifth House."

"I am. I am trying to stop you from possibly making the worst decision of your life. There are members of the Guild which will never accept a human hybrid on the throne, same of the Wyverns. Lotor, you have too many enemies. Even if by some miracle you did win, your court will be divided. You will not have a moment's peace, always looking over your shoulder sure that someone is trying to usurp or assassinate you. You will constantly be living in fear." Tamrack's persuasions did not fall on deaf ears. For a moment, Lotor considered his options. He could renounce his claim and happily live his life on Veraktu. Of course, Lord Vashru could win the challenge, and with the might of the Imperial Fleet at his command, he would always be watching over his shoulder. Lord Vashru would never stop until one of them was dead.

"It has been rumored that I was once the Crown Prince of Korrinoth; raised beneath the shadow of the Demon King. Court intrigue is nothing new to me. The Guild has traditionally avoided playing court politics. It tends to be bad for business. So why now?" Lotor swirled the tea with a spin, the metal clinking into the small cubes of ice.

"The Guild feels threatened after the last Trade War. They felt it was time to present their own candidate. At first I resisted, but it has a certain appeal." Tamrack leaned back.

"Tamrack you are the finest guildsman I ever met." Lotor put down his glass and unexpectedly grabbed the wrists of Tamrack, forcing his hand up. A confused Tamrack eyes widened as the Drule placed his hand against him. Though Lotor was a noticeably smaller man, his hand was almost a third bigger than Tamrack. All of a sudden, Tamrack remembered how that hand felt around his neck.

"But you are not a warlord. I do not care if you were ranked the best swordsmen in the Universe." Lotor dropped the hand. "One of the other candidates will kill you." Lotor sighed. "I am still working out whether the Guild thinks you are their best chance or whether they want you out of the way. Tamrack of the Fifth House, do not make a grave mistake. This is not a game." Lotor got up and brushed himself off.

"Brother, would you fight me for the throne?" Tamrack's usually confidence had retreated.

"You are a _bastard_ for putting me in this position." Lotor looked at Tamrack, shaking his head. "You already know the answer and still you want me to say it. Tamrack, we swore a blood oath. My sword is yours and yours is mine. Nothing has changed." Lotor's voice was soft. The sun had started to go below the horizon. "Tam, I would rather take my own life; than harm a hair on your head." Tamrack gave out a chuckle as he pointed to his swollen eye. Lotor had been wearing a thick glove when his fist landed there.

"I thought so. I just needed to hear that you would stand behind me if it came for the throne. There are those that doubt your blood oaths. It is the reason that the Guild did not support an election for you. It is everything to call a man brother, a woman sister. It may mean nothing to the Easterners, but outr whole society, Drule and Wyverin is based on those connections." Tamrack leaned back. "I trust you with my life, Lotor of Korrinoth, King of the Veraktus."

"And you with mine. There is nothing more to be said on the subject." Lotor shook his head wondering why the gods put all these obstacles in his way. His father was right; love no mater what form it takes, brings you nothing but heartache. "I beg you, brother, to withdraw. I am tired of losing everyone I care for."

"I will think about it." Tamrack offered his words with a smile. Lotor grunted taking his friend's bizarre betrayal at its face value. He refused to make it personal. "In three days, we are opening up the jump gate. Allura will be there. After all, it seems you promised her my jump gate." Tamrack's mischievous grin emerged.

"Not my problem. When this over, the trade route is the Guild's to deal with. You are going to miss your sweet adoring Allura and inherit the hellion I face when she finds the Fifth House ships hovering around her orbit." Lotor let out a hearty laugh.

"Lotor, I am three steps ahead of you. Merok has already granted the trade route license, for a steep fee, to an Arusian merchant of some success. Her name is Althea Carris. Have you ever heard of her? Zarkon seemed to be amenable to working with her." Lotor could see Tamrack's gears clicking.

"That family is not the most popular one on Arus. They tend to see things differently than your average Arusian. They also have the peculiar ability to twist the truth; a rare trait amongst Arusians. In the end you may be starting up the first Guild House on Arus if you are not careful." Lotor cautioned Tamarack. He was not sure he wanted Althea mixed up in any of this. He had been proud of her successes in the rebuilding of Arus; no doubt helped by the lazon his father had gifted her with. She owned the largest commercial fleet in the sector. He had no doubt that Tamrack and her paths would cross but he had not anticipated that he was already in negotiations with her. He had avoided his cousin on purpose since his return. Her association with him would not have been well tolerated by Arusians in general; and Allura specifically. Althea had wisely avoided contacting him though her fleet had been used in setting up the Western bases on Arus. Lotor's connection to the infamous Carris family seemed to remain a buried secret.

"Are you coming?" Tamrack's invitation was heartfelt but Lotor brushed him off.

"My Wyverin blood emerges. There is no way I am going near an untempered schism. My sins weigh heavily enough without adding another one. I shall be deep in the bowls of the Temple praying that we have not angered the gods with this transgression. I will leave the sinning to you godless Drules." Lotor gave a wicked smile. Perhaps, with Tamrack gone, he could talk some sense into Tanal.

"Coward. It is the most beautiful thing you will ever see." Tamrack pushed himself off the ground. "I never tire of that moment. It is like looking at creation moments before it erupted."

"No. Nothing can compare to the evil goddess that haunts my days and nights." Lotor wistfully said.

"Take if from personal experience. No matter how perfect she appears every goddess has her flaws." Lotor looked down on his friend and shook his head. "I learned that the hard way."

"Tanal threw you out of her bed again. What great crime did you commit this time?" Lotor's eyebrow arched.

"It seems my steward's wife is claiming that I fathered her soon to be born child." Tamrack threw back his shining black hair and the grin on his face told Lotor that there was some truth to the accusation.

"So, nothing new there. You have populated a whole village with your accidents. Why is Tanal in such a dither over your latest bastard?" Lotor took a deep sip of his iced teas.

"Now, according to my counsel, it seems, they are royal accidents. Before, I simply just had to pay off the woman and her brat. Some may have a legitimate claim to my estates. My future mistakes are going to cost me a pretty credit more to make them go away. In fact, I was going to ask you some advice on how to handle this predicament." Tamrack gave a wry smile; trying to pry some information out of Lotor.

"No, I would have mentioned them if I did. Why, you refuse to believe me is beyond my comprehension. Now, I am regretting that I have kept my baser instincts under control. I could easily die in the Imperial Arena, leaving no one to carry on my name." Lotor sighed. "If I live, I have decided to choose a wife, and I, unlike you, shall forget the exceptional ones. I want the sturdy, loyal daughter of a warlord to bear my sons and worship me. I will leave the queens and goddesses, to greater men with more patience."

"Stop your sulking over Allura. Women are practically throwing themselves at you. Now that you are a king, you should ask for Allura's hand in marriage. Maybe, you will no longer beneath her Highness's consideration." Tamrack rolled unto his back, enjoying the late afternoon sun. Hands slipped under his head, watching the clouds drift by. He looked like a young cadet taking a break between classes. Lotor had a hard time believing that the man was at least a century older than him. Only a year ago, Lotor had attended his oldest son's wedding.

"Well, now that you joined our ranks, perhaps I should wait a little longer and marry that pretty daughter of yours. But then, Tanal's bad habits may have rubbed off on her." Lotor gave out a chuckle. Tamrack was not amused and uttered a curse that Lotor did not know. Tamrack was known to give a displeasing stare when the young teenager made harmless flirtations toward Lotor; in her innocent attempts to flaunt her emerging womanhood. Lotor rolled his eyes; he was just trying to lighten the mood between them. His thoughts towards the girl had been totally avuncular in nature.

It was the first time they had talked calmly since Tamrack had announced his candidacy. After the fight, Lotor had sulked for days and had refused to talk with him. Every day, Tamrack had come to beg an audience and Lotor had turned the man away. He would have continued his rejections save that Tanal had called him. No one could refuse the charm of Tamrack's goddess who reduced him to a fumbling school boy in her presence. Lotor sighed.

"As far as the Arusian goes; my rank was never the issue. No matter how many times I have begged and pleaded with her; she has made it clear that she will never consider being my queen. I have been humiliated by her rejections for the last time. It is bad enough that you have challenged me for the throne. Are you intent on making me the laughing stock of the entire Western Territories?" Lotor growled.

"I just want you to find some joy in this life. I will send your greetings to the Queen of the Arusians." They said their good-bys and Tamrack walked off. Lotor sat in the lounger until the sun was enveloped by the night. The month had been relaxing. Merok had left his own personal empire in good order. Due to the truce, there had been no real emergencies that could not be handled by the efficient Wyverin bureaucrats that served him. Lotor was beginning to look like a powerful warlord, a man worthy enough to take the Imperial throne.

For a moment he relished the idea of Tamrack being Emperor. The man was far more brilliant than he was. He was better at problem solving. Lotor could find himself a wife and settle down. He was ready to be a husband and a father. Yes, he thought, it would not be so bad if he faced off with Tamarack in the end. In front of the crowd, he would drop to his knees and give submission to the guildsman. Veraktu, and all her territories, was enough for any man.

Lotor had a different dream that night. He was in the Arena, sitting in a box next to Allura. As usual, she was dressed in a pink dress, the sleeves made of chiffon that practically crinkled when the wind blew against it. Her dress denied him the view of her perfect figure. Her blond hair was crafted into an intricate bun with a few loose tendrils caressing the side of her neck. She looked at him with those violet eyes and a shiver went down his spine. An inviting smile crossed her plum shaded lips and he imagined what they would have tasted like. He felt a blush on his cheeks and he nervously turned away, ashamed of what he imagined doing to the rest of her. She sat next to him cheering for Tamrack. He could see the admiration and love shining in her eyes as he defeated one warlord after the over.

He heard the crowd roar. Tamrack, coated in blood and sweat, moved to face his next opponent. It was Lord Vashru. Lotor watched in horror as the lazon sliced his friend's arm off, and then his leg. Tamrack's screams, drowned out by the crowd, only stopped when Vashru removed his head. Holding it up, he pointed to Lotor. His black wings fully extended, he looked like a demon from Hell.

He woke up in a sweat. Of course, he told himself, it was only a dream. Allura, like most humans, would be horrified at what occurred in the Arena. It was only a fantasy that she would admire such cruelty. Still, the omen of the dream haunted him. He waited until his friend was safely away before he contacted Tanal. The conversation was short. She was determined to be the Empress of the Western Territories. If somehow Tamrack died, and Lotor was victor, would he not consider her for his bride? In anger, he hung up the com. And then went to his room and fantasized about his best friend's wife before dragging himself off to Batak's Temple where the priestess beat him for his sins; the ones he told her about and the ones he did not.

In another part of the galaxy, an anxious Allura watched the technicians do the last systems check. She was aboard the _Excavar_, a ship comprised of an entire Wyverin crew. Savin, unlike Lotor, did not care how uncomfortable his human guests felt in their presence. The halls were filled with a musty odor and it was not unusual to see drool splattered on the otherwise pristine walls. Allura was trying to hide her feelings of revulsion, but her body language betrayed her polite demeanor.

"Arus should be pleased. Berkal completed the gate in record time. Lord Tamrack did not exaggerate his abilities. Soon we shall be close to the gods. You will invite the witch to join us in the Temple of Batak. It is time to beg for forgiveness. Your sin was great, but not inexcusable." Savin gave two clicks, Allura desperately trying to remember what all the Wyverin clicks and whistles meant. She longed for Tamrack, even Lotor, to be there to translate for them. For a moment, she thought of Romelle and what she was suffering. It was horrible to be near them, let alone to be sharing quarters with one.

"What are you talking about?" Allura forced herself to look into those cold yellow eyes. Savin cocked his head.

"The witch Haggar is a Priestess of Sarga; she will perform the ritual if the Wyverin Prince demands it of her. Perhaps, Keturah will show mercy and Voltron will perform his sacred duty. If Arus has Voltron she will not need Veraktu. Arus is a distraction the Sword of Batak cannot afford. My people have waited too long." All of a sudden Allura was aware that all eyes were on her. Coran also sensed the undue attention and singled the guard to move closer. Allura could feel the resentment on the bridge.

Allura heard a sharp chirp followed by a hiss as if Savin was warning the others off.

"I will do no such thing." Allura blurted out. "I respect but do not practice your religious beliefs."

"Your belief is irrelevant. Voltron believes in Keturah. Unfortunately, Keturah grants forgiveness to all but herself."

The first formal reception of another king should have been a grand occasion for his chronicler's to note. The guards, dressed in their finery, the trumpets blaring, and his making a sweeping walk from the dais to meet the other royal at its footsteps should have filled him with pride. Veraktu, a testament to man's vision of paradise where sinners, saints, gods and devils came to break bread and make a home, was his. Instead, he was a nervous wreck knowing his guest would find something to criticize.

The jump gate was opened. Worlds did not collide, the Universe did not implode; that is for all but Lotor. The jump gate brought visitors. His refuge was now open to those best left forgotten; but he had no one to blame but himself. He had opened that particular door again. It did not surprise him that his first visitor was Zarkon.

In the Great Court of the Veraktus he met the Great King, and for one moment he felt a reflexive twinge as if he should kneel and pay obeisance to the Drule who stood as high as a Wyverin and taller than most any Drule that he had ever met. The Great King greeted him with a smile that showed just a bit of teeth. Lotor could sense many people's feelings; but rarely his father's. They were just brief impressions that bumped into you. And yet today, the Great King's emotions swirled around in the air. They nipped at his heels, brushed against the nape of his neck and left a tingle in his throat. His father was everything, from angered to ashamed. Lotor stepped back exasperated. His father should have been proud; Veraktu stood before him.

Lotor ached at his father's cold eyes blazed into him. This was nothing short of a general's inspection with every detail of his finery, his composure, and his patience being tested. The man's eyes focused on the robes, the hall surrounded with quiet, civilized warlords that did not even murmur insults or accolades as the old king approached; and most of all, his eyes fell on the long complicated braids that flowed down his son's back. He noted the beads, stained in hues of black and red, carved out of the bones of the traditional enemies of the Westerners. He knew if Lotor put his feet up, his sandals would have their people's names engraved on the bottom so that he could forever be trampling on them.

The robes were made of Gerasian Silk, red and gold, they were those of Wyverin royalty; Lotor signaling to both groups that he equally accepted their customs. And finally, in a subtle nod to the kings of the Eastern Territories he carried a spear. Peering into his son's face, he barely got out the traditional greetings. His voice chocked when Lotor had greeted him formally, a steward reciting all of his titles. Two names were markedly absent, those of Daibaza'al and Korrinoth. Even on the day of his exile, Lotor had defiantly claimed that only Batak himself could declare Korrinoth was no longer his birthright. Zarkon, even at his lowest moments when he was sure his son had been lost forever, remembered those words with a bittersweet pride. The memory got him threw his darkest hours when he felt he could no longer go on for his people.

His admiration only increased upon Lotor's return when he brazenly called himself Korrinoth in the throne room. It had not been his to use, stripped away in his banishment as surely as his royal insignia was. Any warlord could have used this insult to Korrinoth to take the unarmed man's life. Yet, they all held their swords. Deep down, every soul in that room knew the truth in his words and the joy the Great King felt in his son's return. He laughed when the Republic protested, then relented. Hazar had made that the Republic would accept the return of General Lotor, but not Lotor, the Crown Prince of Korrinoth. Lotor laughed at the ridiculousness of the official pronouncement, as any rational person would never separate the two. In publicly he kept quiet, but Zarkon assumed that Lotor understood it had been his to claim once more, at least here, far away from the politics of the East. And yet, Lotor failed to mention his birthright. Zarkon walked with him, practically in silence. Lotor stood calmly next to him as bewildered as always. Even in this, his father seemed disappointed in him.

Lotor brought him to his private chambers; a sumptuous meal laid for both men to enjoy. He shooed away the attendants, wanting to speak privately to the man. He threw off his robes and kicked the sandals aside. Shocked, is father watched as he pulled off an elaborate wig pinned on tightly. Barefoot in a loose tunic and pants; he slipped into his chair and motioned his father to dig in.

"Forgive my enthusiasm for food. I trained for hours this morning, and with all the pomp and circumstance, I have yet to eat a scrap of food. I am absolutely starving." Lotor dug into the plate of warm meat. Reaching over he grabbed a large pitcher of water. The wine, Zarkon noted, was on his side of the table. Zarkon, a somber look engraved upon his face, served himself. "Father, you did not need to come for this."

"You should not be alone for this. Borak has also come." Zarkon's face softened. Lotor felt shame at those words. He had ignored the man since his return. Blaming him; instead of himself. His father's habit of looking for scapegoats at time was a strong familial trait.

"I am not as alone as you think." Lotor gruffly answered.

"Your best friend, the man you call brother, has put in a claim. Trust me, Lotor you have never been more alone in your life." Zarkon sighed. "The Arusian has come."

"To the gods, no. What the hell is she here for?" Lotor groaned as he tore into the meat.

"She wants to see you. She says that Savin is not an agreeable replacement. He must make her uneasy if she has come to me." Zarkon put down his utensils and crossed his hands. He was not particularly hungry.

"For some unfathomable reason, he wants to serve her up for dinner. He has visions of her sliced on baguettes." Lotor shook his head at the allusions to food. He was starving and noticed that his father had not touched a morsel. "Is the food not to your liking? I could order something else."" Lotor said in an offended tone. "Or have I done something to offend you. You are angry with me."

"You mistake my disappointment for anger." Zarkon quietly said.

"Now what? I could have walked in you in on a carpet weaved from gold threads and you would have complained that it was not made from spun platinum. How could I have possibly offended the Great King? I did everything right."

"You failed to mention Korrinoth. You even claimed to be born of the House Carris, and not my own. It is not what you did; it is what you did not do."

"You are a Great King, and a small one has insulted you. Forgive my sin, but to be honest I do not recall your Court taking me back with open arms. The Alliance has sided with Vashru, the Republic has turned their backs on us, and still you do not claim me as your heir. Why list a painful reminder of a failed relationship." Lotor forcefully stuck another fork into a slab of meat. He did not hide his hurt.

"Korrinoth is yours. You know it is." Zarkon sneered across the table. "If I died, none of my men would challenge your claim."

"If…." Lotor yelled, his tone was anxious. "Why put me in the position at all." He slammed his fist on the table which jumped. Grease and liquid splattered and splashed all over the place. "Why must I always have to fight for what is rightfully mine."

"Lotor, you do not have to do this. No one will think less of you." Zarkon grumbled.

"I do not want this, Father." Lotor groaned. "I have dreams father, horrible dreams." Lotor let out an anguished cry. "To think one small no could make all the difference, make it all disappear. None of this will come to pass." Zarkon got up and moved around to the other side of the table. Strong hands fell upon his shoulders.

"Your refusal will not change the outcome of anything. Something else always will take its place. Destiny is immutable. The easy thing to do is just give up the throne, fly away, and hope that the Universe forgets Lotor of Korrinoth. Let the Sword of Batak rust away on some forgotten mining colony in the outlands. Renounce the gods, and maybe they will renounce you." Zarkon sighed.

"I hardly believe the stories about you rallying the troops into an animalistic furor. I am surprised that your troops did not commit mass suicide before battle." Lotor said with a wry smile. "Tamrack just asked me to bow out, you want me to disappear."

"Lotor, I am afraid you will win. If you win, you will tear the Universe apart. There will be nothing to contain you. "Zarkon gave a weak smile. "I mean it when I say you are truly the most alone person I have ever met."

"You created me, father. Every ripped part of my soul can be traced back to you." Lotor pushed himself from the table, practically knocking the giant man down to the floor.

"You are right. I created the Sword of Batak; forging every inch of you because I was not man enough to take on the mantle myself. The Empire was whole when the throne last emerged, like a coward I refused to enter the Arena letting Zeppo take the throne. I was younger then, with a shiny, new empire begging me to nurture it and I relented to older, wiser voices that told me to hold my sword. As the centuries passed, I regretted that decision. Zeppo, and the Supremacy, let the humans push into out borders why I sat on the Councils and fumed. It should have been different. I failed our people, Drule and Wyverin alike. "Lotor looked at his father, for once not seeing the Great King, but a tired man at the end of a life that had been far too long.

"Yet, in your old age, you took on his champion for my mother. It was said that you fought like a Drule warlord in your prime." Lotor laughed.

"Some things are worth dying for. Althea Carris was one of them." Zarkon smiled. "She was never more intoxicating than that night. At the height of his power, I denied the Emperor the most beautiful jewel in the entire Empire."

"Was that all she was too you, a possession?" Lotor's voice was soft. He would never understand what went so horribly wrong. And maybe it was time to stop obsessing over what could never be explained. Life was supposed to have some mysteries left unanswered.

"Lotor, I lost my soul when that woman entered my life. Do not make the same mistakes I did. There are plenty more to make that are less painful to learn from. Never having Allura will be less painful than having her and losing her, I can assure you that." Zarkon grimaced. "Forget the Arusian."

"Father, I am going to fight for the throne tomorrow." Lotor's tone was anything but certain. "I am terrified."

"When you are out there, take each breath as it were your last. And use it as if it were." Zarkon said, his voice bearing no emotion.

"You do not have to come. I understand if it would be easier…" Zarkon cut off Lotor's words.

"Yes, it would be hard for me to watch my fool son become an Emperor and force me to bow before him. It certainly is going to be hard on my knees, I am out of practice." Zarkon grinned. "Emperor Lotor of Korrinoth has a nice ring to it, better than Lotor of Veraktu."

"Yes, father, it most certainly does." Lotor had a wide grin. "Let us hope it comes to that."

The moment was interrupted by the ring of an intercom. Lotor heard the voice of his secretary, his voice betraying some discomfort.

"Queen Allura, is demanding an audience, My Grace." Lotor smiled at the word demanding, would it be anything less when it came to that women.

"Give me ten minutes. I am having a drink with my father, the Great King of Korrinoth." It was few times Lotor wanted the company of his father, but tonight was one of them.

Lotor debated how he should meet Allura and decided that no royal attire was necessary. In simple under things and barefoot, looking more like a penitent than a king, he came upon the princess being flanked by two Westerners and her Arusian cohorts. Coran, as usual, was there by her side. He wondered when she would ever sever the umbilical cord.

"Lotor, Tamrack and you must stop this nonsense." Her blue eyes blazing, she looked tired and her dress was wrinkled. Her usually tidy hair was loose and rumpled. She must have been in a rush to come. She usually looked more put together after a battle.

Lotor put his feet up and slid his hands behind his head. A wicked grin crossed his face. "And what particular _nonsense_ are we being accused of this week? As far as I know, the last three months have been on my best behavior."

"I know about this Arena spectacle. It is barbaric." Allura stood over and walked over to his desk.

"Agreed…I have no desire to go into the Arena and compete for the crown, but unfortunately Merok only left me the throne of Veraktu. The imperial throne was not his to give." Lotor sighed.

"If you die, Arus falls." Allura shot back.

"Probably, but since I will be dead it will not concern me much. On the other hand, Lord Vashru will no longer be obligated to continue his blood oath. Maybe he will tire of breeding the local human royalty and look to the Wyverin princess or two. I hear he is up to two princesses and a prime minister now. Someone has to explain the concept of democracy, but it is not something that a Wyverin is going to comprehend easily. They are very hierarchically oriented species." Lotor was biting his bottom lip as if he had something else to add, but decided against it.

"Lotor, Tamrack is not like you. He will not get through this." Allura's pleas stabbed him in the heart. Any concern for Lotor's life was over the possibility that his demise would have catastrophic effects on Arus. Tamrark was a different story. She was so enamored with him that it had been the talk of the officers' mess. Lotor had put a Westerner through the wall when they dared called Allura Tamrack's Arusian mare. Lotor assumed the relationship had been platonic but when Allura came to him like this, bleeding with emotional investment, he began to wonder how far the flirtation had gone.

"Can we speak alone?" Allura nodded. With a dismissive hand Lotor sent his men out; Allura's soon followed, albeit nervously. Coran shot her a look of despair. The Drule waited for them all to leave.

"Does Allura come barging into my palace, after all I have done for her, demanding I put down my sword? Tell me, _princess_, how does this serve me?" He stepped closer and like a leopard on his prey, he held her in a tight grip. His arm firmly wrapped about her waist. He was no longer looking tired, but well rested. His yellow eyes gleamed bright as he considered the momentary shock on her face. A delicious grin was spread across his lips as if he was going to devour her.

"You do not die." Her voice was calm. She had been half expecting him to get physical with her. Lotor never failed to disappoint her when his emotions were running high. She was sure, on the eve of this event, his nerves must be jangled.

"I have no intention of dying during the tournament. A guarantee of it would be simple, marry me and become my Queen. I will bow out gracefully. Your every wish would be my command. Another chapter will be added to the sad tale of the Korronite prince." He whispered into her ear, in a voice that whispered seduction. She felt him press against her as if he wanted to force the answer out. "Queen Allura of Arus, be my wife." It was a demand, not a request. His hand slipped down to her rear, not quite letting go but giving her some breathing space. And then, he took his kiss before she could answer. It was long, and though she struggled, he would not let go until he was good and ready. He would have taken more, but in desperation she bit hard down unto his bottom lip drawing blood. The customary slap followed. He released her, rubbing his cheek and licking his lip. A hearty laugh followed.

"I will take that as a no. I hope my opponents are gentler than you were, or I will be sure to be dead by the noon day sun. I only have one heart to break." His own carefree attitude by her latest rejection surprised himself. He promised himself again and again, that he would stop this foolish pursuit. Debasing himself in front of her had become a despicable habit he needed to break. Perhaps staring at his own morality made him realize her rejection mattered not. There was a good chance he would not be alive to consummate any promise of marriage. Allura started to cry and he sighed and his merriment soon fell to the wayside.

"If those tears are for Tamrack, talk to his wife. Tanal is the one who wants to become Empress. Perhaps you can dissuade her from this _foolishness_. I tried and it fell on deaf ears." Lotor went back and wrote down a note. "Hand this to the guards and they will take you to her suite. I am sure you two will have a fascinating conversation about Tamrack; though I fear her set of notes may be different from yours."

"He has a wife…" Allura pushed the note away. "He never mentioned it; and neither did you." Allura looked beyond hurt. Lotor's suspicions began to rise again. Tamrack would not have thought _recreation_ as a betrayal. Tanal had plenty of lovers. Lotor had encouraged Tamrack to use any means necessary to get the Arusian to do what they wanted. Outside the orbit of Arus was now a jump gate and several militarty installations filled with his men stood outside key cities. He did not ask how Tamrack of the Fifth House, had accomplished this seemingly impossible task. He never would.

"You have enough adults running interference with your love life; it served me no purpose to add to the list." Lotor's face was impassive.

"But it served you well to not inform me. I thought we were…"Allura bristled. Her face was white, her lips purse, and her hands were shaking. He thought she would cry.

"What friends." Lotor cut her off. "You long ago dispelled me of that notion."

"No, allies." Allura shot back. Her temper flared.

"And, pray tell, what gave you that impression. Without Voltron, Arus is just another pawn to be thrown about in an intergalactic game your people are ill suited to play." Lotor's anger was rising. He had played the Arusian's games long enough.

"Why come back at all?" She stood there, hands on her hips, her tussled hair thrown back. Her cheeks, still flushed from their kiss, sent a rosy glow about her. It took everything not to throw her down on the floor, over the desk, and claim her as his bride, willing or not. For a moment, he was distracted by that thought and a smile crossed his lips. He stepped forward but she retreated. He gave up his pursuit and slumped into his chair. For now, she was safe from his lustful advances.

"Because of you ... because of some damn connection to that piece of dirt I cannot put my finger on." Lotor fumed.

"It is your home." Allura answered him softly. "They are your people." Allura whispered, knowing those big Drule ears were listening.

"I came back because I love you. The idea of Vashru conquering Arus, destroying what you left of Korrinoth, taking you as he did Romellle….even now the thought of it all know makes my blood run cold." Lotor slowly answered her.

"If you loved me, then you would not go to the Arena. If you died then all the things you feared, losing Korrinoth, losing Arus…will happen." He felt Allura's hands fall on him. He gently pushed them away.

"My affections for you and your world are wasted. You cannot lose what you do not have. As for my father, he will cut a deal. Vashru would be a fool to let a world filled with warriors, zealots and miners go to waste. With me dead, the blood oath has been fulfilled." Lotor murmured.

"You promised to defend Arus." Allura snapped back. "But I forget that all Drules lie."

"_Princess, _the whole Universe can burn for all I care, and probably will, before I forget that particular promise. I did not make that oath to you, but Keturah. Wyverins lie to all but their gods." Lotor sighed with exasperation. "I need my sleep. " He walked her toward the door. "Thank you for the kiss, it might inspire me out there."

Allura turned to him. "You are not a Wyverin, you are a Drule." She whispered, touching the bothered patch of skin she hit.

"Pray you are wrong, _princess._" As she walked away he took a deep breath. Tomorrow he would go back to the Temple of Batak and pray that he truly was his god's sword. The Wyverin were praying for a miracle and it was his job to deliver it.


	11. When Gods Sleep

When Gods Sleep

The sun danced across the water. If he listened closely he could hear the turtles slip into the water with a pop and a splash. The air was filled with the smell of roses in full bloom. He lay on a blanket, his legs far too long for, and they were bent at the knees. She sat next to him. Her blond hair in a messy bun, and as usual, her sandals were off. Oh how she loved to run barefoot in the grass. She never let him catch her. She leaned back, and excitedly pointed to a cloud.

"That one looks like the first ship I piloted. It was so exciting the first time I pulled the throttle for a steep incline. I went up so fast I almost passed out." She mused as she played with a loose strand of hair, twirling it around her finger.

"You were always too reckless. In the end, you paid a high price for it." Lotor answered sternly.

"Is that why I am here today? Am I to answer for my heart or yours?" She leaned over and smiled. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be laughing at him.

"Father does not want me to go into the Arena. He thinks I will be killed by Vashru." Lotor flatly replied.

"Your father is probably right. He has more experience in judging these sort of things than you or me." Althea calmly answered back. She sat up and rifled through the food basket and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"I will not fight Tamrack." Lotor sighed as sat up and took the glass, waiting patiently for her to pour it. The wine splashed over the glass's rim, spilling down his hand. It was bright red, and for a moment he saw blood instead.

"Sorry…I know that you hate klutzy serving girls." Lotor's mind went back to a slave he executed when she spilled wine on his new boots. His stomach made a tight ball. He shook his head. Perhaps, he did deserve to die in the Arena tomorrow. He had a world of sins and then some to pay for. "As for Tamrack, it will never come to that. Vashru will kill him well before you have to face that decision. Your friend may have a fast sword, but Vashru's is faster. You should have told Tamrack this. I think you want him dead."

"Mother, how can you say such a thing. I call him brother." Lotor answered her; the hurt evident in his voice.

"He stole the affections of Allura." Althea gave him a look that stung.

"I should be rewarding him for that." Lotor huffed.

"You want his woman, the one called Tanal." Althea countered back. Her smile broke into a delicious grin.

"I have wanted many women, but none so badly that I would betray a brother." Lotor fumed.

"You betrayed a brother for less." Althea said with an arched eyebrow. She slowly sipped her wine. "I do not think Merok would have killed the Sword of Batak so easily. You have little faith in the magic that myths can weave."

"I was young and foolish. I have learned my lesson." Lotor drank down the glass hurriedly.

"I am glad because it is the only way you are getting out of this tomorrow. Even though your blood will boil, you must not fight Vashru. He is far stronger than you are. Your offense to him has not been forgiven by the gods." Althea looked at him and stroked his hair. "Braid it. The Westerners will love it. Do not forget to appeal to them also. It is always good to drink the wine of the country." She mused as she gave a lock a small tug. He got up and paced.

"You want me to drop out of the competition and then you tell me to cater to the crowd. Father is right, you are maddening." Lotor got up and slammed his hand into the tree. "I need to fight tomorrow.. It is the only chance Arus has."

"The prize is definitely worth fighting for, but perhaps you are focusing on the wrong one." She walked over and stroked his ears as if he were a child that needed calming down. He pushed her hands away and she shrugged. She had little patience for his tantrums. She slid back unto the blanket and drank her wine silently until he calmed down and joined her.

"When vexed, you are so like your father, all bluster. I find it an annoying trait in both humans and Drules. I was hoping you would follow me in more than just looks." She was practically scolding him and he turned away but she continued on.

"Arus, it is told, is protected by Keturah. Let her decide how to wield the Sword of Batak. In the Arena, just be Lotor of Korrinoth. That man, my son, is not a sword but a Great King in the making. Keturah will call for her sword when she needs it, but tomorrow is not that day. Even the gods sleep. Do not fight for Arus, but for yourself. Fight with mercy in mind, like a Great King would, and the rest will come."

"As usual, your words confuse me." Lotor sighed. "Why must you always make things so complicated?"

"Because my son never likes easy answers." She sighed. "Why do you always bring me here? I so wanted to see the Great Palace of the Veraktus." A pout formed on that impossible face.

"I wanted you to see your home again. My cousin, the one who bears your name, has brought the House of Carris back to its former glory." Lotor's hand swept across the landscape, he got up and pointed to his ancestral home. The woman, stood up and gently put down his arm.

"My home was never here. It was on Korrinoth, same as yours. One day, you might actually believe that." Althea slipped her arm around his waist and hugged him.

"After al I have done, how come you still love me?" Lotor felt hot tears leak down his cheeks.

"Because I never knew you." She pulled his head down and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Lotor woke up in a cold sweat. He took a shower and in the dark he made his way to the Arena, no guard in tow. He went into the small temple erected on the grounds and made his confessions to the priestess. She held her whip. He then began to chant. It went on for hours until the sun came up. "I am Lotor of Korrinoth, I am the Sword of Batak, and no sword will touch me." He prayed that the gods heard his prayers, and for all he knew, they did.

_*Just a small interlude, for the few that read my version of the Voltron Universe. We are almost at the end of this tale (the final chapter all ready written). Thank you Wade Wells….at least I don't feel like a total fool. I think the ending will be different from what everyone is expecting and I hope to get some comments._

_I will probably post the final three or four together and then get back to work on a PG rated version of the Supremacy._


	12. The Arena

_Thank you Lynrith…. Let's just say Lotor and Allura's relationship is evolving as they get older…and not entirely on romantic lines. They are both growing into the very uncomfortable roles of being responsible for their actions and how it affects them and everyone around them. By the end of the story, she ends up making decisions that will come back to haunt her._

The Arena

A Wyverin officer escorted Allura and her entourage to Lotor's box in the Royal Battle Arena of Veraktu. It was here that the contest for Emperor would be decided. Allura found herself uncomfortably seated next to Zarkon. He leaned over and gave her a smile that was all fangs and no warmth. She had remembered seeing pictures of Drule battle arenas in her school books. From the descriptions she thought they would be much larger, though she had to admit this one was impressive; down to the large screens that brought the bloodshed to the masses in high definition. Lotor's Royal Box was separated from the field by a small wall. One could smell the unmistakable odor of organic debris in the air. It was a bit too close for comfort and Allura wished she was seated far above with the general population.

Allura was frighteningly nervous; so much rode on the day's outcome. The screens were now displaying the gathered crowd; relishing the expressions on the nobles' faces as they sent their loved ones off to do battle and die. The cameras focused in on the looks of excitement and fear which punctuated the otherwise jubilant spectators. Finally, the camera settled on a box filled with guildsman of some rank. Allura could not help but stare at these beautiful people. Like silver dusted elves they sat there impassively; almost bored at the ruckus below. The camera fell upon one face in particular, making love to her every feature. The woman had seen her image on the screen and smiled back seductively, giving a slight toss to her copper colored hair. Zarkon watched Allura with interest. He had also heard rumors that she was the mistress of Tamrack. It was a hell of a way to meet the wife. Zarkon pointed a bony finger, relishing the moment.

"Her name is Tanal. She is the daughter of a minor house but her beauty has opened up many doors. In many ways, she reminds me of my Althea. Tanal is far more beautiful than my queen ever was, but Althea was far more sensual. I have never seen Tanal's icy façade melt and many men are put off by her. No one ever fought in the Arena to claim her as their own. And yet, here you sit seemingly unaware that the disgraced Prince of the Korrinoth does battle for the Arusian princess that has repeatedly rejected his affections. Well, what can I say, it is good for ratings." He sighed, not sure he wanted the attentions of the press. "You are in his box. The people will talk. You continue to shame my son." Allura did not know whether to take his statement as a compliment or a slur.

Allura took it for the latter.

"I can find another place to sit." Allura moved to get up, her small guard quickly standing." Zarkon grabbed her wrist to pull her down. He heard the click of safeties being removed from blasters and growled.

"If it makes you feel better, go ahead and tell them to point them at me." His hand made a general gesture to the crowd and asked Allura to look carefully. What did she see? Allura motioned her men to put their blasters down. Depending on the section, the seats were filled with Westerner, Drules and Wyverins. "My Lady, I have a bad feeling about this."

In all my years I have never seen more than a handful of guildsmen at an Arena event. They find this sort of stuff below them. It might wreck their fine clothes. Your Tamrack seems to be cut from a different cloth than his people. He has quite the following."

Zarkon sat back and ordered a bottle of wine. The waitress poured him a glass and then bowed. He encouraged Allura to drink telling her the competition would go much easier; knowing full well what her reaction would be. He was seven when his grandfather took him to his first Arena match. He remembered being whipped by one of his father's officers for vomiting. Allura shook her head. The fact that he was sharing a box with his mortal enemy, the woman that brought down his empire and his son, was making this moment all the more surreal by the moment.

"How does this work? Will we be seeing Lotor anytime soon?" Allura straightened herself. Zarkon shrugged.

"The lesser candidates will be carving each other up first. They like to save the talent for the end. It adds to the excitement. He is slated for much later so he might visit his box, or he may be brooding in the preparatory cells below." Zarkon shifted in his chair. Allura could tell that he was not as calm as he was pretending to be. "Knowing Lotor he is praying. He tends to do that before he goes into the Arena." Zarkon pursed his lips. Allura tried to imagine Lotor being reverent and began to laugh.

"What about this could a human find so amusing? Considering my son might die, I could use a good joke or two at this moment." Allura looked at him and threw her head back.

"Lotor praying. He does not take me as the religious type." Allura had a smug look on her face.

"You have a terrible intelligence agency." Zarkon gruffly answered.

Borak entered the box, and after bowing to both Zarkon and Allura, took his seat behind the monarchs. He gave Allura a smile. It had been several years since they had seen each other. She remembered Coran dictating the terms of the now useless treaty to the Drule who sat at the table conveying not an iota of emotion. The Drule, she remembered that helped her and Coran escape on the night that Zarkon killed her family. Sheonly learned later on that an innocent died in her place.

"Borak, the games have not begun. Perhaps, you may want to take Allura for a long walk on the grounds. You know how tiresome these early rounds can be." Zarkon looked at Allura. Your guard, of course, can accompany you." Allura was quite aware that Zarkon did not want her in the box whatever his reason.

"I would like that. Maybe we can find Lotor and wish him good luck." Allura politely responded.

"That is an excellent idea. Looking at the line up; he is going to need it." Zarkon said dejectedly.

Allura exited the box with the tall Drule. She had noticed his absence in the current discussions between her and the Drules, and wondered if Zarkon and his closest advisor had a falling out. Borak was Zarkon's Coran when it came to matters of diplomacy.

"My Queen, do not take offense. He is trying to guard you against the roughness of the Arena. Since I also have an aversion to it also I think he is trying to spare us both the barbarity of the sport. My King can be a generous man." Borak motioned her down a long spiral staircase, her stopping as the captain of the guard demanded to proceed in front of her. Borak rolled his eyes. Security was nothing these humans could provide their Queen. They were in the hornets nest.

"I have not seen you in the meetings with Lotor and Zarkon. It would have been nice to see a comforting face." Allura spoke as she managed the intricate stairway obviously designed for form over function.

"Lotor is not speaking to me. My presence would have been an irritant to him. I am here to support Zarkon if Lotor does not survive. I think it just might kill him this time." Borak shrugged as if it meant nothing, but Allura, ever astute to people's emotions saw that it was anything but. Lotor had often spoken of Borak more as if the man were a close relative rather than a servant.

"Was it the treaty? He can't expect you to be responsible for that. Those terms were dictated by the Galactic Alliance." Allura's voice was peppered with exasperation.

"Correction, Queen Allura, they were dictated by you, but the Alliance was hot and heavy to get their hands on your robot for their own purposes so they gave into your every whim and desire. But that is not the reason. I betrayed him, and in essence, betrayed the Crown of Korrinoth. I have dishonored myself and my family. I am lucky he lets me live." Borak spoke in a rapid patter Drule to the two Wyverin guards at the gate to where the claimants had entered.

"We may enter if we disarm ourselves." Borak stood in a vestibule. "Are you coming or shall we walk through the gardens until this morning's blood bath is over?"

"We should go." Allura could not help herself. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Borak sighed and began to empty a small arsenal of weapons, at last, divesting himself of a lazon sword. Allura counted at least four blasters emerging from behind his cloaks. He turned when she let out a small gasp.

"Things could get ugly today if the wrong person wins." Borak stiffly answered.

"And who is the wrong person?" Allura nervously asked as her guards were being searched.

"Depends on your perspective." Borak said with a smile that was far more pleasant than Zarkon's. A Wyverin moved to touch Allura and Borak barked something back in Drule. Whistles and growls were enjoined but Borak saved Allura from a thorough frisking by the Wyverin officer.

They went through the winding halls of the battle arena's underbelly. In the background noise, Allura could hear men grunting, lazon humming, and to her surprise, an occasional chanting of prayers. Borak pointed out the priest and priestesses that seemed to be interlaced with the warlords; offering their blessings and their prayers of protection. The band of humans traipsing through the preparatory chambers elicited a few odd stares but most of the participants were too focused on their own predicament to give them too much notice. A few officials pointed Borak in the right direction.

Borak only hesitated once, and when he told the group to stay behind for a few minutes, Allura became slightly nervous when he disappeared for more than that. Upon his return, he told them to move quickly through a particular section and not to make any undue noise. When they exited he seemed relieved. It was only then that she learned that they went through an area that was reserved for Lord Vashru and his entourage.

Finally, they found Lotor, who was in the middle of a massage. Allura left the guards outside. He looked up and groaned in disappointment. His mood seemed sour. His hair had been carefully braided in the style of a Westerner warlord. The intricate beads carefully braided into place and falling into the small of his back. He was looking quite savage when they had entered. Allura was still trying to get the image of three women were vigorously kneading his naked form as he chased them away out of her head.

"I guess I missed the prayer service." Allura said as the way of an announcement.

"That was much earlier." Lotor sighed. "A priestess is scheduled to visit me in about an hour. She gets to hear my last testament. Since I have nothing to say, it will be rather short." Lotor jumped off the table causing Allura to quickly turn her eyes away. This time he was wearing nothing. Lotor laughed at her discomfort.

"Allura, I find it odd that since we have become allies you keep finding opportunities to catch me in a state of undress. If I did not know better I think you like to see me immodestly clothed." He started to put on the undergarments of his battle armor with a chuckle.

"We never finished our discussion last night. You did not tell me how you would protect Arus if you lay dead. I want you to withdraw from this travesty. Hazar has already done so this morning." Allura's tone was that between a schoolteacher and a mother.

"Hazar has just taken a wife. He has more to lose than I do." Lotor picked up his boot and carefully examined the articulated layers. He took out a small knife, sliding it up and down the overlaps, making sure they were impregnable.

"Marry me, and I will happily withdraw." A wry smile crossed his lips. "It is a reasonable request from a wife."

"Never, after all your family has done to my people….how could I ever even consider such an arrangement. My people are barely tolerating the presence of your men on Arus as is. The media already questions my authority to rule. Our union would be the final nail in the coffin." Allura's face flushed and her eyes defiant. Lotor did not help things by giving a deep laugh.

"Still holding out for Tamrack or maybe it is your fly boy that your heart hungers for? My father's agents tell me he has a woman." Allura glared. She knew that Lotor was talking about a general's daughter that Keith was now dating. It was no secret but she was surprised that his inquires, into her private life, went so deep.

"Either would still be preferable to you." She threw her head back defiantly.

"Nggh..a happily married man or one that is about to be. Perhaps it is best that you look for your own husband. I am sure Coran has one or two in mind for you." Lotor flashed a wicked gin as he continued. As much as he was pretending to be in a playful mood, his voice was bitter. She had seen these moods in him before, and knew that he could be unstable when they came around.

"Even as you send me into the Arena as your gladiator, knowing by the end of the day that I shall most likely be sliced to bits by Vashru, you still refuse me such a small thing because of what people will think. Humor me with a yes, just for today, even if it just for pretend. After all, think of all I suffered at your hands. I was called a traitor in my father's court because the Arusian Queen deemed it so. And that, my dear, was not even the worse of it. My people, even my most beloved servant and friend, turned his back on me and yet here I stand for them and for you. Borak, why do I even bother with any of you?" Perhaps it is better if I withdrew and just shore up my tiny part of the Universe. I have no desire for the imperial throne; I should let you all become Tamrack's concern." Lotor sighed. "If I die, my best suggestion is to find Lord Vashru and beg his bed. You will find even being a minor wife of an Imperial Emperor is better than having your people enslaved by him."

"Lotor…" Allura began but was quickly shut down in his flawless Arusian.

"As usual, the Arusian Queen has mercy for all but her most loyal of servants. Be silent, your words weary me. Perhaps it is best that you go and convince Lord Vashru that you will make an excellent wife to him. I am sure his ears with be receptive to your plea. Your people have no history with his so the match will be acceptable." He turned Allura around and even gave her a small push towards the door. "He is only about a hundred measures from here. He has even walked by my door several times today in an attempt to bait me and break the truce." She could tell he was in a foul mood, but out of principle alone she stood her ground. She would not be put aside so easily.

Lotor walked over to a small serving area and poured two drinks. He looked away from her.

"Borak, come and drink with me." Lotor motioned the man over. Borak hesitantly took the glass. Lotor lifted his glass. His voice was boisterous as if he was conducting some insane celebration.

"Raise a glass and toast my foolish judgment. I never even gave submission to Merok who bought me from slave traders, yet I offered it to you. Never did such an honorable man fall so low." Lotor clinked the glasses together. "Drink up, counselor. For once, you have outdone my father in your betrayals." Borak quickly downed the drink, his eyes cast to the floor. "Now, the air is cleared between us." Borak fell to his knees and bowed.

"Borak, I made the same mistake once and its shadow follows me to this day. In fact, it has taken a physical form and stalks my very doorways. I say, dear friend, we should scoff at the gods warnings. Bear your sin with your head held up high. Sometimes we need to sell our souls to survive. A lesson, Queen Allura, has yet to learn." He reached down and pulled the man up.

"Tell my father, I will be up to join him after the priestess comes." Lotor sighed.

"_Shoshi_, you do not have to do this. No one will think you are a coward." Borak's voice was gentle. Allura watched tears form in the man's eyes. She had never thought anyone could love Lotor, but the moment she witnessed spoke otherwise.

"Althea would." Lotor whispered into the ear of the tall, Drule who towered over him.

"Withdraw, I need to meditate. Remember, I am Lotor of Korrinoth, the sword of Lord Vashru will not touch me." Lotor threw back the mass of braids; the beads clinking into each other, and laughed so hard the guards peeked in.

"Yes, my Lord." Borak bowed and backed away toward the door. Allura thought to say something but the man shot her a look. Her captain of the guard seemed relieved when she rejoined them. Her men were a mess around the Wyverins that walked freely in the halls.

After they left, the old witch emerged from the shadows. She stood, in her dark robes, reminding him of some ancient sentinel of old. Her hand fell to his shoulder, and as usual, he flinched. When he was younger, she thought it was due to her looks, but after being around him for several weeks she now knew it was her. His men, mostly Wyverins, touched him freely and he gave no such reaction. She did not know why it hurt so much, after all, he was just a tool of the gods….but it did.

"I was crueler than I needed to be." Lotor's words drifted slowly into the air.

"That is the purpose of the potion. It will only heighten your anger as the day grows. It should be easy to call up the bloodlust." She walked around him twice as if appraising a piece of meat. He had seen that look before when she was picking out a robeast for his father's arena. Was that all he had become to her?

"I do not need a potion for that." Lotor said softly, so no one else but her could possibly hear.

"So the rumors are true? Perhaps you are the heir to the Wyverin Prince." She cackled.

"You have your doubts, witch." Lotor grimaces as her nails poked into his flesh. He lashed out and grabbed her fingers.

"You are quick like he was, that is for sure." She laughed. But can you singlehandedly kill a room full of Wyverins and live. He could. I saw him do that." Her voice hissed.

"I never had the opportunity." Lotor bit his lip.

"I did not suggest you look for it." She sighed. "Come now, and bear witness to the priestess Haggar."

Borak had already collected his mini arsenal when his comm buzzed. He looked down at it and sighed. Disgust was in his voice. "My Lady, Zarkon wants me to return. It seems that Lotor's friend Lord Tamrack has started to move along his tournament lines.

"So early, I thought they saved the best for last." Allura's eyes flew open.

"It is hard to rank a man who has never killed in an Arena before." Borak offered up. "Guildsmen are not known to settle disputes in this manner. They are more likely to seek financial retribution when wronged." Borak reconsidered is statement. I do not want to leave the impression that they are pacifists, quite the opposite. They are the first to fire over a trade dispute." Borak and Allura's entourage made their way through the crowds. The scene had changed to that of a circus. Allura took her seat. Below her, Tamrack was slicing through a young man as easily as a hot knife through butter. Allura turned away as the still standing body tottered before it fell. A roar went up through the crowd.

"That's three." Zarkon put up three clawed fingers and ordered another drink. "Your friend is doing quite well. Lotor said he would. A judge came out to examine the remains. A formality since there was no way the man could still be alive. A break was called.

"They will move to another tournament line up to give him a rest, but honestly he looks like he can go all day. They should hurry it up and double his competition." Zarkon's gravely voice boomed through the box.

"Are you that intent on speeding up the days events? I prefer to enjoy my last hours as long as possible." Lotor's voice answered right back. Allura rarely got to see him in battle armor and never so closely. His armor, in shades of black and silver, gleamed. His hair, though not to her liking, was tied back into a long ponytail and looked ominous. His braids kept tightly in place by a huge carved piece of black onyx. She wondered if all those beads tickled as they moved freely on the nape of his neck.

"Lotor, nice that you decided to join us." Zarkon bellowed back.

"Not for long father, my tournament round starts after the next round. There have already been several withdrawals after the blood started to flow." Lotor sighed. "It seems my first opponent is a young man whose father died in the Battle of Artros. Seems he only put in a claim to get a crack at killing me. I wonder if he is just the tip of the iceberg."

"You are that popular, huh?" Zarkon grunted.

"I have made a few enemies amongst he Western warlords." Lotor made the universal symbol for small with his gloved hand. "He is young and the last male in his family."

"Do not let sentimentality cloud your thoughts. A young blade can kill as easily as a seasoned one." Zarkon drank down another glass. Lotor was now speaking to his father in Korronite. She kicked herself for not trying to learn the difficult dialect as she was more than curious to what they were speaking about. Lotor had barely given her a glance since he entered the box. In actuality, he was ignoring her. Haggar's potions would have just left him with harsh words for her. Over the sound system, his name was finally called. He left the box without even saying good-bye. Allura took this for a good sign.

Allura could not help herself as she watched the screen below. There was a complicated ceremony before it all began. Zarkon explained the various parts as it went along. A priest came out and gave his blessing to the combatants. A man, in another set of elaborate robes, was the Arena commissioner. His judgments were final. Zarkon explained that even though it was usually a fight to the death, if the other person offered submission to his opponent the match was deemed over, that is, if his opponent accepted it. A whole slew of infractions could also get a combatant disqualified, but it rarely happened.

"How many people have offered submission today?" Allura asked.

"Two out of thirty." Zarkon said. "The other twenty eight were fools."

"Have you ever offered submission?" Allura asked. A dark shadow crossed over Zarkon's face.

"I only offered it once and it was an affair of the heart…it was duly rejected. I learned my lesson." Zarkon grimaced.

Lotor had the young man pinned in a minute. Zarkon was glad that he had not pranced around like a fool. His friend, Tamrack, had played to the crowd, which though entertaining, will eventually lead to a potentially fatal slip up.

"Allura looked away as Lotor lopped off the man's hair. He was obviously talking to the man, the mikes able to pick up parts of their conversation. He was asking the man to offer submission, that much was clear. The young man, fear in his face, seemed hesitant as Lotor's honeyed words desperately tried to persuade him. In the end, he relented. Except for a shorn ponytail and his pride, he left the Arena relatively unscathed.

His next opponent was a woman. The same offer was tendered. She rejected it and then spit in his face. With a scowl, he removed her head, the cauterization was not complete and her blood squirted all over his face, clothes and dripped in her hair. The crowd loved it when he cursed himself out for not having a clean cut. He sounded as if he were a swordmaster berating a first year student. Zarkon and Borak were beside themselves with laughter. The crowd roared in amusement but there was no merriment in Lotor's face over the win.

The third opponent in the match had some talent and it was five minutes before Lotor held his head up to the crowd. For a moment, he reveled in the roar of the masses. He was becoming a crowd favorite, not that it mattered much if he ended up dead but still he appreciated their encouragement. It had been an exciting match and the crowd was up on its feet chanting his name. Allura was shocked at the spectacle. Her people would have been abhorred at this display of carnage, while the Drules obviously celebrated it. Allura could take no more and rushed to the corner of the box. Borak walked over to join her, stroking her back, speaking to her in comforting tones.

Lotor, triumphant, walked off the field. The blood continued to flow. Allura sat facing away from the spectacle not knowing where to go but terrified to leave. Zarkon was correct. The crowd was getting more and more rowdy as the day progressed. Fist fights were breaking out and several persons, dead or injured, were carried out of the spectator stands. The worse was yet to come as the Wyverins had not even started their tournaments. That was what the crowd was really waiting for as no living Drule had seen them compete.

Lotor even made his way up to his box to see the show below. He must have taken a quick shower, because there was no trace of blood on him but she did notice a deep scratch on his face. He slipped into his chair, leaning over to talk to his father. He was obviously very familiar with all the candidates. He went down the roster with his father talking about these men. Some of them, he was obviously well acquainted with. Allura finally rejoined them.

"You really should not be here, Allura. Maybe it is best to hop back into your spaceship and go home." Lotor said; the hostility in his voice more than evident.

"I have a lot invested in the day's outcome." She replied back.

"Yes, I wager more than I do." Lotor stiffly answered. He had pointedly been ignoring her since she had entered. He was angry at her, that much she was certain of. Perhaps, he wanted her to throw herself on the ground prostrate and thank him for his participation in this madness. There was a hush in the crowd as the two Wyverin entered the field.

They circled each other, wings extended, fangs bared; both looking like demons from hell. It was faster than she thought possible. A flash of the sword, a rip of the claw across a jugular, and then, n a final blow, a knife plunged into the heart. Both of them lay twitching and dying on the field. Lotor yawned. The secondary knife was illegal, the candidate would be disqualified. The win went to the corpse lying on the ground.

"Bully for him." Lotor said with a chuckle. "I am sure his wives will be proud."

Zarkon was not as pleased. "Lotor, you should withdraw."

"Father, I have killed Wyverin before. They have their weaknesses." Lotor solemnly answered back. The humor in his voice had evaporated away.

"Does Lord Vashru?" Zarkon raised an eyebrow.

"No. There is only one time we came against each other and his men, in fear of their leader, pulled him away." Lotor softly said. "It was in the heat of battle."

"No explanation is needed." Zarkon replied.

"None was to be given." Lotor shot back angrily.

The Wyverin, unlike the Drules, had few candidates. Lord Vashru quickly dominated the field. Tamrack was moving up his lines as well as Lotor who was scanning a pad somehow trying to will the tournament lines to proceed in another direction. He had finished his third round, his mood turning more and sourer each time he had returned to the box. The sun was starting to set and lights had started to illuminate the Arena. Allura had spent the majority of the day facing the wall. Only turning when she was sure that Tamrack and Lotor had been successful; bracing herself for the carnage below. Three warlords had taken submission from Lotor now; none from Tamrack.

Upon his return to the box, she heard Lotor and Zarkon fighting. She spoke Drule but not Korrinoth. Finally, Zarkon, Lotor and his guard left the box for some time. Borak explained his absence. It seems Queen Merla was somewhere in the audience. This event, according to Borak, had attracted much attention among the remnants of the Ten Kingdoms. There were those who were hoping that the whole Imperium would be restored. Not all Drules, it seemed, were in favor of Hazar's Republic. There were some who longed for the Supremacy's return even if it was under the rule of a Western Emperor. Allura was shocked. It was the first time she had heard these rumors. The Galactic Alliance was under some false impressions regarding the state of affairs in the Republic.

"If I may ask, why are Zarkon and Lotor fighting?" Allura asked, whispering into Borak's ear.

"Zarkon is angry. He is thinks Lotor is spending too much time trying to convince his opponents to give submission rather than just cutting them down. In his words, it is a sword fight not a debating society." Borak shrugged. "I have to admit, it is not something you generally see in the Battle Arena. The press is going to have a field day with it tomorrow. I can see the headlines now, "Lotor the Merciful. It would make any self-respecting warlord cringe."

"There is nothing wrong with mercy." Allura bristled.

"Not when it costs so little to grant. When the price is high, it can devastate a soul or leave you dead in an Arena." Borak stared at her for a moment, lost in his thoughts.

The group soon returned. There spirits seemed jubilant. Allura wondered what back deals her past enemies had been cutting while they were away. Again, Lotor barely even registered her presence in the box making sure he sat far from her. Not that it should have mattered, but for some reason, she felt his presence would have been more comforting than Borak. The crowd was cheering as the two next contestants came on. Lotor, she noticed, took in a deep breath. The screens were focused on two things; a group of guildsmen surrounding the beautiful Tanal and the battle arena. Allura's head picked up. If the screens were on Tanal, Allura knew what this meant. Tamrack was up but this time, it was no longer Drules but Wyverins.

To the crowd's amazement, he survived the first two. Allura could not bear to watch the field, so instead she studied Lotor. He seemed calm during the first two fights, occasionally leaning over and whispering something to his father. It was when the third challenger came up that she saw his glove clench, and for a moment, the ice princess on camera, seemed to show a chink in her armor.

She finally brought herself to sit by Lotor. His amber colored eyes fell down upon her and his upper lip curled up in anger.

"I see you have taken an interest now that Tamrack is up." Lotor was not even trying to hide his contempt.

"I have shown the same interest in your success on the field." She countered back. "Can he take him?" Allura asked, her voice dripping with concern.

"No. Tamrack is as good as dead. I warned him." Lotor sighed. He was trying desperately to show that he did not care even though his heart was breaking. He did not take the loss of friends well.

"I do not think I can bear to watch. Lotor, stop it." Allura grasped into his arm.

"And how do you propose I do that? Tamrack seems very determined to kill himself." Lotor shrugged her off.

The match began. Lotor stood close to the wall as he watched his friend parry against the quicker and faster Wyverin. Each step Tamrack was forced back; Lotor felt the rage in him grow. In his mind, he was cursing each misstep the fool took as Vashru pushed him back. His heart beat increased and he felt the adrenaline course through his veins as he watched the Wyverin's strokes get more and more aggressive, cutting closer and closer to Tamrack. Tamrack's face darkened and for a moment Lotor was sure he was going to offer submission, but instead he cursed the dark demon lord that stood over him. And then, in a motion so quick that it hardly registered on the screen, Tamrack's arm was on the ground, the lazon sword still gripped in its hand. In a moment of self- preservation, Tamrack stumbled back, the flesh still letting off smoke. The Wyverin lord howled to the rising moons and started to slowly walk toward his now collapsed prey who had stopped screaming. Tamrack had got into shock as the Wyverin started his final approach. He never finished the kill.

Allura had been so fixated on the scene that she had failed to notice that Lotor was no longer in the box but had leapt the wall and managed to situate himself between Vashru and Tamrack. The screens were now focused on the encounter. It was the fight that they had all come to see and the crowd went ballistic. The Wyverin smiled, his elongated fangs, dripping with saliva.

"Well, cousin, it has been awhile since we last spoke." The Wyverin's deep baritone echoed into the field's wired mikes.

"His sword is mine. He withdraws." Lotor's eyes had changed to the color of a blood red sky. He could barely get the words out. The Wyverin turned to the cameras, to the crows and called out for all to listen.

"Citizens of the Empire, behold the abomination who vies for the throne. What does Drule law demand of you when confronted with such a creature? Look, he is afflicted with the bloodlust." The crowd murmured and some started to chant the word abomination.

"If I were an abomination, we would not be having this conversation." Every word was difficult to extract. His whole body ached to take out the creature before him. He looked down, not aware that he had drawn not one but both of his swords.

"Oh the bloodlust I could accept, but who wants a slave as their Emperor. Merok never freed you. You can remove the scar he gave your face; and the brand upon your forearm, but we all know you were his dog. A dog so loyal that he would betray a man he called brother." The Wyverin was careful to keep his ground. Nothing was more dangerous than a warlord afflicted with the bloodlust, even his people did the best to breed it out. In this state, he could just as easily kill ten men as one. The fact that he had not even made a move on Vashru was itself puzzling.

Lotor was shocked to see the commissioner scurry upon the field. It was then that he noticed that he was accompanied by a large contingent of guards.

"Is it true, has Tamrack of the Fifth House sworn submission to you." Lotor nodded. Even a simple yes alluded him.

"Did he ask your permission to participate in the competition?" The official looked at Lotor and with the greatest of effort Lotor forced the words out.

"I forbade him. Ask my Court, I cursed him out but I did not release him." Lotor's brain was on fire. The words were coarse and each of them burned his throat as he forced the air over his tongue and teeth. He did not want to talk. He wanted to kill. His target, the demon lord, was only feet from him.

"Tamrack of the Fifth House is withdrawn. Call the medics." The man snapped his clawed fingers and two Wyverin carried him off the field.

"You have violated the rules by entering the filed. Lotor of Veraktu you are hereby disqualified from the competition. Your wins are disqualified as well as the offers of submission tendered to you." The official's tone was terse. The crowd booed the official, most of them disappointed that that battle they had come to see would not occur.

"I accept the Commissioner's ruling without dispute." Sweat was pouring off Lotor as he bowed and made his way back into the underground labyrinth of the Arena, back to the room were he uselessly prepared for the day. His body ached. He vomited and then threw himself into a cold shower hoping the heat pouring off his body would dissipate. He had not felt this since the Battle of Veraktu when he earned the name the Blue Devil. He had burned tht day, burned so badly that even Vashru's men had pulled him away. How many had he killed that morning. At least 50 it was told but he did not remember a single one. The day's events played through his head. He had fought twelve naïve souls, nine he sent into the arms of the gods, including a woman. Through the mercy of Batak he had spared three. He could take some pleasure in that. As his blood cooled, his thoughts went to Tamrack. He wondered if is brother would even survive the blow. Losing his arm was the least of his problems; shock from a lazon sword was not the easiest malady to overcome.

"Damn that fool." Lotor said as he threw the boot into the wall, leaving a dent.

"Why ruin a perfectly good boot? It is not so easy to replace such craftsmanship." Lotor did not even have to look behind him. The voice always sent chills through his spine.

"How is Tamrack?" He turned around to see the serene Tanal staring back at him. Her green eyes, the color of emeralds, bore into him.

"I heard you were an excellent liar. What really impresses me is that you pulled it off under the influence of the bloodlust. Now that is rare indeed. My husband never offered any man submission. Yet, if he corrects you, then his head belongs to the Wyverin Vashru. Quite the move, in one sweep you have disarmed our future Emperor of half the firepower of the Guild. You really are something. I can see why he is so taken by you." Tanal sat in a chair and gave an odd smile.

"You have not answered my question." Lotor ignored her words. It was not his intention to lie, or even claim that any Guild House owed him loyalty, his only thoughts had been about saving Tamrack. The rest was incidental.

""He will recover. The blood loss was minimal and he has a strong heart. Perhaps all those years in the military served him well. He wants to talk to you and your princess before they move him to the main hospital. You know the competition is almost over. Several men withdrew and Vashru is just cutting through the last few Wyverins. No Drule has been left standing. He is not even taking a break. He will be Emperor at the end of the day." Tanal spoke in a matter of fact tone. She walked over to Lotor, taking his face into her hands and pulled his lips down for a kiss. His head was swimming when she released him.

"Do not say that Tanal of the Third House does not give thanks when it is deserved." She gave him a wink as she glided out that door. His brief moment of elation was ruined when her departure was soon followed by Allura.

"Where do we go from here? Lord Vashru is now the Emperor of the Western Territories. You practically handed him the crown." Allura's eyes were filled with tears.

"Would you have preferred Tamrack's death?" Lotor began calmly packing his sword up. The rest he would leave to a steward.

"Over the destruction of my world, yes." Allura said.

"Today, you were begging me to withdraw, now you yell at me because I did. Make up your minf." Lotor fumed as he rummaged through his bags. The steward had done an excellent job in arranging them, but Lotor was was a wreck and he was not paying attention as he rifled through them.

"I dd not realize the ramifications of Vashru's win until Borak spoke with me. It seems that this has altered the equation far more than the Galactic Alliance anticipated." Allura began to wring her hands.

"That is just beginning to dawn on you...in more ways than you think. Merok was a jurist, Vashru is a warlord. He will not stop." Lotor finally found the shirt he was looking for. Mentally exhausted, he slumped into a chair.

"If the survival of Arus is your highest priority, I suggest you march down the hall and wait for Lord Vashru in his chambers. I am sure he is in a celebratory mood, and since Romelle is on Pollux, I am sure you will make a suitable stand-in. In the right light, you two are almost interchangeable." He was waiting for the slap. She moved quickly but he was not in the mood to entertain this. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him tightly. She felt his warm breath moving against her skin. A part of her contemplated calling her guards but that would only make him angrier. He loosened his hold on her. Tears were in his eyes; his voice trembled.

"Today, because of you, I went into an Arena. I killed nine people that I had no quarrel with and my shame was exposed to all. Did you not hear what he called me? I am an abomination, and yes, under the law, still a slave. Thank you, Allura, for reminding me what I really am. I showed mercy today and this is how Keturah rewarded me. Arus can burn for all I care."

"You always try to blame everything on me." Her voice was softer than a whisper.

"It is my royal prerogative to scapegoat. It is a family tradition. A thousand years ago, had you acquiesced to me, agreed to become my bride, none of this would have occurred. The war would have ended, you would not have fallen madly in love with a cad, I would not be battling an overgrown bat, and think of Romelle. Not even for Arus, will you share her fate. I gave up an Empire for a man I call brother and we do not share a drop of kinship. Tell me Allura, which is the nobler of species now." He was beyond tired. "Tamrack wants to see both of us. I wonder what his devious mind is planning?"

"He is in pain. He almost died today. Maybe he just wants to see the people he cares about it." Allura offered up.

"Nonsense, he is as high as a kite now. That is when he is at his best." Lotor finished putting on his clothes. Her eyes, this time did not turn away, and she saw the brand of which Vashru spoke. She touched it. He gently pulled her hand away.

"Why is it still there? You can have it easily removed." His eyes turned on her. Feral and cold, and for a moment he wondered what he should tell her. By law, it was not his right to remove an Imperial seal, even if Merok had cruelly burned it into his flesh.

"I kept it to remind me that the woman who refuses my affection made more than just my heart into a slave. Allura, let us go save your Arus." Lotor tucked his sword case under his arm. He shut off the lights in the room. He looked at the growing length of guards that followed him and Allura. All together, the Drule, the humans and the Wyverins made quite the parade. Lotor could not help it His deep baritone laughter filled the halls as they marched through Lord Vashru's territory causing his enemy's men to peak out of their cells.

"Tell your Lord, right now he may be the Emperor but he will never be the Wyverin Prince." Allura heard the air fill with growls, hisses and clicks but no one dare challenge them as they walked through the halls. And she swore, unless her eyes were deceiving her, that several had even made a small bow as he passed.


	13. The Arusian Problem

The Arusian Problem

Lotor and Allura entered the infirmary without the guards which the staff shooed off. Even their presence was greeted with angry stares. The doctors and the nurses were overwhelmed with the day's injuries. Several of the losers lay bandaged with burns and amputations. The infirmary was as well stocked as an emergency room and probably more proficient in dealing with lazon induced injuries but today would have taxed any medical staff.

Tamrack was at the far end of the room. Unlike the others, his bed was at least surrounded by screens. Ever aware of appearances, Tanal did the best she could to keep prying eyes from staring at the high ranking guildsman. She looked up when Lotor and Allura entered.

"His father has gone on to the Royal Hospital in order that they can prepare for his arrival. He wanted to thank you personally for your courage today." Tanal gave a weak smile. "He wanted to convey that you are now a member of the Fifth House, subject to all the protections of the Guild."

"It was the least I could do for my brother. I am honored to join your House." Lotor gave a bow to Tanal as he approached the bed.

"He is drugged right now. I think they are planning to put him into a coma soon. He wants you to speak with you alone." Tanal got up, offering Lotor her chair.

"If your Majesty will accompany me, I know a place we may sit. Tamrack will call you when he is ready." Tanal, tall and majestic, seemed to glide over to Allura. She offered her arm with the graciousness of a dancer. Her smile was inviting but there was no real warmth there. It was as if the most beautiful sculpture she had ever seen had come to life. Yet, it seemed something was missing. Perhaps, she was imagining it. Allura wanted to hate the woman, after all, it was Tamrack's wife and a part of her wanted her to be something less than perfection.

Tanal brought them to a waiting area. Like everything on Veraktu, the chairs which they reclined on, were a design masterpiece. They were also carved out of cold stone and Allura was already uncomfortable to begin with.

"My husband speaks fondly of you. He tells me if it was not for the Arusian Queen this last year would have been unbearable. That is a high compliment from a man who does not suffer many people easily." Allura did not know what to answer. Lotor's revelation that Tamrack was even married still caused a lump to form in her stomach. It was only yesterday that she thought that they had something more than just a tawdry fling. She hated to admit it; but Lotor was right. She was still in love with the man in the other room. The fact that he had a wife had still not totally registered with her. Deep down, she wanted to believe that he really loved her and not the magnificent creature that sat across from her.

"How is Tamrack? Lotor says that he went into shock on the field." Allura wanted to change the subject away from her illicit friendship with the woman's husband. Allura knew that Tanal must be hurting. After all, her husband was injured, maybe even critically, in the next room. Allura chided herself for wanting to see that he was alive for herself and be there for him. And yet, it all felt wrong.

"Unless there is some unforeseen complication he will survive. Unfortunately, they were not able to reattach the limb. Vashru cut in a way to make sure that would not occur. He will have to make do with a cybernetic arm. Knowing Tamrack he will get an outlandish one. I can just imagine what it will look like." Tanal gave a weak smile. The women sat there enduring an awkward silence,

"Did Tamrack ever tell you how we met?" Tanal cocked her head. She herself wondered what her husband discussed with the multitude of women he had seduced over the years. Most of them were well aware of her existence and she assumed the topic of her must have occasionally arisen.

"No, he never mentioned it." Allura answered, the hesitancy in her voice noted. Tanal smiled. She wondered what the Arusian knew of her. In the Western Territories, everyone knew who Tanal was but few did in the defunct Eastern Empire. Hers was a minor house known to only but the most avid followers of Guild politics.

"I was sixteen and soon to be of age. It was the first Imperial ball my father ever brought me too. Our House had made several bad investments and there was no money for my dowry. Father's plan was simple enough; he was going to sell me to the highest bidder as a concubine or maybe a wife for a minor son." She stopped for a moment to gauge her audience's interest and continued. "All night long I watched groups of men, mostly much older than myself, bid on me as if I were some prized farm animal. By the time I removed myself from the scene, I was valued at a least a jump gate. I knew I was fated for greater things than to be some pampered pet or trophy. Eventually, I just could not take it anymore and I decided to take a walk around the palace. It was in the garden that I saw Tamrack, the first son of the Fifth House. He was sitting on the edge of a fountain with a bottle of wine. His pants were rolled up and his feet were in the water. He was very drunk and singing to Sindar's three moons. I threw off my shoes, hiked up my gown, and took his bottle and his heart. We ran away together that night." Tanal took a deep breath. "When Tamrack tells the tale it is far more romantic. In it, he pursues me."

"He was very lucky to find you." Allura was lost as what to say to the woman. She hoped that the men would call her inside soon.

"It was the worst day of his life. Tamrack, who could have had any women in the Guild, chose a woman who has never loved him the way he should have been." Tanal leaned back. "But that was not the point of the story. I got what I wanted, which was freedom. You must not let men dictate your destiny."

"I do not think you should be sharing this with me." Allura's hands were shaking. Tanal called over the steward and ordered tea.

"My feelings toward Tam are common knowledge. I think this should make you feel better about the fact that you have been enjoying my husband's affections this past year." Tanal offered a sly smile. "I actually appreciate you keeping him busy. If anything, you kept him from Lotor. To think, I even gave him another child in order to bring him closer to home and still I cannot break those two apart. They are canoodling as we speak." Tanal gave a small laugh as she pointed to the other room.

"Merok and Vashru had their own issues to work out, but it took the Korrinite and his fleet to drag us all in. The Trade War was over. Veraktu was Vashru's, and we all knew it." Tanal's eyes grew wide. "I sometimes wonder how it got to this. Vashru had come very close to taking Tantaros and Tamrack was scared that the next time he would succeed. He wanted this over and promised Merok the backing of the Fifth House just to end it. Tamrack spent months convincing Merok to hand Lotor over to Vashru but when the deal was proffered, Vashru refused. He wanted both Lotor's head and Veraktu. At the last moment Merok dragged out Lotor to save his precious prize. Lotor, from the start, should have refused Merok and supported Vashru. He made the wrong decision." Tanal got up and walked over to the door. She looked in and turned back around. "I do not know why they became such good friends, but they are. I find it disheartening to say the least."

"That friendship saved Tamrack's life today." Allura was surprised that she was on the verge of defending Lotor.

"My husband would not have been in that filthy Arena except for the fact that both Lotor and Vashru were making a move to be Emperor. The Guild barely accepted a Wyverin jurist as an Emperor, but a warlord was out of the question. Somehow Tamrack went from stopping Lotor to handing most of his military resources over to the bastard. The Guild will not be pleased." Tanal sighed. "We were fools to think Tamrack could take on Lord Vashru. He had us so convinced that since he had never lost a match to Lotor that taking Vashru was well within his reach. He was wrong."

Allura drank her tea. Tamrack never discussed the internal politics of the Western Territories with her. When she was growing up, the Western Territories were about as real as a fairytale land; even the stories about it were full of magic and danger. Allura was beginning to realize how quickly the fantasy had become a nightmare.

"Tamrack should have let Lotor go for the crown. Lotor is not a Wyverin warlord, he is a Drule." Allura corrected the woman, as much as she detested Lotor she did not want him compared to Vashru.

"Your wrong, the demon just has his wings clipped. Even the Wyverin accept him as one of their own." Tanal lips formed a sneer. "He is now the just the lesser evil of the two. In fact, I have come to accept that he will eventually be our Emperor. Even though Vashru seized the day, it is far from over. Lotor is backed by a large portion of the Wyverin, even some of Vashru's men. Many others have already sworn submission to him. And though the bloodlust will put off some of the Westerners, it was already suspected by most of them after the Battle of Veraktu. No man is capable of such feats without being so affected. Their opinion matters little anyway, they have no power."

"So, now we come to Arus which has been nothing but a headache." Tanal sighed. "Tamrack is right. You are a distraction. When Tam told me of your interest in him I suggested this little affair hoping to make Lotor see you were of little importance so he would focus on ridding us all of Vashru. But obviously, his need for bases and a jump gate outweighed his jealousies. He should hate the both of you for your betrayal. But I forget, you are the Arusian princess and he sees you as perfection incarnate. It is hard to do away withthe stuff that legends are made of." Tanal pushed back her glorious copper hued hair behind her ear.

"I did not know Tamrack was married. I would have never..." Allura's heart sank. "What kind of people are all of you?" Allura was holding back the tears.

The steward came into the room. He whispered something to Tanal. She nodded and got up to leave. They will see you now.

"Survivors, Queen Allura. We are survivors." Tanal got up and seemingly floated away.

"It is not going to happen. I will not use that tactic against Vashru's men." Lotor was trying to keep his usually very loud voice to a whisper. Tamrack looked horrible. Allura could tell from the glazed over look in his usually bright eyes that he was doped up to the hilt. She was surprised he was even awake.

"I do not see how else Arus is defensible. His fleet, in a month's time, is going to triple. You need to recall the rest of the Third Battalion back to Veraktu if you even want to have a fighting chance." Tamrack shook his head, trying to stay awake.

"Your Majesty, we were just discussing what to do with Arus now that Lord Vashru has enough firepower to send it twenty times over back to the Stone Age. It seems Lotor, on religious grounds, will not use the most expedient defense." Tamrack glowered.

"It is not going to happen. I will not turn the entire Wyverin population against me so that you can make an easy kill. Keep you damn singularities to yourself." Lotor fumed. "I would rather lose the war and be eviscerated by Vashru himself rather than employ your favorite technique."

"Not my favorite, just my most effective." Tamrack offered up a weak smile. "You have been sleeping with the enemy too long."

"They are not my enemy, but yours guildsman." Lotor shot back. "I was hoping you had something more original."

"You are the great warlord, this is your level of expertise. Earn your pay for a change and stop relying on a drunk and a computer. I was not holding your hand at Veraktu and you seemed to manage fine." Tamrack shot back.

Lotor began to bite his lower lip. "Russia." Lotor mumbled.

"You are talking in circles again. What is Russia? Is it a new weapon you have under development?" Tamrack looked quizzically at Lotor,

"In ancient times, it was a country on Earth." Allura responded as confused as Tamrack.

"It was a death trap. It ate up invading armies and spit them out." Lotor mused. Tamrack's face turned two shades whiter.

"I see where this is going and I do not like it. You are going to open up another front, and one, might I add, that once exiled you." Tamrack was trying desperately to stay awake. He turned to Allura.

"How far are you willing to go to save Arus? Would it not be easier just to surrender to Lord Vashru? Let him and Lotor finish their war in the Western Territories where it belongs." Tamrack took a deep breath and then seemingly coughed up a lung.

"Lotor, you promised to defend Arus. You brought Lord Vashru to my door. It is your job to send him packing." Allura's anger was rising in her voice. The words of Tanal were coming back to haunt her. If she could make her own destiny, why not Allura.

"Allura, do you realize what Lotor wants me to do? He wants me to blow the jump gates. The only way for Vashru to get a large fleet to Arus is to go through Republic Territory." Allura noticed that Lotor had walked over to the window. He did not want to hear his friend's criticisms. "Hazar's people will put up a defense. Millions could die. You could end this all now by surrendering to Vashsru. His transport is still in the landing dock."

"You want me to just give up." Allura was shaking. "You want me to walk into the arms of that monster."

"It would take Arus out of the equation. It is difficult to defend. As Savin has told you several times, you and it are a distraction. Lotor is fighting for his life. You can sit this out until it is over. Safe in your pretty castle." Tamrack finished and asked for water.

"Surrendering to Vashru is not sitting it out. He has made it very clear what his intentions are towards me." Allura was shocked that Tamrack would even suggest such a thing.

"He is an honorable man. There would be no shame in it." Tamrack offered back.

"Honorable, you hate him. How many times did you curse him to the high heavens?" Allura eyes widened. They were all mad.

"He would treat you and your people well. He has not abused Romelle's." Tamrack argued.

"I beg to differ. How many women have been forced to live with those monsters and even worse, bear their children?" Allura's anger was rising. "He stole Pollux right out from under Romelle."

"All of our peoples have survived the Wyverin incursion and for the most part it has made us smarter and stronger. In the end, humanity may benefit also." Tamrack's tone turned cold. "Allura, the other option is just death and destruction. Let Lotor take the fleet home and settle it where it started. Why drag the whole Universe into it?"

"The Universe will thank me later. It is time that Keturah wielded the Sword of Batak and stopped this insanity. Arus has already suffered too much." Allura stood back from Tamrack. She looked over at Lotor who was staring out the window. The night sky was unusually clear as Lotor looked at constellations that only had recently become familiar to him.

"Lotor, what do you say?" He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"It does not matter to me. Either way, I am the hunted. Whether I fight him on Arus, on Korrinoth or Veraktu, it no longer matters." He looked towards her and gave an odd smile.

"I will not do it. I will not participate in this." Tamrack hissed. Lotor walked over and grabbed his neck. "Guildsman, I told you that warlords know when it is time to stop playing games. I gave up an Empire to save your wretched life. Whether you like it or not, Tamrack of the Fifth House, you belong to me now. Fail me, and you will have wished you died on that field today." Lotor released Tamrack, who lay quietly glaring at him.

"Is this how you treat your brother, Lotor of Korrinoth?" Tamrack whispered into the air.

"Ask Lord Vashru….' In one week those jump gates better be non-operational. The one at Arus and Pollux. If the bastard wants me he is going to have to work for it. I have preparations to make."

"You would give this all up, give up Veraktu for this Arusian? You are going to throw away a jewel for a woman who would sleep with your best friend knowing how you feel about her." Tamrack spat back. "Trust me, she is nothing special. In the dark, she is no different than any other woman."

Lotor clenched his fists. Violence would bring nothing. He had what he wanted. The Fifth House was bought with a simple lie this morning. Tamrack's refutation would cost both him and Lotor their heads if the truth came out. He smiled at that thought. His father would be proud. No one could lie like a Daibaza'al.

"Veraktu is not my home. Korrinoth is. Be well, brother." Lotor called out as he left. For the first time in years, Lotor could honestly say he felt happy.

*_Lynrith – Lotor is totally devoted to Allura but I think she has other plans for herself. By the end of this story, they will have found some common ground. I think in a stange way, he is starting to find some peace while she is just coming to terms with everything that is about to occur. In a strange way, both of them end up rather alone at the end of this tale. _

_This is just an interlude piece as I really have to go back and finish the Supremacy. There were parts I did not like and want to change. It will be my summer project…lol. _


End file.
